Fallen Storm Riders
by MrFabulousFox
Summary: The story is about a team much like Kogarasumaru. The story shows their lives with flashbacks of what they did before air trecks. The story will follow how they rise through the ranks to become the King Class team they are now.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**First Chapter of the Air Gear Fanfiction. The plotline takes alongside, the Manga, but due to the change of plot and storyline, i am creating my own plot. Storm Riders. Government. Darkness. Zero Generation Gravity Children. Islands of Freedom. You will understand. This is a Graphical Fanfiction. As traces of sexual and violent references. **

***I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR***

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning?

It was a calm and gentle morning. The sun crept over the horizon and warmed up all the animals from their slumber. This day would be wonderful for everyone. Not a cloud in the sky, beautiful sunshine and a cool wind.

High school had just finished two days ago which meant all the teenagers would be going off to the beaches, parks, forests and foreign places.

The only thing most teenagers would not go are quarries. No one goes there and nothing can stay long there. That is why it is a perfect location to hide a large underground base. Hundreds of complex tunnels lay underground, a hundred or more metres downwards. There were 2 large hall sized cuboids over four hundred metres deep underground and only one or two tunnels were connected to them.

Only the people who lived in these tunnels or the person who constructed them would know how to manoeuvre around underground.

In the middle of the quarry where old junk piled up and sand was blown everywhere stood an old grandfather clock. This was larger that the ones you would see in antique shops. An average sized person could step into it and stand upright.

It was ticking. The hour hand was closing near to ten o'clock in the morning. The minute hand moved second by second until the chime came on. It went on ten times and then stopped. It began ticking again. Another sound was heard from the wind. It was a melody, a lullaby or a musical sonnet.

It was being hummed calmly and gently by a person. The melody stopped and it was traced back to the person. The person was a young adult, near the age of 17. He had silver white hair which covered his right eye. His eyes were icy blue that if you gazed into them, you would feel a terrible chill.

He had plain skin and a scar going down and across his left eye. He was neither fat nor thin. From far away he looked like a weakling. But up close he was frightening.

The young adult rubbed his forehead with his hand and they raised his head up to the sky. He breathed in and then out. He walked towards the grandfather clock whilst kicking up some sand and pebbles.

He finally stopped at the standing still clock and knocked on the face of the clock. The door opened of the clock and he stepped in. It would be very strange for a person to step into a grandfather clock.

But one second he was inside the not so big clock and the other vanished into thin air.

Truth be told, it was impossible to vanish into thin air, it was theoretically impossible. In reality, he did not vanish, just fell through the ground. There were one to four tunnels that connected to the ground around the grandfather clock. He spiralled downwards, a small tube. There was no space for standing up, the only thing was to let the tunnel take you to the place you wanted to be.

For any other person, this would be frightening, plummeting down through a tunnel at increasing speed and taking about 25 seconds. But for this young adult this was a daily routine. Also the person would have to stop at a specific time to find the exit which was hidden normally.

The young adult stopped only after 23.8 seconds of falling. He hit the wall of the tunnel with his knuckle and it open. He walked through the opening and closed the hole behind him.

He landed from the opening onto a concrete floor. It was only 5 feet low from the opening. He brushed off dust of his trousers and turned right. He kept on walking down the corridor. It used to be a tunnel that pushed water to the reservoir. Now, all the water had dried up and the corridor's walls had a fresh flower scent since he had moved in.

He kept on going for a few more minutes until he reached a dead end. There was no sign or clue indicating that there was a door in the wall. Nothing was escaping the wall so it meant there was no room behind it.

But the young adult moved his open palm over the smooth wall. It was a cold feeling. He stopped in the upper right corner of the wall and tapped with his index finger twice. He then used his other hand's index finger to tap on the upper left corner.

He put his hands back behind his back and stepped back two steps.

There was a sound of clockwork machinery coming to life. A perfect rectangular shaped slab opened up from the wall. There was a soft gentle gust of wind which ruffled the young adult's hair. He pushed his hair back across half his face.

He stepped forward and walked through the rectangular opening and as he walked in, he closed the door behind him in the process.

He opened his eyes and scanned the room. It was closer to a large hall than a room. Its walls were coloured and wallpapered with the sea, the countryside, space, desolate wastelands; volcanoes and mountains. The floor was a furnished wooden plated floor with small carpets made out of artificial grass.

There was a second floor but in this room it was only noticeable by the five balconies that stood connected to the wall.

On each balcony there was a door. No the ordinary ones you see in your home or in any other building. Above each door there was a metal or wooden plate which had some ancient symbols written on them.

Now, these doors, the first one just above the entrance door was wooden and just above the young adult's height.

The name plate was dark silver in colour and the engraved letters were in red.

It read, in old Tibetan-Mayan language which had been extinct for over 2000 years;

"Exodus Zelzazaes," it read. The other rooms were more peculiar. One was a metal slab, the other, was made out of artificial grass, the third one was made from a clear metal made to resemble water and the last one was red and blue.

Exodus walked across the room to a large painting of the countryside with a forest and lake around it. Light grey mountains and the sun in the background.

He brushed the side of the painting with an open hand. He stopped brushing and lowered his hand to the bottom left corner of the painting.

It had an emblem of a lion's head. He pushed the emblem with his finger.

Something clicked and the painting split in two to reveal a screen behind it.

The screen lit up with a virtual music player. It came up with two options; choose or random. Exodus scanned his hand over to the random and gently touched the surface.

The screen became blank, but then was replaced with an image of the sea. A melody came on and it was a gentle song, meant to slowly wake up people, instead of the usual loud alarm clocks.

At that instance after the melody came, all the four doors opened up. Out of three of them came out thin teenage boys. The fourth one was not bigger or fatter, but he had a lot of muscles on his upper and lower body.

All four looked tired, but when they turned their gaze to Exodus they straightened up and stood still.

The first one spoke.

"Michael Quarin, aka Poseidon," he said in a simple tone. He had silver blue hair and dark blue eyes which was a rare thing to see in Japan. He was not Japanese he was from the land of America. Born in California and studied in Japan.

The second person who exited his room, had dark purple hair, and golden crimson eyes, he was 6ft 2.

"Sepharim Blackhurst aka Hell Runner" he said is a care free way.

The third person who came out was the tallest out of the three. He had blood red hair and clear green eyes. He stood 6ft 3

"Lucifer Aquanos, Aka Blaze" he said in a lazy tone.

The fourth one who came out was tall and muscular. He was from first glance classified the strongest out of the four. He had long black hair and was wearing a hat on his head with large headphones. His skin was a little tanned

"Jerome Alask, aka DJ" he said in a low tone.

"Good morning to you too," said Exodus in a casual tone. He walked from the painting and to his own room.

"Twenty minutes maximum, last one is cooking," he said and looked at each of his teammates.

He climbed up the stairs to his room and walked into the room. The other four did the same and closed their doors behind them silently.

Exodus' room was very simple; it was neither big nor small. It was considered the largest out of the five rooms. It had wooden floorboards and the walls where painted with the landscapes of the world; the great ocean, the fields, the mountains and the setting of the horizon. His ceiling was painted with the constellations of the night sky.

He walked over to his bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone he took it off and placed it onto his bed. He walked towards another door on the east wall. He opened to reveal a bathroom behind it. He walked to the sink and looked into the mirror. He sighed. He closed the door.

About 8 minutes later, he came out drying his hair with a towel. He finished drying his hair, and walked over to his bamboo wardrobe. He opened the doors and took out a dark red shirt and a Hawaiian shirt. He put each one on and looked in the mirror. He nodded to himself and walked over to the outside door. He opened and walked out closing the door behind him in the process.

As he walked out he found his four teammates sitting on the sofas in the middle of the room around a pentagon table. He walked towards a wooden pillar which had some sort of rectangular paper stuck to it. He moved closer, and it was revealed to be a calendar. The Date today was the 5th of July. There was some sort of symbol on the date. It looked like the head of a kitten. Exodus turned round and looked at Sepharim. Sepharim looked at his back and exhaled deeply. He stood up from his chair and walked around the table past Exodus and towards another part of the large room. It had cupboards, a marble table, a washing machine, two sinks and a fridge. It was the kitchen; it has been placed in the room so comfortably.

He walked to the fridge and opened the black smooth door. He opened it for a minute or so. As he closed it, he was holding a few things. He placed the objects onto the marble surface. The objects were; a carton of eggs, milk, bread, bacon and cheese. He looked at the ingredients and then looked to Lucifer

"Yo, Luc, can you set the table and make the drinks?" he asked him. Lucifer nodded and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the kitchen cupboards and opened the one just above his head. He took out five identical plates, and cutlery. He closed the door and walked over to the pentagon table. He began to set the table. Jerome, Michael and Exodus were not being lazy but were actually doing some sort of hobby. Jerome was figuring out how to complete a rubix cube, Michael was shaking a magic 8 ball and Exodus was reading a small black book.

After just 12 minutes, Sepharim brought the food. It was French toast with Bacon with cheese on the side. Lucifer brought five cups of drinks; two black coffees, two black teas and one red tea. Exodus put away his book, as did Michael and Jerome. Lucifer and Sepharim sat down and smiled at the sight and smell of the food.

"Now we feast," said Jerome and stuffed his face with the food. Sepharim and Michael lightly began eating; Exodus and Michael nodded to each other and also began to eat.

After minutes of eating, each member finished their food and placed their cutlery onto their plates.

Exodus looked to Jerome, who left the table. He came back holding a small portable computer.

"Today's news is that we have been sent a request to battle" said Jerome. Sepharim looked up.

"Who is the challenger?" he asked. Jerome looked at the screen again.

"Well … There is not one but five teams who have grouped together and have requested to battle each of us," he finally said. Sepharim looked at the other four members and smiled. Exodus stood up and cleared the table. He came back a minute later.

"Get dressed, we are going to battle today, Jerome are they A rank teams?" he asked. Jerome nodded.

"Yes, two of them are A rank and the other three are B rank," he answered. Exodus clicked his fingers. Each member stood up and walked slowly to their rooms, closing their doors slightly.

On the surface of the quarry, the wind was picking up. The sand was carried on the wind and blown all over the quarry. The quarry now seemed like a miniature desert but with concrete walls. It was just noon, the sun rising towards the middle of the sky. The wind was a cool and strong wind. The temperature of the day was going to be around 12 C.

A chime was heard around the quarry. The large grandfather clock that stood in the middle of the quarry struck 12. The glass door opened and young adult stepped up. It was the same young adult that had stepped in two hours earlier.

Exodus refocused his eyes around the quarry. He checked no one was watching him or this quarry. He walked away from the grandfather clock. After twenty steps he stopped and turned round. He was wearing his white linen shirt, with a dark silver jacket. He wore his usual dark silver jeans and his black trainers.

He rolled up his right sleeve and looked at his watch. It was a prototype Casio, customized for him and his friends. He pressed a green dial on the right side of the watch. A high pitched frequency was sounded from the watch. It stopped and the frequency was heard from somewhere else.

The sound flowed on the wind and it appeared to be coming from a large sand mound. At the bottom of the mound, the sand in one region was rising upwards. Something silver sparkled in the sunlight. More silver appeared under the sand, with more sand parting for it.

It was a hidden entrance in the sand mound. It opened and there was darkness inside. A small faint light came on and three figures rushed out.

As they were two metres from the mound, the silver began to disappear and the sand began to hide it once again. The figures rushed towards Exodus. Sepharim was wearing vintage clothing including top hat; it included, black trousers, white shirt and black jacket, black shoes and white gloves. He was ready. Michael walked to the side of Sepharim. Michael was wearing his usual blue surfing shirt with a light blue linen shirt over it; he also wore blue jeans and dark blue shoes.

Lucifer walked and stopped by Sepharim. He was wearing darkened trousers, a yellow shirt with a black jacket. His trainers were just customized with flames.

"Jerome will meet us at the Worm Hole," said Sepharim. Exodus nodded and put on his sunglasses. Lucifer put a hat over his head, Michael covered half his face with a hood and Sepharim put his hair back in a bun.

All four of them looked forward. The sun shined down on them from behind. They looked at each other and one moment they were there, the next there was only dust.

* * *

**Okay what you think? Just review, **

**Please Please Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Battle List

**The second Chapter is here. But this cannot be considered a chapter, it is more of a appendix for the next chapters. Chapter Three to Chapter Seven. Do enjoy.**

* * *

Far away, not far from the city was an old dried up reservoir. It was quite large and was perfect for a match. It had different types of surface; rock, metal, sand, grass, mud, water and hard glass.

Five figures appeared at the entrance to the reservoir. The gate was a silver metal door that had been broken many times. Jerome touched the gate; he ran his palm over the surface of the metal.

"This is the place. Two A rank teams and three B rank teams await us," he said. He was about to step forward when Sepharim stopped him.

"We are being watched and you were about to step on a mine," he said. Pointing to something silver in the ground, Sepharim stepped to the side of mine. He knelt down and picked it up. It did not explode. Andreas touched the surface and pressed a yellow dial on the side. It turned a dark colour and crumbled to dust.

"These are mines from the War days" Andreas said standing up. He looked to Jerome. Jerome walked forward and took a small metal object from his pocket. He pressed a small button. He then gave it to Lucifer who swung his arm back, threw the object high into the air over the reservoir.

Jerome pressed a small blue dial on his watch. The object hung in the air for a few seconds then plummeted downwards, breaking and destroying itself on impact.

"EM Wave Success," said Jerome. LExodus patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him down the path.

Exodus and his team arrived at the reservoir. In front of them stood five small groups of people.

"You are the Fallen Angles," asked one of the people from the group. Exodus nodded.

"I see we have quite a group here," said Jerome. A guy, blonde hair, taller than the others stepped forward.

"I am Alex Isigo. I am the leader of the Reapers, A Class Team." He said. Then a girl stepped forward, who had rainbow coloured hair.

"I am Rukia Nora, leader of the Shadow Gear, B Class Team" she said. A larger guy stepped forward with red hair.

"I am Wing Lo, leader of the Golden Dragons, B Class Team," he said. Another girl stepped forward. She was wearing just a tracksuit.

"I am Aleania Alania, Leader of the Atlantis B Class Team" she said. The last person to introduce himself and his team was a dark clothed guy. He was wearing chains all over his body.

"I am Kito Tajima, Leader of the Predators, A Class Team" he said.

Andreas stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you all. Kito, is it, we will not use our Regalia as promised and which one of us would you like to fight?" he asked him. Kito looked at his team and looked towards Exodus.

"My team wish to compete against Mr. Zelzazaes," he said. Exodus nodded and stepped forward. He shook hands with Kito.

"Well, you choose the race?" Exodus asked. Kito looked at him.

"Well how about a mixture of races" Kito said. Exodus thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Exodus turned to the other four teams.

"Okay Alex, Rukia, Aleania and Wing choose the other four," he said.

After a few minutes of choosing the matches were;

Michael v.s. Atlantis. – Dash

Sepharim v.s. The Golden Dragons - Cube

Jerome v.s. Shadow Gear - Hurdle

Lucifer v.s. Reapers - Extreme Dash

Exodus v.s. The Predators - Hurdle, Cube x 3 and Dash

* * *

**Okay That is the small context, review and read and comment and tell me how I can make it better**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tidal Road

**Third Installment of Fallen Storm Riders. Dubbed as the Awakening of the Tidal Road. If you wish to know more about such a Road, please take your eyes towards Chapter Twenty Two called Road Listings. Introduction of Michael.**

_"Moe-Doki 008 thank you for reminding me to put the chapter up."_

The first match was Michael vs. Atlantis. Battle – Dash.

Across the dried up reservoir, a cold breeze blew across the concrete surface. Michael stood in front of a team of four members. The team was called Atlantis after the lost city. Nathanael suspected they had chosen him because he was known as **Poseidon**.

He also guessed that they knew the Water Queen, Om.

"Hey Michael is it," said one of the members. Michael l looked at him. The member was taller than him. He had a pale face, light blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a white jacket and silver jeans.

"Yes," he answered. The guy stretched out his hand to shake hands.

"I am Joseph, we are from the US, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said smiling. Nathanael did not like his look and turned to the start. The guy got angry and two of the girls on the team blushed,_ great now they like me as a bad boy. _He thought.

"Fine, the rules are to get around this reservoir and come back here. Since there is four of us and only you, you will have to go four times," Joseph said. Michael looked at him.

"Go all at once and use any means necessary to stop me," he said. He looked at the looks he received. The girls were now serious and looked cynical. Joseph was smiling and the other boy had a clam expression on his face. Michael was suspicious of this other character; this guy had stood calm, since the meeting with all the five Fallen Angels.

Michael took his stance and looked forward at the track. It was long and intertwined across the reservoir. This track seemed so similar. Michael took deep breaths, his fingers feeling the hard crushed ground beneath his hands, his ATs, standing ready behind him; He slowly closed his eyes and began to imagine the road in front of him. He prayed slowly for rain, his mind stopped and his flashed back 4 years, 3 months and 12 days.

It was a rainy and thunderous evening, a hurricane had been reported, was coming to the East of Japan, which made the people panic, meaning every major road and highway was filled with cars, trying to get away as far as possible. Many of the elderly population stayed in their houses, they went to their basements and locked every door.

Seven hours after the news had come of the typhoon, everyone had gone, the streets were empty, and many in homes, many in cars escaping the city, meaning the roads were clear and ready for riding.

At the start of the highway, a small group of people had formed, all wearing coats, to protect themselves from the rain. They parted slowly, creating a semi circle around four people. These four people consisted of; a middle aged man with large boots, black clothing and weird spike hairstyle, his nickname was Spike, two young girls, identical twins to be exact, blonde and both wore pink and purple shirt and skirts, who were called Candy and Cookie, they were both around 16. And, the fourth person was a young boy around 14 years of age, wearing a blue t-shirt and dark shorts. His presumed name was Storm. All of the four wore ATs. This was a battle, a Dash type battle, but it closely resembled a Hurdle. The four got ready. There were 3 competitors, the twins were one competitor.

There was chanting from the small crowd, a man stepped from the crowd wearing blazing colours, including; green, red, blue and yellow.

He raised his hands and the competitors got ready to start.

As sky roared with thunder, lightning erupted from the clouds and struck near the man. He lowered his arms, and the competitors fired forward.

Spike was the first one forward, Candy and Cookie after him. Storm stood. He just slowly skated forward. People kept shouting for him to race. The starting man looked at him.

"Come on, Go. Why aren't you racing forward?" he asked. Storm looked at him.

"There is a large wind coming in a few minutes, If I go now, I'll miss it." He said, suddenly dashing forward.

He pushed forward, he had already had his warm up, it was time for the real thing. His ATs roared with power as he skated across the concrete road. He did not turn his head to the sides. He could see the three competitors in front of him. The twins were working together, one was racing, the other was trying to slow down Spike, who was still first in the lead and was able to fight off Cookie.

All four were now approaching the middle of the bridge. It was the longest bridge in the city, crossing the wide river. Because of the weather, the waves were rising up and down, becoming more furious and raging with power. The waves hit the supporting pillars of the bridge, rocking it bit by bit. It would not result in the bridge falling, just swaying in the wind.

Cookie and Candy noticed the wind and waves and began to move quicker, so they could finish the race. Spike also did not stop and continued pushing forward. Storm in the other hand, decreased his speed, but the gears in his AT kept spinning; he did not deactivate it, but came to a stop at the middle of the Bridge. A wave had risen and was heading towards the middle of the bridge.

Storm bowed his head down and began to whisper a lullaby he had heard

"The world will keep turning, the night will become darker and the fallen angels will rise again" he whispered. As the wave came to the bridge, just about to hit the middle with tremendous force, Storm spun round, swinging his back leg across the wave, the sealed wind force compressed within his AT slashed across the wave. But he kept swinging his back leg back to the ground and from that consumed force, transformed into kinetic energy, and was the needed acceleration, Storm was hoping for.

The result was, at the end of the battle, Storm had won with a wide margin, Candy and Cookie second and Spike third, he used his AT too much, that it wore down the wheels.

Storm had made a name for himself, he was a rookie rider, who had won and destroyed a wave.

He had awakened a new road, a hidden power within himself, the Tidal Road.

Storm sat down on the railing and opened up a bottle of water. He gulped it down. Someone sat down next to him.

"Nice Battle, whats your name?" the teen asked him. Storm looked at him.

"Michael Quarin, I never expected the Void to meet me" said Michael. The teen next to him, was the same age as him. He was known recently as the rookie rider who defeated a King when arriving in Japan. He was known as the rider called Void.

"I am thankful you know of me, I have a proposal for you," he said. Michael listened to him and his eyes widened.

"You are making a team and you want me to join?" he asked. Void nodded.

"Yes. I have already two members, I need two more, you will be on and I will be recruiting one more person" he said.

The flashback ended and Michael looked at the road ahead of him. The opposing team were halfway already. Michael bent down into a starting position. He closed his eyes. He did bring only the sub regalia. He smiled and pushed forward. As he pushed forward, his sub regalia had been collecting the water moisture and converting it into energy. He could see them close to the end. His regalia activated and his pushed forward, racing across a wall, a steep nearly vertical wall. He then passed the team of riders and spun 180 degrees and landed onto the ground. He had finished the dash. He looked at the opposing team and walked to the next battle, a Cube battle between Sepharim and the Golden Dragons.

**I hope you have enjoyed this installment of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Vampire vs Dragons

**Fourth Installment of Fallen Storm Riders. Introduction of Sepharim and his Road of the Vampire Road, which can be viewed in Chapter 22 of Road Listings. **

Michael walked towards the mount of screens. The team Atlantis also joined, but stood on a different side looking at a different screen. Michael found a metal seat lying on the floor and used it to sit down and look forward at the screen as it showed the first camera inside the blue cube.

There were four cubes, all linked by tunnels. But the thing was, the tunnel leading to the second cube from the first cube, would only open if one person was conscious. Meaning it was a battle until your opponent lost.

The first cube was blue, the walls and panels were blue tiled with no patterns. In this cube stood a guy wearing white trousers, a strap vest, which had his sleeves wrapped behind him. He had a bandaged up face with a knife sticking out. One eye was poking out and it was already different, the iris was a cross. This was Aneku of the Golden Dragons, his name was the Crimson Dragon, and he was a rider of the Bloody Road. His opponent stood not far from him, leaning against the wall, had dark purple hair that was long and tied behind his head, he had golden crimson eyes. He was wearing a gentleman's suit where the shirt was red and his tie was black. He had clean black shoes and his ATs were nowhere to be seen.

"Battle Start" a voice said over the intercom. Sepharim took out a cigarette and was about to light it when Aneku jumped forward, swinging his legs, with the ATs blazing. The AT had blades on them, sharp scythes and along the clothes of Aneku was chains like the Fang King had. The blades on the chain swung at Sepharim, who stepped forward and brought his knee up and into the ribs of Aneku, who coughed. The chains had hit nothing but air.

Sepharim was next to Aneku's head and began to whisper into his ear. Aneku's eye began blood shot as he looked down as blood was coming from his ribs.

Aneku was thrown to the floor. He lifted himself off and growled and his ATs began to suck up air and he swung his foot, and fired two fangs that headed towards Sepharim. Sepharim did not dodge them; he raised his hand and stopped the two fangs with his bare hands.

"That was a poor quality version of the fang. This is something else" he said. He broke the visual aspect of the fang, and the shadow of Aneku which showed a hammerhead shark, its teeth broke.

Sepharim swung his arm and the air just split in two and Aneku was hit. The bandages and clothes were ripped apart and Aneku held his body, shivering.

"What are you?" he asked, his voice was very high for a guy. Sepharim stood over him.

"I am the Crimson Joker and you are actually Aneka, correct?" he asked. Aneku's face was revealed after the bandages came off. Aneku was not a guy, but a girl, a blue haired girl, who had only one eye, the other eye was sewed, closed. She was basically naked, with the bandages covering her private areas and breasts.

"See you later" he said. He went down the tunnel and walked to the second cube. He walked in and noticed something.

"So a Flame Rider, and..." he noticed one more thing. He was surprised and stepped to the side as a great slash through the wall. He stood and looked around. He knew something coming at him. He took it. It was a weak attack, but it cut him and he smiled.

"We are the Golden Dragon of the Sky and the Silver Dragon of the Earth" two voices said together around echoing the cube.

"Sky and Earth, so that is the trick" he said. He ducked and slammed his fist into open air, but bones crunched and something slammed into a wall, leaving a figure shape in the wall.

"You can stop hiding" Sepharim said looking to his left, where a patch of light was brighter. From the patch stepped out a long tall woman. She was wearing a white dress and her ATs were around her legs, she had red hair and blue eyes. She stood much taller than Sepharim.

"What, is the Golden Dragons all females?" Sepharim asked. The woman walked past him to the crater he made on the wall. She picked up, suddenly appearing in her arms, a young green haired girl wearing a Lolita dress.

"So where is the fourth opponent?" asked Sepharim. The tall woman pointed to the doorway, and Sepharim complied and walked in. As he walked in he looked around. There was a person sitting on a throne made out of bones. The person was male, easily, he was not wearing a shirt, and he had tattoos on his chest.

"So you are the leader of the Golden Dragons?" Sepharim asked finally lighting his cigarette. He took a long drag and blew the smoke, which made circles and skull shapes. The man looked at him, under his long draped black hair, his piercing green eyes glared at Sepharim.

"I did not expect you to get past the Three Heavenly Beauties," he said in a tone of little annoyance. Sepharim nodded and blew out some smoke.

"Well, for one, the Bloody rider was a cheapskate and shy. The Flame Rider was an overprotective sister of the younger rider who rode the wind road." He explained. The person crushed with his hand a small skull. He stood up and the chair disappeared.

"I am the Thunder and Fire Dragon, dubbed Aflame Thunder," he said. He jumped forward and attacked using his legs and arms. Sepharim did not understand until it was a little late.

They had been clashing with their legs for a few minutes, that Sepharim felt slow. He stopped and noticed it, small, not clearly seen, wires from around the room interlocking around Sepharim.

"So that is why you are called that. Invisible Wires that can stop time" Sepharim said. The person nodded appearing upside down.

"You are a Dual Road Rider?" asked Sepharim. The guy nodded and swung his arms, tightening the wires and pulled them back and jumped backwards with intent to slice Sepharim into tiny pieces and then use Flame Road to burn them.

But once they sliced through, there were no pieces, just a cloud of red mist. The Dual rider was confused; the mist began to spread across the floor and around the room.

"What is this?" he asked out loud. Small breathing was near his neck.

"This is the Mist of Bloody Valentine," Sepharim said walking out of the Mist and punching the guy in the back. The guy fell. Sepharim turned his head to the camera in the corner and raised his hand with five fingers. He closed one finger and then the second one. Meaning two wins and three left to go. He walked back into the first cube to look after the young girl. He would let her join his Broken Angels group. Even though, he was in a team, each member had small division of riders who followed them.

But now it was Jerome's battle against the Shadow Gear in the battle Hurdle.

**Next Chapter, if those who wish to play a part in this story, can, by submitting their own OCs here.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Virtual Sound

**Thanks Moe-Diki for sending ome character, might introduce her soon.**

**Okay This is the battle of Jerome the Bass King. Its a Hurdle Type battle, but its a Virtual.**

**Okay sorry *Spoilers***

**I do not own Air Gear, Please enjoy, read, review, subscribe and comment**

Sepharim and Michael were sitting both down looking at the screen. On the other side was the Atlantis and Golden Dragon team watching another screen. It was their fellow member, Jerome who was named the Bass King. It was a strange name, and not even frightening. Jerome was against the Shadow Gear Team, an A/B rank team. Since the battle type was a Hurdle, it was impossible to perform in the current location. So a new technological breakthrough had been used for this battle. Jerome and the members of the Shadow Gear team were hooked up and inserted into a virtual world that was displayed on the screens of the audience. Sepharim watching the screen nudged Michael, who looked at his friend.

"Doesn't it look like a video game?" he asked pondering, Michael brushed it off and it seemed the battle was beginning.

Jerome stood on a platform which overlooked a whole city. It was strange, it was a city full of tall and large skyscrapers, the ground was filled with water that had sea creatures that looked not the ones he knew swimming round the buildings. Among that detail, there were pipes and tunnels leading around the area. Jerome looked around and spotted a glass window and saw himself. He was wearing what his mind wanted, his black camouflage trousers and his dark green t-shirt with a cute reaper on it. He had two red armbands on his arms and two large golden and black headphones around his neck.

The Shadow Gear across him on another platform consisted of two guys and three girls. One of the girls, the team leader, Rukia Nora, he already found out, was wearing black and purple striped long socks, a purple skirt and black shirt, it seemed the girls wore the same as she did, except the ATs were red. The Two guys were tall, the same height as Sepharim six foot two. Both guys were wearing long blue trousers and long sleeved shirts with the symbol of two gears working together on the front. All the members had some type of tinted sunglasses. Jerome knew the battle, he would race against one of them and the other four would need to stop him.

The starting gun was fired and the female rider, Rukia raced forward jumping from the platform down to the bottom building. Jerome stepped onto the railing. He had two choices, follow the same direction or take a jump and try to get to the other side of just a lower building. He took the second choice and stepped back. He turned his head and noticed the Shadow gear four members had vanished. He took little notice and sped forward, he activated his ATs, they were hidden in his studded boots and he jumped to the railing and jumped upwards. He spun and turned his body, so his centre of gravity allowed him to glide for a few seconds. He knew he would not get to the other side and dived downwards, going at a 45 degree angle. He could see the speck, the figure of the girl riding towards the labyrinth tunnels. He turned his legs downwards and landed onto the ground, creating a shockwave through the ground, stopping Rukia temporarily. Jerome would not use anything until the last moment and chased after her. She had the advantage of her thin body and athletic tone shape of moving quicker than him. He was not a Speed type rider, he was a close combat. He jumped into the pipes that lead to the tunnel maze.

From the shadows two pairs of eyes blinked, and a girl stepped out.

"That guy is troublesome, what level is he?" she asked her accomplice or friend, a guy, who had red tinted sunglasses on.

"From what the program R.E.A.D says, his battle level is 220, quite strong, but we can win this, Rukia's battle level is 240 and mine is 221 and yours is 250." He said.

Back in the maze, Jerome was getting a little lost. He stopped and touched the walls; he hummed a tune and put on his headphones on. He closed his eyes and turned on his iPod and began to listen to the faint sounds of the echoes. He could hear, he could see the blueprint of the maze. That was his road, he was similar to a Tuner, as they could hear ATs, and he could hear all sounds and used it. He was called the Bass King because of that. He rode through the maze, with his eyes closed, he trusted his ears and the sounds and found the exit quickly and saw in front of him two figures. It was a girl wearing purple tinted glasses and the guy wearing green tinted glasses.

"Curses, you got out earlier than Onee-san" said the guy; the girl kicked a rock, which flew towards Jerome, who moved his head.

"This guy's level is lower than us, but he found the exit easily" said the girl. Jerome rode past them towards the edge. He stopped and looked down. It was a large drop. He had ten metres of run up and he would need to use his road.

"Your back is open" shouted the guy, Jerome closed his eyes in response and turned round and opened his palm and grabbed something. He held onto it and opened his eyes. He had caught the Air treck of the girl. She jumped away, with the AT still in Jerome's hand. He looked at it and touched a part of it; it suddenly broke into small pieces. Jerome stepped back onto the railing.

"It seems for me to pass this test, I must get to the finish, which is just behind me on that high spire, but I will never get there, if you are there" he said. He fell back and fell down, the two shadow gear members quickly looked over the railing and were joined by the other members and Rukia. They saw Jerome riding backwards, vertically down the windows to the disk on the columns.

They all jumped after him. As they landed they began to surround him.

"No escape," said Rukia stepping forward, but as she did a piece of the ground broke and fell downwards. She was confused and looked at Jerome, who had been listening to some music. Steam was coming from his feet and it burst from him, a tremendous wave that made the lower levels, the other four members of the group fall down to their knees. Rukia was also forced to her knees. She looked forward and saw Jerome standing before her.

"What did you do?" she asked. Jerome touched his headphones.

"I numbed your ear drums, paralyzing your legs and AT core using high frequency sounds" he said. He looked up at the spire.

"You are too late. You have only minutes before it's a win for us, you have no time to get up there" she said laughing a little. Jerome breathed out and turned on a different music and bent his knees, he swung his leg and it sent a wave of sound at the spire. As it hit, nothing happened until the spire began to break and the highest point broke off and flew downwards. Jerome stepped to the side as the spire fell where he had stood. He took the emblem from the spire and looked at the shadow gear team.

"I believe I have won" he said walking towards some door and awakening in the real world.

A few minutes later, he joined Michael and Sepharim on the sofa.

"I love your road" said Sepharim," what are they called again?" he asked.

"The Sound and Particle Road" Jerome answered.

"Three down, two to go" said Michael. They all looked at the screens which showed Blaze and Exodus' battle.

**Done. Now review, subscribe and comment**

**I am off to soon make the Blaze and Exodus battle.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 : Road of Hell

**This is my Six Chapter and Fourth and Fifth Last Battle. Okay Read,Comment and Review**

**P.S,. I do not own Air Gear.**

Michael, Sepharim and Jerome sat on the sofa watching the screen. On the other side, the losers sat. The Atlantis Team watched as the fourth match began, but saw that the three players who had won, were not watching as knowing the outcome of the battle already. Michael and the other two knew the outcome, because every battle he had been in, he won. This was Lucifer Aflame. Or as they called him Blaze, the road he rode was similar to the Flame Road, but he had tweaked it and made it so different, no flame road rider would get near it. It was called the Hell Road. He was second in command of the team and the second strongest person in Fallen Angels.

The screen showed Lucifer wearing his business suit lighting a cigarette. Opposite him stood a man and woman wearing long cloaks, behind them were four crouched figures. The man stepped forward.

"We met already, I am Alex Isigo, the leader of The Reapers and this is my twin sister, Jale and behind us is our children, Mei, Lei, Dei and Fei" he said. Lucifer did not really care. Alex saw this and got angry.

"Children, burn him to ashes, to ashes" he shouted. The four riders behind him spun round and raced towards Blaze. The Atlantis, Shadow Gear and Golden Dragon team watched and smiled.

"He cannot take four A-rank riders" the leader of Shadow Gear said. One of the members of the Golden Dragon, the tall woman shook her head.

"It seems you do not know who this man is" she said.

"Yep, only you and you guys know" someone said. Sepharim stood leaning against the screen.

"What are you doing here?" shouted the leader of the Dragons, TA. Sepharim chuckled; he looked at the first girl he had thought.

"I wanted to see how Aneka was holding up," he said. Aneka looked down, her blue hair covering her eyes. The Leader, Aflame Thunder cleared his throat.

"What do you mean? Is he strong?" he asked. Sepharim smiled and pointed to the screen. In the span of the two minutes of talking, Lucifer stood where he had, but there were clones of him everywhere.

"How, can he do...that" asked Aflame. Sepharim chuckled as he sat down next to Aneka. The taller woman, whose name was Miriam, sat down next to her sister, who had been injured by Sepharim not long ago.

"He is the rider of the Flame Road. Yet he has done to an extent, he can create after images of himself, as the current Flame King, Spitfire can" she said. Aflame seemed to react differently, his fingers were rapping against his chair and his teeth were chattering. He was scared; he was frightened to the bones. He was imagining what type of person lead this type of team. A rider who was called Poseidon for a reason, a rider who had stopped a Fang with his hand, a rider who can destroyed a building with sound and now a rider who suppressed the Flame King, who was that man. He turned his head to the two members of the Fallen Angels who had also joined. Michael was sitting on a sofa with the Atlantis female members around him. The same with Jerome, but Jerome was speaking to the guys about that tactics and if they were willing to join his division.

"Um, Sepharim was it, what type of person is the leader of the Fallen Angels?" he asked. He had asked the question that every one of the opposing teams wanted to ask. Michael and Jerome stopped talking and looked at Sepharim who sighed.

"Well, it's hard to describe it He is a man who is a mixture of things. All I can say, if you are his opponent, just run, don't attack, just run" he said. He had a serious expression on his face, that everyone knew he wasn't lying and his fingers were shaking a little as genuine fear went though him. He smiled.

"Well. We have been talking and no one noticed Blaze's fight has nearly come to an end" he said pointing to the screen, where Lucifer had taken down the girl, the sister of the leader. The leader was holding his sister's body and kissing her forehead.

"Wake up" he shouted. Lucifer tusked.

"She is alive. I numbed her mind with the heat. It seems she was being lied to by someone. When fighting an opponent who is meant to have no emotions, you see what made that into them; War, Hate, or truth" he said. The leader seemed to understand as he put his hand to his face and began to laugh, hysterically. Lucifer was not a little surprised; it seemed he knew what was going.

"Hey, why is this a cube battle, I thought it was an Extreme Dash" said a member of Shadow gear. Jerome smiled at the member.

"Extreme Dash for Lucifer is a run. He allowed the opponent to choose the Setting and thought, in such a confined space, Lucifer would be slow. But it seems he misjudged what Lucifer is actually" he said. The leader of the Reapers ripped off his clothes and something shined in the light. Everyone saw what he was wearing; he was wearing dark red armour under his clothes and it seemed quite strong as the attacks that Lucifer had used before had just scraped it.

"I know that armour" suddenly a member of Atlantis exclaimed. He was pointing and also shaking, it seemed this battle was having an effect on all the opposing members except Michael, Jerome and Sepharim.

"That is the Anti-Flame King Armour, created for the purpose of defeating the Flame King, Spitfire." He said. Some of the riders had heard of it and the Fallen Angels, but they had not budged. Lucifer had not moved as well and Alex dashed forward swinging his leg, which sprouted blades at Lucifer's neck area. His leg went through, it was an after image, but no one had seen Lucifer even move. Alex turned round and swung his leg behind him, going though another after image. He was swearing as he began to randomly swing his legs and arms, since his body was an AT now, and each time hitting an after image.

"The Battle has ended already," said Lucifer as he appeared looking down on Alex's sister and slamming down his leg onto her. All the members watching gasped and Aneka closed her eyes burrowing her head into Sepharim's arms. The Fallen Angels sighed as they chuckled. The others looked at them confused and angry.

"Look at the screen, more closely" Michael said. They did and it showed, Lucifer's leg had crushed through flames. Alex was wide eyed.

"Where is my sister?" he asked. He even looked for his children.

"Where are my children?" he asked. Lucifer sighed.

"They are outside this booth, on their way to hospital. The injuries I gave them were shallow compared to what you did," he said. Alex was angry and he snapped charging at full force at Lucifer. Lucifer who finished his cigarette flicked it upwards and dashed forward. Alex saw and seemed frightened as Lucifer came at him. Lucifer phased through him, as Alex fell to his knees, he stood up smiling, and the armour broke and shattered into small pieces of metal. Alex's knees buckled as he fell to the floor as he saw the image in front of him. Lucifer stood with his shadow, which was a large fiery demon with six wings of fire, a thorn and spiked halo and the demon was breathing fire.

"That's Lucifer's shadow. The God of Fire; Flereous," said Sepharim.

"Now it's time to see your leader in action" said the captain of Atlantis. Michael stopped him and he noticed why. In front of him, as they all sat in a quarry of screens and seats, walked towards them a figure wearing well jeans and a shirt. It was Exodus and behind him was walking the Predators, and their clothes were torn.

"The Battle ended before it began." Sepharim said. He placed his number in Aneka's hand and rode towards the exit, as did Michael and Jerome. Lucifer joined them as he came from a hole. Exodus joined them and instantly the captain of the Golden Dragons, Aflame Thunder asked the Predators what happened.

"Erebus, Bernael, Troian, none of those names compare to what happened today. We surrender" the leader said, as he and his team knelt onto their knees in surrender. Exodus nodded and all five of the Fallen Angels looked at the other members, the wind picked up and blew a gust of sand in front of them. As it settled down, they were gone.

The losing members bickered and talked amongst themselves. In the distance, on a mound, stood a figure. She had long white hair, and a blue dress. She was eating an apple and she smirked.

"What a terrifying team. This will be fun" she said as she rode off.

**What do you think? Well review or messsage me. I know the Fifth Battle is not shown, but it causes msyterious suspicions. Okay. Eight Chapter will come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 : New Dawn

**My 8th Chapter. Here is where we intersect with the manga. The Ninth Chapter will be different. tenth and eleventh will also intersect and the twelth will also do that.**

**So please read and review and comment and check out my other stories, by clicking my avatar pic, it contains, naruto,avatar,doctor who and others**

**P.S. I do not own Air Gear. If I did, I would not be writing this**

**Chapter 8: New Dawn**

It was a quiet day in the city. At a particular school, something was going down. A battle of the teams, a race that was called Dash, The race consisting of one member from each team racing around the school on the railing. There were two more members left. A teenage boy, with a beanie, a black jacket and black trousers. He had taken a racing stance and his ATs seemed really worn out. The opponent was surprised. A girl flipped a coin. It flew from the air and as it hit the ground, the teenager's ATs, began producing steam or some type of heat signature. He stepped forward and lowered his whole body to the ground and then vanished, leaving his hat on the floor. The opponent was surprised.

"What? He disappeared?" he was surprised. The teenager was already way front and moving at a quick speed, his shadow seemed to take on a F-18/A "Hornet". He dashed forward and increased the gap between his opponent and him. He was cheered by his friends and hit by another teenager who had spiky black hair.

"Don't act all cocky, I also didn't make this team in a half –assed manner.," the leader of the opposing side said as he began to take off his helmet.

As the helmet and lower clothes were taken off, it was revealed the leader was a female.

"Sabel Tiger Head 'The Brown Bloody Sword' Iriya Natsumi" she said. She was wearing a hair band over her hair, a white vest and baggy trousers. All the members of the other team seemed to stare in surprise.

This battle was the team Kogarasumaru versus the Sabel Tigers. It was the final battle between both leaders, Iriya versus the black haired spiky teenager, Ikki. She used some trick and began to skate backwards, the battle had started already. As she did a moon walking move, she was thinking that she could beat all the male teams with her charm and no one could resist her. But as she in front of her, Ikki who was moments ago dreaming off her, was running towards her on his ATs, and an aura with wings surrounded him. She was nervous and closed her eyes as she saw a fist. But nothing happened, she looked forward and saw Ikki jump over her and perform quite an amazing trick.

She was in awe as sakura tree petals were created in a form of a rainbow. From the wind burst, her bra snapped revealing her breasts which made the team Kogarasumaru all bleed from their noses excluding the females. She squealed and surrendered to the opposing team. She walked off and suddenly she and her teammates began to strip. It seemed the deal was the losing team had to go home naked. As Ikki and has team watched, a gust of wind, blew the girls on their teams skirts up and their heads were turned. Iriya found herself clothed and holding onto someone's arms. Even from the feeling of the arm, she knew who it was.

Ikki and his team, including the girls looked at the mysterious person who had arrived. He was wearing black trainers, baggy black trousers, a black button shirt and wearing a red tie. He had dark silver hair tied behind his head. He was wearing simple glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Ikki straight away, not even thinking about what that gust of wind was.

"Me?" the person asked himself, "I am this young lady's boyfriend. And who are you?" he asked with politeness. Ikki and his team smiled. They did a weird pose, were the biggest guy flexed his muscles, some kid with an eye patch did a crane stance, Kazu and a large plump kid called Onigiri pointed their hands out and Ikki spread his arms out.

"We are Kogarasumaru, and I am Ikki their captain" he said. The person smiled and looked at Iriya who also smiled at their pose.

"Great way to be unique. Hmm, Kogarasumaru. I think I have heard of it. A Team of riders who could suppress the kings, like you said your name was Ikki, you ride the Wind Road and that blond haired kid rides the Flame Road" he said. Ikki and Kazu were taken back a little. A girl stepped in front of them, wearing a school inform, blond hair, that were curly and glasses.

"How do you know about that?" she asked. This was Ringo, a member and the secret rider as Swimming Mask, not very secret. The person looked at her.

"Oh. I never thought I would see the Thorn Queen," he said surprised. Ringo stepped back as in surprise as a person knew who she was. Ikki and his team were confused.

"Are you a rider?" asked Ikki to the person. The person smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well, what do you think, can you see any Air Trecks on me?" he asked. Ikki and his team investigated, looking around the person for any sign of ATs, and Onigiri sniffed Iriya who squealed and Onigiri was thrown back into a garbage can.

"What the hell?" asked Ikki, Onigiri who was large, was thrown back quite far away? Ikki took his hand and grabbed the collar of the person.

"What did you do to my friend?" he asked, gnarling. The person sighed and tapped Ikki's hand, which let it go suddenly. Ikki winced in pain and Ringo looked at his hand and noticed something.

"You disabled his nervous system to the hand," she said very angry. Her killing intent was rising very high; the members of the Sabel Tigers had left knowing their captain as in safe hands. Iriya held onto the arm of her boyfriend.

"You are about to get a whooping. A fight, I don't care if its all of us, but no one hurts my friends and gets away with it," Ikki said in a stern voice, his hand coming back to life. The person sighed and looked at Iriya and kissed her hand and lips.

"Go wait on the bike. I will be back in a few minutes" he said. Iriya nodded taking his coat and running back to a very fast and expensive bike. She sat down and turned on the ignition. She drove off knowing, her boyfriend could handle it.

"What is your name?" asked a large muscled tanned guy who stood behind Ikki. This was Bucha, the Tank.

"My name. Beat me and I will tell you," he said. The kid with the eye patch charged first, the patch on the other size. This was Agito /Akito, the Fang King. He swung his ATs that created blades and slashed at the person. His leg was stopped, barehanded by the person, who was holding the ankle of Agito's leg. He was thrown to the side as Onigiri went again, upside down, but was also thrown to the side, once more. Ikki, Bucha, Kazu and Ringo were surprised. Bucha went forward and slammed his fists towards the person, but his fists were stopped by the person's finger.

"I am not strong. I just know, where to touch to stop someone" he said. He then compressed is finger into a fist and slammed in between the chest plates of Bucha, pushing him back. He fell to his knees and coughed blood.

Kazu vanished from his point and appeared above the person slamming down his foot onto his head. He missed and was caught by the person's arm.

"You are quick. If you train, some more, you can become a true flame king" he said. Another kick swung through and the person had to jump away and throw Kazu to the side.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Ikki angry. The person sighed and raised his palm.

"Find out when you beat me," he said simply. Ikki jumped at him, but was suddenly suspended in the air. He was surprised as he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" he asked the person. The person smiled and opened his palm, and there lay a small pin and bottle.

"I administered a small aesthetic to your legs" he said. Ikki could not move and soon, his vision became blurry. Ringo was surprised and a little scared. The person walked up to her and stopped as he picked up a small piece of jewellery.

"It seems, you ear rings fell off when you disguised your true nature as someone else" he said giving it to her. She took them and was taken back.

"Who are you?" she asked. The person smiled as he straightened his tie and cuffs.

"Exodus. The Fallen King" he said as he walked away towards an alley and the sound of a metal cans fall. Ringo's knees buckled as she fell to the floor. The other two girls helped her up. Ringo had heard of the Fallen King and who he was. A rider who even her leader, Kilik, would have trouble with.

On the other side of two, Iriya stopped her motorbike and sighed.

"Hey pretty girl, nice ride, can I have it and can my friend have you" said a pair of voices behind her. She turned to see large men, stinking of booze and cigarettes and sex. She was not scared because she knew she was safe.

"No, thanks" she answered. The men looked at her.

"Ooh, what a brave one. I am going to have some fun with her" said one of the guys. As he reached for her, his arm went numb and then his legs. He fell to the floor. His friend looked at him and his own legs buckled.

"What the fucking hell is this?" he shouted. Iriya smiled and looked behind them, they turned round to see a shadow monster and they fainted from the fear.

"My boyfriend, the Fallen Angel Exodus" she said. Exodus walked to her and kissed her hand. She giggled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his nose. He chuckled and sat down on the bike.

"So, no one is at base right now. We have the place to ourselves" Exodus said. Iriya squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his back. The Bike zoomed forward towards the far reaches of the city.

As the bike passed, from behind a large metal poster, stepped out a girl wearing school uniform,, who had white hair and typed something into her phone.

"So the Leader has a girlfriend, interesting" she said and called for a car, which was the form of a War Car, but pimped out. She stepped in and the car drove off.

**There you go finished**

**Review,and Comment and send me the bios if you want to have your OC here and thanks again Moe-Diki for reading these stories.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Science Blood

**After the Battle of the Fallen Angels we have the showing of what is arrely shown in Air Gear. Riders' true lives. Read and Comment**

***I do not own Air Gear. But It would be good if they do not steal my ideas**

Four days after they lost the battle to the Fallen Angels, the Golden Dragons sat around in their normal clothes. They were in a diner around a square table waiting for their food. The leader, Seishou wore a business suit; the Golden Dragon the Sky, Tana wore a dark blue dress, with her hair tied back. She was stroking the head of Silver Dragon of the Earth, Yuki, who was wearing a school uniform. The Crimson Dragon or Aneka was sitting just next to Seishou looking at a black rose, which she had found on her door step. She was wearing black jeans and a red shirt and her eyes were both open. She had a bandage on her neck.

Seishou looked at his team with a saddened look, but then smiled as their order came of food and drinks. Tana woke Yuki, who looked up and sat up properly; she saw her food and drooled over the table. Tana seeing this used a cloth to wipe away and smiled, at the excitement of her sister, Tana was wearing a dark blue dress, which meant she was going to work later. All the members had other jobs and were actually different than what they showed in their battle with the Fallen Angel of Blood, Sepharim. Seishou was a leading high executive in a law firm, Tana was a secretary to the mayor of the City, Yuki was a school girl in middle school and Aneka was a mangaka and part time skateboard designer. Seishou drank his coffee and looked over at Aneka who was admiring the black rose; it was as if made naturally, nothing about showed it was made in a factory.

"Who gave you that?" Seishou asked. Aneka looked up at him, not embarrassed and not hiding it. She stroked the petals of darkness.

"It was left at my door, with a letter from an Admirer" she said. She kind of knew who it was. Seishou, also had some guess, but he was oblivious how Aneka felt after fighting the Bloody Angel. Tana and Yuki who had stopped talking and eating looked at Aneka and also knew the Admirer, since they had seen him pass by and leave a rose there. And he had made no effort of hiding himself. Yuki leaned over the table and took some food from Aneka's plate and ate it. Tana sighed, but her eyes changed slightly and she held Yuki and jumped out of the way from the table. Seishou and Aneka reacted also. A second later, the glass broke, the walls surrounded it shattered. Seishou looked around himself, dusting after the dust of rubble and found no one else was in the diner except them. And he knew this was not natural, someone was targeting them.

"Ooh. Damn, Giga, you missed" said a voice in anger. From the opening, the sunlight brushed off and stood six people. They seemed to be wearing white and black coats. Four guys and two girls, was the composition of this group. It seemed they were riders, since, Seishou guessed to destroy that glass and brick and be quick enough for them not to notice, they must be A Class Level Riders. Seishou was not wearing his ATs, none were, well except Aneka, who had some type of AT on her legs. Aneka tried to get up as she had injured herself from the blast. A piece of sharp glass had cut her leg and she was trying to stop the bleeding. She heard Seishou shout to her, but she could not make out as there was a large gust of wind that came from the opening. The six people had now stepped inside the cafe. They were wearing, all o them white clothes, to be exact white scientist clothes. Aneka noticed there were only five and turned her head and saw the sixth one not far from her, around two metres from her. She was surprised and a little frightened. The sixth one, was male, stood about 6ft and was wearing a white coat where he had no sleeves and the coat opened up near his legs revealing white trousers and white shoes with markings that seemed to be part of an AT. On the man's shirt there was a name badge, which read _Gigaza Berto, _and Aneka knew this man was responsible for the hole in the wall. She tried to get up to be on guard against these people when she felt a hand on her back and shoulder. The man had appeared before her and was helping her up. She knew he had another intention. She pushed away from him, slapping his hand from her shoulder. The man touched his hand and smiled at her. He looked back at the other five people, distinctly the woman with red hair, flowing hair, who wore a white Lolita dress with a white umbrella in her hand. The woman nodded and Gigaza cracked his knuckles but not before he arched his head towards where Seishou was. He was not there but behind Gigaza and slammed his elbow into the enemy's back pushing him to the ground. Seishou stood over him; his emotion on his face was pissed. Seishou was able to move still at incredible speeds without his Air Trecks. He was the rider of the Flame and Thunder Road, his natural skills was his speed and agility of appearing out of nowhere and creating illusions with words and sounds. He was about to stomp down on the man who had touched Aneka, but when he looked down, the man was up and he sensed him behind him.

Seishou was flung to the other side of the cafe into a wall. He was literally stuck in the wall; he coughed blood from that force as he felt his ribs break. He was not alone. Someone had pushed him against the wall and it was not that bastard, Gigaza. Seishou averted his eyes to the opening and saw that the two other guys were inside the opening with both females sitting on two chairs. Seishou looked towards Yuki and Tana who were on the floor looking back at him, a little frightened. Tana stood up, but before her appeared one of the men. The man was wearing a long white robe. His neck and lower part of his face was covered by the collar of the robe. His arms or legs were not shown as the sleeves and trouser legs were large and long. Tana saw this man was taller than her and was staring deep down into her eyes. She suddenly felt something in her gut and looked down to see blood flowing from her, she felt cold, but her mind was asking what had happened and was Yuki alright. She turned her head and saw Yuki was not there. She averted her eyes back to the man and her face and expression changed from fear to anger as she brought her leg up towards the man's head. When she thought she hit something, it was the man's arm. He clenched her leg and she felt the force on her skin and bone. She felt her swung from her place towards the wall, crashing again and falling to the ground bleeding. Aneka looked around and saw Yuki was helping Seishou from his position, but she saw something and screamed.

"Run Yuki" she shouted. Yuki turned round and she felt it. Her body was compressed against the wall and then the floor and her body imprinted into the floor. She tried to get up, but every time was forced more into the ground. Aneka saw this and grew angry. She swung her leg and then her back leg, aiming two fangs which formed together to make a Holy Cross Fang. It headed towards the two women in the chairs. They did nothing as the man who had pushed Tana to the ground appeared before the two females and swung his own leg, negating the Cross. Aneka was bewildered.

"Hmph. It's stronger than predicted, but still weak." The man said and fired at her, the same holy Cross. She was not ready and she was hit and her clothes were ripped. She squealed and fell to the ground, bleeding, her breasts and crotch exposed. The man smiled and walked towards her, unbuttoning his shirt. Seishou seeing this from his suspended position saw the members of his team injured and exposed. He could not sit and do nothing. He forced his arms forward and his whole body. He landed on the ground, all bloody. He charged towards the man, but was slammed into the ground by force of air. His hand could not even reach the man's hand. He had no hope; they had no hope at all. But he remembered one thing; he had been given something by the man who had beaten his whole team.

-Flashback—

Seishou was walking way, when he was called back by the Crimson Rider, Sepharim. Seishou looked at him when he was in front of him.

"If your team is ever in trouble, more importantly, Aneka and you cannot do anything, just use this" he said. Sepharim gave Seishou a black card which had a symbol he did not know. He had kept it because he knew, something would happen, he felt it in his gut.

-End of Flashback—

Seishou moved his hand towards his pocket and took it out. He was about to do what he had been told by Sepharim, but the card was ripped from his hands by the female. She was wearing a long white dress, and had her blue hair made into braids, she was wearing red tinted sunglasses and she had a smirk on her face.

"What do we have here? A calling card by the Vampyre Corporation?" she asked. She smiled and broke the card into pieces. Seishou put his face down and smiled slowly. What Sepharim had told him was to break the card. The female slammed her foot down on Seishou's head and looked to the man who was wearing a white business shirt and white work trousers, who was rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards the exposed nude Aneka. Seishou hoped Sepharim would sense the card or something. As the man closed in on Aneka he had taken his shirt off.

"This girl was touched by the Crimson Beast. Hmph. He has great taste in women" he said and reached his hand for her breasts. The red haired girl shouted to him suddenly.

"Get away" she shouted. The man did not understand and raised his hand and saw why she had shouted. His hand was not there; it had been sliced off and now was on the floor. He screamed in pain and saw that Aneka was not there. She was in the arms of a man, wearing black trousers, a black jacket, red shirt and black tie, his dark crimson hair covering one of his eyes and he had a black cigarette in his mouth, spewing out white smoke. Aneka opened her eyes and noticed a familiar face in front of her, she smiled with the strength she had.

"Sepharim," she said. She saw her exposed body and remembered. She was placed onto the ground and covered with Sepharim's jacket. Sepharim rolled up his sleeves a slight bit and flicked his cigarette away. He looked back at Aneka, kindness and tranquillity in his tone.

"Hi beautiful, stay there okay. I need to take care of some business" he said kindly.

**Thanks for reading! Review, Comment**


	9. Chapter 9 : Vampire King

**This is Chapter 11, or 10. This is the Battle of Sepharim vs Tech Demons. Now, I thank Moe-Doki 008, Salvo of the Sound and Aya Kruez for submitting their characters to this fanfic.**

**p.s. I do not own Air Gear**

"Stay there" he said kindly to her. A leg came towards him, by the man who now had only one and a half arms.

"Don't ignore me" he shouted. His leg was stopped and sliced clean off. He fell to the ground and was bleeding everywhere.

"You touched her, your ripped her clothes of and you were going to rape her, punishment; Death" he said, with evil intent in his eyes. Aneka did nothing to stop Sepharim, because she knew this was a different Sepharim and her words would do nothing. The man on the ground was protected by the first man who touched her, Gigaza, who resided his stance. He fired his leg which seemed to be a shock wave. Sepharim took a stance and slammed his fist onto the oncoming wave of shock. The wave dispersed once hitting his fist. Sepharim looked at the two.

"Both of you are dead" he said. He cracked his fists and as the two stood up, one of them barely; their ATs finally came to life as they took of their robes. Both men were wearing white trousers with white and red ATs which seemed to look like the Fang and Over Regalia. Sepharim was about to attack them, when he stopped and looked around. He saw Yuki on the ground, as well as Tana and Seishou not far from him. Sepharim looked at the two men, the other two guys and the females in the chairs.

"One moment" he said. He walked over to Yuki; the man did nothing that was next to her. Sepharim placed Yuki next to Aneka; he did the same with Tana and Seishou. Seishou smiled as his injuries were the worst and he was tended to by Tana who cupped his head in her lap and kissed him. It seemed Tana and Seishou were a thing, if someone looked closely they would see they both had the same golden rings. They were married and it showed how Tana cared for him.

Sepharim smiled and kissed Aneka's forehead and walked away from them towards the enemy. The enemy had regrouped. The females were still sitting, but beside each of them were two men. The female with red hair stood up and swung her hair back, trying to get Sepharim's attention. When there was no reaction she cleared her throat.

"We are the Tech Demons. A- Class or Higher Class Team. We think of ourselves as King Class" she said smirking. Sepharim showed no reaction. The woman walked over to Gigaza and stroked his cheek.

"This is Gigaza Berto, the Shock King" she said. She walked over to the man who had no arm or leg, but it seemed his AT was growing and had formed him a leg and arm.

"This is Jezo Cybero, Eternal Blade" she said, kissing his cheek. She then walked back to her chair.

"I am Jezebel Arachnid, The White Widow" she said, licking her lips when looking at Sepharim. The second female stood up, she had blue hair, and a white dress on.

"I am Mell, Sound of Music" she said with a simple tone. She walked to the two guys who stood beside her. The man who had his collar covering half his face, his sleeves and trousers covering his arms and legs stood to attention as she passed him.

"This is Quin, Quick Blade" she said. She then passed the last guy who was wearing white trousers, a white vest and had tattoos on his arms.

"This is Mephisto, The Rider of the Thor Road" she said. Mephisto looked pumped, he had veins popping everywhere. Sepharim guessed this man used his fists more than his ATs.

"It is polite for us to introduce, it would be rude if you don't" Jezebel said smiling. Sepharim shook his head. Jezebel was annoyed and blew out some air. She opened her palm and Quin placed a flat screen in front of him which lighted up and created a holographic image of Sepharim. There were lines of texts and numbers appearing next to the holographic image. Jezebel cleared her throat and began to read the contents on the screen.

"Sepharim Blackhurst, only Son of Lucuis Blackhurst, heir to the Blackhurst Corporation, musician, Athlete and Gentlemen that many high class ladies wish to hold his hand and be with him. What an outstanding resume," Jezebel said. She then touched the screen that the colour changed to red and it showed a clothed and hooded figure, who looked like Sepharim. Jezebel cleared her throat once more.

"Sepharim the Vampire King, the Crimson Demon, many names, S-Class Rider, Rider of the Fang and Blood Road, Battle Level – 220. Impressive, member of the Fallen Angels, who leader is Exodus, the rider who we deem to be the Emperor of the World" she said excited.

"You are our next target, because," she said, Sepharim did not need to ask. His purpose was here to destroy them for hurting his girlfriend.

"You and this team are nothing compared to the Emperor, we have assigned ourselves our duty to dispose of trash like you." She said. She smiled and turned to her team mates, who also smiled. They heard a sound and turned to where it came from, Mephisto was blocking a punch from Sepharim and he was being pushed back. Sepharim bent his arm and slammed the elbow into the face of Mephisto who was flung back out of the opening, not responding. Jezebel was surprised, but she took her composure.

"Well let's begin. Quin, Jezo and Gigaza, kill him." She said. Sepharim looked as all three surrounded him. Quin was the first one to attack as he swung his AT towards Sepharim's head. Sepharim looked at the speed of the leg and from one glance understood why Quin was called Quick Blade. Sepharim had to stop with his hand. The blades cut his sleeves and clothes and this irritated Sepharim, just a tad, his father's tailor had spent two months making this suit and this priceless and beautifully made red shirt was being torn. He saw the second leg coming from his other side by the other rider, Gigaza. As Gigaza aimed for the side, Sepharim pushed Quin away and turned his body to stop the kick with one hand. As he felt the force, he knew these riders had been trained extensively and they had hidden properties. Sepharim was pushed back just a few metres. Quin and Gigaza looked at their ATs. They were smiling they had landed a hit, but in their minds, both were thinking; _Damn, what is he made off, my leg kills like hell. _Sepharim sighed. He took out a cigarette and lit up, taking a puff. Quin irritated by this, jumped forward and did not hear the shout from his comrade. Quin vanished and appeared just at the right side of Sepharim and stepped forward, turning his body, swinging his back foot around him and towards the side of Sepharim's head. There was contact, but Quin looked very surprised and a little scared. The man in front of him had stopped the blade AT bare handed while smoking with the other hand. Sepharim turned his head and glared at Quin, then after that Quin yelped as he felt his AT being crushed, and it wasn't just his imagination, he looked at his AT, as Sepharim bare handed once more was crushing the metal blade Air Treck. He was trying to get free and he felt the cold dark smoke around him. Sepharim was breathing smoke on him. It surrounded him, and he looked around. He heard cries from around him and Gigaza shout, _run._ He was surrounded by a thick fog that was slowly turning red. He swung his other working leg into the fog and hit nothing, as the smoke was somehow trying to eat the leg. He pulled it back. He took a stance and his ATs accelerated and he jumped forward, he passed through and slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, Gigaza and Jezo lay on the floor bloody and their ATs destroyed. Quin was surprised, he was compared the weakest member of the team. He turned towards the females; Jezebel was in the air, being held by her neck, by Sepharim who was still smoking. He threw her to the ground and turned to Quin.

"Oh you escaped" he said simply. He walked towards Mell, who was just a little scared. He looked over her and his aura was taking form of a giant demon with six pairs of wings. Quin felt his knees break under him as he fell to the ground. He was really fearful for Mell, who he always had a crush on. Mell stood up and looked at Sepharim who smiled.

"Oh a tough one" he said. He raised his fist and was going to hit Mell, but before he did, there was a shout.

"Now" said a voice. It seemed to be coming from behind him. Sepharim felt himself being flung outside. He landed outside and found himself surrounded by a few hundred riders. From the opening of the cafe, came out Jezebel barely with Gigaza, Jezo, Quin and Mell, including Mephisto standing, all bloody, except Mell. The riders of the Tech Demons all charged at Sepharim in anger for attacking their leaders. Sepharim flicked the cigarette to his feet and put it out. He looked at his silver watch and looked at the sky. As they the first line of riders was around him, about two metres away. He smirked and glared at them and in reaction the whole first line was sliced open and fell to the ground, their blood flying up into the air. The second line got more enraged and as they got closer, they were also brutally sliced. As each wave came, it seemed Sepharim was doing nothing, but it seemed he was moving such at a high speed. Mell, who was holding her hand over her mouth was frightened, nudged her comrades pointing to the area around the street. A mist was slowly covering the area; it was a red bloody mist. Jezebel was looking through her Data Pad.

"What is this mist? Where is his power coming from? The records don't show this level of skill" she said nervous. She was typing in the things she had seen and the scanner that the normal ATs Read card was in. The number was increasing.

"No. This can't be. The Level is 299" she said. Her comrades were truly afraid now. There was a rider in front of them, slaughtering their underlings and comrades. So fast, it seemed he was doing nothing at all. After only one minute, the army was on the ground, covered in blood. The Tech Demons walked towards ready to stand their ground against Sepharim. Sepharim turned his head and they all gasped as they saw blood on his face and his smile and eyes glaring for more. Mell noticed around them, all the blood was rising and becoming a bloody mist. It surrounded the whole street and surrounded the Tech Demons. They were scared, and as they saw Sepharim walk into the mist. There was a cackling laugh in the mist and Mephisto was the first down, as everyone went to him and found his clothes ripped as was his body. He spoke a few words, which Jezebel made out as, "Beware of the Eyes". Jezebel understood on some level that it was best to leave. They were way over the heads to go up against a rider who was evolving every minute. Jezebel shouted to everyone retreat, and they did, Quin instead went towards Mell and took her hand. He turned his head to look back at his comrades who had jumped blindly into the mist. There were cries of pain and killing, and Jezo and Gigaza both walked out of the mist and fell to the ground, all cut. Quin was a little worried for Jezebel, but she was the leader, so he trusted her. He felt his arm being gripped and turned back and saw Mell stuffing her face into his chest. He smiled as she understood him and he slightly got a nose bleed from her breasts against his chest. He looked around and noticed no one was watching. He picked Mell up and jumped in the air. It seems he was hiding his true potential as he flew through the air onto the roof of the cafe. He jumped to another building and there were in alley way. He knew it was his one chance in a life time. Mell was scared of him now; she was seeing another side of Quin. He took out a knife and looked at her breasts, his eyes become beast like and his body was showing of sexual arousal, that Mell screamed. Quin reached to her chest and ripped her dress off and smiled. He was about to rip off more when he looked at his knife and the blade turned to dust. He turned his head round and saw a very tall shadow over him. He was feeling fear, more than he had against the Beast, or Sepharim. Quin swung round and aimed his leg at the shadow. He missed completely and turned back to Mell, however found her gone, as well as her dress. Quin jumped upwards back to the roof to look around. He scanned the area and found nothing, and rode back to the bloody mist. When he arrived, he found there was nothing. Everything clean; no blood, no bodies and no rubble, nothing to show there was a battle, the slaughter of people and the killing of others. The only clear thing that showed that they had fought here was the boarded up area of wooden planks over the hole in the wall. He jumped down and looked at the road. Slight marks of AT's acceleration burns, he stood up and was bewildered. He smiled to himself, relieved that Sepharim had gone and his team was dead now. He laughed out loud onto the whole neighbourhood.

"What are you laughing at coward?" asked a voice behind him. He turned and his jaw dropped. Sepharim was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette with the girl they had attacked, wearing a gothic Lolita dress next to him, holding his arm. Behind them, the two sisters wearing red and purple black dresses and the leader of the Golden Dragons, Seishou wearing Victorian Era suit. It seemed, those clothes were spares that someone had given them and the Golden Dragons enjoyed them. Quin couldn't say anything; he was alone, on his own against them.

"He is laughing because he thought we were dead" said another voice. This time the voice was female, as Quin turned round, he knew the voice. There behind him, stood the Tech Demons, Jezebel was wearing her dress, Mephisto had Gigaza over his shoulder and Jezo was in a wheelchair, his arm and leg bandaged up and covered. And Mell stepped out from behind, Quin's face lightened up and he knew they would believe a man rather than a woman. He stepped towards her and only her, his hand ready at his leg to get out another knife.

Mell stepped back in fear and Quin kept walking, Mell afraid, turned her back to him and ran forward to something behind the group. He ran after her, slight confusion why his comrades did not stop him. He turned his head back towards the front and hit something. He stepped back and looked up. The shadow he had seen before was now clearly lit. The person in front of him, stood at 6ft 4, was the tallest man he had seen. He was wearing black trousers, a black basketball vest and he was fairly tanned. He had long black hair that was covered by a hat and headphones. His eyes were blazing gold and were looking down onto Quin. Quin looked at the person's arms and saw this man was strength as although not bodybuilder, he had a fair share of muscles. He turned to look for Mell and saw her gripping this man's arm. He was enraged and angry; she had gone for someone else. He was pissed off and took out his knife. None moved, not even Mell. He threw the knife at her; he expected it to hit her or maybe the person to catch it. But he was surprised at what he saw. Mell caught the blade and her eyes changed to sliver. She borrowed the headphones from the man and looked at the knife. She sang four letters or one word. _Scan Blade. _ Her ATs spun slowly and she observed the blade carefully. She then threw the blade back at Quin aiming at his ATs. They hit his Air Trecks and they shattered from the force and precision. Quin fell back surprised and ran off to the middle of the street. He was surrounded on both sides. He fell to his knees and whimpered.

"What? What happened?" he asked. He had been gone not so long, ten to twenty minutes. A shadow loomed over him; it was the same man with Mell.

"When the mist surrounded us, the bodies of our comrades were taken off and healed. They were not injured, just put to sleep for a couple of minutes. Jezo was injured already, he was captured and his screams was the prying of the absorbing AT he had on him. Gigaza did not trust anyone and attacked and was knocked out. Jezebel already knew that her men were not dead and wondered why you didn't get hurt. It seemed you were hiding you true potential," Mell said. Quin and everyone else were surprised at Mell's tone. She had been shy, now she was strong. Jezebel stepped forward.

"You tried to rape her, you perverted dirty pig" she said kicking Quin's head. No one stopped her. Quin was lifted up by two men who were wearing hooded black capes. The man who held Mell's hand looked at the hooded men and said something and the men dragged Quin away. Mell hugged the man and Jezebel also thanked him, asking his name.

"Jerome. And your name isn't Mell is it, Momo" he said to Mell who nodded as saying her name was Momo. When Jezebel heard his name, she looked to Sepharim and knew she was in the presence of a King.

"The Bass King" she said. Momo stopped her before she kneeled and told her something that made Jezebel walk away with Jezo in a wheelchair and Mephisto holding Gigaza over his shoulder. Momo hugged Jerome, as they walked back to Sepharim and Aneka.

"Jeez, Seth, good I was in the area or you would have truly killed everyone" he said. Sepharim sighed and kissed Aneka's head and finished his cigarette. Momo bowed to the Golden Dragons in apology for what she did. Sepharim stood up, with Aneka standing up also. He spoke to the Golden Dragons.

"You need a new name, logo and design. Since this battle, well your news of your loss has already reached the Net. Why don't you join my team? Well not much of a team, more of a family of riders who are very skilled. We are called Dark Contact" he said with a smile, He gave Seishou a card and walked to a black Harley. He sat down onto it and Aneka followed him, jumping behind him and wrapping her arms around him. They drove off, into the distance, heading in the direction of the Carnival. Momo and Jerome walked towards the centre of the city to buy food. The Golden Dragons also left, and as Seishou walked past he placed a few coins in the bin of a blind person. The blind person shouted at them and he walked away. The blind person was a teenager who stepped and leaned on a lamp post. He had ATs on his legs.

"This was a brutal battle. I need to see how Ikki is doing" he said and rode off. One more person stood in the street; it was a girl, teenager, 17 years old. She had brown hair, a hat with cat ears and she was wearing black sleeves on her striped white and black shirt and black skirt with black ATs after her black tights.

"Strong" she said. She turned on her heel and rode off.

**Longest Air Gear Chapter I have yet written. **

**Moe - Momo**

**Salvo - Saiko**

**Aya - Lira**

**Thank you, all three of you for that. Read, Review and Comment and also thank you Lonely Skyz for reviewing my work.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Bloody Rose

**This is my Twelth Chapter. The aftermath of what occurred in the previous chapter. **

**Introducing a Submitted Character - Named Mayuri. Thank you Shimamura**

**p.s. I do not own Air Gear. **

**P.s.s. The new air gear chapter is so cool. Two powers. Damn you for thinking like me **

It was a slow progressing day; everyone was coming to terms what had happened a week ago. A week ago, a team of A and S Class Riders had attacked the A Class Team Golden Dragons and had detoured what was important and the male riders had attempted to rape the female bloody rider of the Golden Dragons. They had failed when; a King Class Rider had arrived and destroyed each rider one by one. What happened was something that no one could explain, something so horrifying and frightening. A witness who had to tell the police what had happened after the security cameras were damaged and what left all the debris around the place. The witness' detail was some demon appearing and slaughtering an army of skaters and then absorbing their blood and becoming mist. The police put the witness into an asylum, but the police chief knew the truth, since he had been near the scene and had seen the man leaving the scene.

The news stations told of conspiracies involving the army, the scientific community and some small stations talked about riders. They were right about that part, the riders were involved. In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a Battleship was heading towards Japan, it was an American Navy ship, easily noticed by its clear design and colour and that it had American jets on the surface. There was a shout that echoed throughout the whole ship, that made the crew men and others look towards the door of one of the hulls open. In the doorway, stood a muscle man, he was wearing an army skin tight vest, with army trousers, he had long black hair. This man's name was Nike, one and the strongest King of Genesis' Four Kings. He was holding a knife and was cutting some apples. He threw down the apples onto the ground and stepped on them.

"Sir, what is a problem?" asked a crew man. His answer was a knife in his head as he fell dead. Nike was really pissed. He walked towards the edge of the ship, seeming calm and not destroying anything on the way. He stood at the edge, and front of the ship. In front of them, a guerrilla jet was flying towards them. Nike breathed in and out and then clenched his fists. He screamed out loud and swung his leg into the air, his ATs slicing through the air and cutting the wind. He fired a shot from his AT, which was like a wind blade. The Blade hit the jet and sliced clean through. The jet exploded and all the debris fell into the water.

"So what happened?" asked a voice behind Nike. Nike did not turn, just clenched his fists.

"That Bastard, that fucking ghost" he said. The voice was a woman, a long and slender woman, with pink hair that was to her waist. She was wearing a red formal dress and holding a glass of wine.

"Ghost? Who is that?" she asked. Nike turned round and he was smiling. He grabbed her; she dropped her glass of wine, the glass falling and landing on its bottom, not breaking. She was grabbed by her ass and she felt her breasts being fondled as Nike had put his hand under her dress. Nike whispered a few words into her ear.

"Ghost is a Demon. Don't go after him" he said simply. He then let go off both hands and lifted her. She squealed and was taken by Nike into the ship inner apartments. There were shouts and screams afterwards, which Nike later emerged smiling, after an hour. He went back to his quarters. After a few minutes, the same woman also stepped out and asked a soldier to get ready her private jet.

She was on her jet flying towards Japan, to be exact Tokyo. She was going against what Nike had told her. Her name was Lady Penelope Elizabeth III. She was royalty back in her country which was the United Kingdom and she was quite rich. Under that royal and beautiful posture was a blood lust killer who had fallen for Nike for his war like actions when she met him at a Ball, which he had come to destroy and rescue a rider who had been chained. Nike had taken her with him because she had the same look as he did and his brother. She peered into the window and looked down. She could see the land coming closer. Over the tanoy system, the captain said a few words.

"We will be landing in fifteen minutes, Lady Penelope," he said. She smiled seductively as she finished her red wine. She was flying to Japan to challenge this man, who her partner was seemingly afraid of. She was a rider, a powerful one, a Queen and a Brain Charger for that fact. She was called the Demon Succubus, because most of her opponents were males, and after battles, they would be near death.

They landed, after 15 minutes and Penelope walked to a private limousine. She sat down in the back and in the compartment, a man in a black and red suit sat. He kissed Penelope's white glove hand.

"It's nice to see you, Miss Penelope," said the man. Penelope smiled and pulled away her hand.

"Yes, Vanguard. Do you have the files?" she asked. The butler, Vanguard nodded and pressed a button on the side of a door. A holographic screen appeared between the two and five holographic images formed. Two were crouching and the other three were standing.

"Quite hard to get this information" said Vanguard. Penelope pressed a button and a commentary began speaking, a female voice.

"Fallen Angels; King Class Team, Power skills suppress the Original Sleeping Forest. Five Members and five sub divisions, this team holds over six teams under their rule. Members consist of the leader; Exodus, the Fallen King whose skill is unparallel and has yet to be defeated. From information we have found, his AT consists of a power that makes all over roads obsolete. Second Member; Lucifer, the Phoenix King, known as the Demon of the Road and Sky as when watching recordings of his battles, he is rarely moving from his place, but if watching scene to scene, he is able to move back and forth within seconds, making him on same level as the Original Flame King or even stronger. Third Member; Jerome, the Bass King, supposedly a Tuner who became a Rider, not much information about him, not even about his level, as it says every time it hits a number, the READ shuts down." said the female voice. The next image that that came up was centred on a hooded figure and a man in a Victorian era suit. Penelope licked her lips in arousal and taste she wanted the leader rider and all his friends.

"Fourth Member, known as the Vampyre King, a rider who is not a Gravity child or Brain Charger but something else, according to witness reports and video evidence, his READ evolves by three points every week and sometimes more. He is at a 299 level, according to the latest net forum post" the woman said. The gentleman turned to dust and the holographic image of the hooded figure enlarged on his head.

"Information small, known on the streets as Neptune or Poseidon, Rider of the Seas and Storms, who READ is 160 only, and he is the weakest and final member of the Fallen Angels. "

As Penelope smiled, Vanguard presented her with another screen. On the screen flashed a red warning.

"Warning, do not, with any joking approach the Fallen Angels or be responsible for your own death and funeral" was what the message said. This warning made the expression on Penelope's face more flustered as she gripped her chest and leg area, becoming more aroused. Vanguard sighed in response and turned to the window, creating a black wall between him and her. She typed on the computer and brought images that surrounded her. The images were of Nike fighting and killing, and it had powerful riders and them also in battle. She felt around her body and...

Vanguard knew what was happening. His Mistress was like this, always, that was why he was chosen as a Butler and Handler to check on her. He was called Vanguard for a reason, some odd years ago, he thought with the Original Sleeping Forest and was defeated, after it took Over and Fang King to push him down. Since then, his skills are rusty, but Penelope found his stash of notes on them and wished to learn, she did and she was known later as the Queen of the Mirrors, Wine and Glass, because of her etiquette and her language when fighting someone. The car stopped and both got out. They stood before a tall hotel.

"Your room awaits milady" said Vanguard taking her bags and walking up the stairs. She followed closely. Before she even git to the door, she was grabbed from behind, her neck pressed with a knife and her back pressed with something hard.

"You smell nice and I bet you taste good" said a guy with a covered face. He reached for her leg and she did not resist.

"Are you a rider?" she asked him. He looked and answered with a No. The next thing he knew, he was slammed down to the floor and he saw numerous of her and all of them held a knife. They came down and he screamed.

To everyone else, they saw the man trip while holding a woman and start having seizures. Penelope walked up the stairs and looked at Vanguard.

"Did you breathe it in?" she asked him. He shook his head and she nodded. They walked into the hotel and took a lift towards the penthouse.

Across the street from them was a man. He was wearing casual wear and he was holding a photograph that showed him and a girl. She folded the photo and pocketed it.

"Riders are coming, why?" he asked himself and walked towards the streets.

**I hope you enjoyed this small saga. New OCs, New Enemies and New Opens for you readers to submit characters if you wish. **

**Read, Review, Comment and so on. **


	11. Chapter 11 : Kogarasumaru Training

** Here is the 12th, no 13th Chaper. Introduction of Salvo's Character a little better; Saiko of the Blind and Aya Kruez, her character Lira of the Nightmare. Its coming together. This chapter is about Kogarasumaru, just showing their abilities before you see them totally in the manga. Current setting. They have yet to fight Slepnir. Shimi, your character, Mayuri will soon arrive**

**P.s. I do not own Air Gear. I wish i did. i wish i had rollerblades and could do tricks.**

In a junkyard, sounds of metal hitting metal resonated around the area. The source of the noises was actually wheels grinding against metal. It was the proposed Wind King, Ikki.

He was angry from the expression on his face. He had not long ago been beaten by a rider who did not use his ATs. It was the first time he had felt genuine fear. He was being watched by his team, Kogarasumaru which included the members; Agito, The Fang King, Kazu, the Soon to be Flame King, Buccha; the heavy rider, Onigiri, the Rider of the Smell road. Those four were also joined by three girls, Yayoi; one who was Agito's Tuner and Emily; a girl with a crush on Kazu and who is known to have great strength and Kururu; The Leader of Tool To Tou and Ikki's tuner. Walking towards Ikki was a girl, with short brown hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a red tank top with a white jacket over it. She was cold, but she had been riding all day and had gotten here recently. The time of the day was coming to midnight and the Junkyard was illuminated by lamps on the walls, ceiling bars and the floor.

Behind her, another person walked. He was holding a stick, tapping the floor in front of him. It seemed he was blind as he had sunglasses on him. He was wearing dark army trousers and a white vest. It seemed he had been chasing the girl in front of him.

"So is Ikki still pissed off" said the blind guy. Agito, who had a patch on his eye, moved it to one side, which changed personality, making him Akito.

"Yes, Saiko, he is trying to think how that man defeated us," he said in a shy tone. His hands near his chin, very shy and scared. Yayoi walked over to him and held him in her arms. Akito held her, since the training and incident where she was captured; Akito was more close to her, although Agito just thought of her as some damn woman who could tune him. Saiko, seemed to the Blind Rider, he sat down next Buccha, the large tanned man, who muscles were tensing. There was a bandage over his abdomen which had been afflicted by this mysterious man. Kazu turned round towards Saiko, and touched his hat.

"So did you find anything interesting on your walk?" he asked. Saiko turned and glared, at what he thought was Kazu, but was actually Emily, who just sighed.

"Yes. I asked a few contacts about this Rider that you said made mince meat out of you guys" he said. When he felt the tension and Ikki's stopping of riding, he knew they wanted him to continue.

"There is no information about who he is, but was able to get that he is the Leader of a Team, who made its debut two years ago, and then lay in the shadows when you guys came into the A.T. World. And I watched one of their weakest members fight and boy, shit, they are fucking strong" he said really pissed off. There was a small yelp as everyone turned to the girl with the tank top. She was screaming because the rider of the Smell Road; Onigiri was looking up her skirt. She slammed her foot down onto his face. Buccha laughed and pointed to the girl to sit down next to him.

"Lira, don't get that guy do what he wants. He is a Pig and is classed as a Perverted Pig" he said. Lira, the girl nodded, but walked towards Emily, the other girl, feeling safer with her.

Ikki finally stood in front of his team.

"We are all here, oh Ringo, you can come down from there" he said. He looked up and a girl was sitting on one of the edges. She jumped down, landing and making no noise or effect on the ground and sat down next to Akito and Yayoi.

"I have called this meeting to discuss what should we do. We are going to win this Tournament but first we need to become stronger. We all saw that crazy ass dude take us down. Super Strong, so I thought how about we do small battles against the least likely partner. So Buccha you will go against Kazu, Saiko you go against Agito and I will go against Lira" he said. Everyone's mouth gaped open.

"Why you ask? Well, I was riding and I thought, we have been fighting against enemies who are the same road as us. So I just thought we do that and train with stronger opponents or our own level, two stones with one bird" he said smiling. A shoe hit him in the face that came from Ringo.

"Its two birds with one stone, dumbass" she said. She stood up and walked to the viewing area, with Emily, Kururu and Yayoi.

First battle was Agito versus Saiko. Agito jumped forward and swung his leg downwards. Saiko used his stick to block the fang and the Fang did not cut through the stick.

Agito gritted his teeth and landed on the ground. He moved forward and vanished for an instant and appeared behind Saiko. He brought down his knee, but his hand was stopped by Saiko. Saiko had not even turned a whole 1980 degrees, about 90 degrees to b exact and had stopped Agito's attack mid way.

"I understand kind of how you were easily beaten" he said smiling a little. Agito jumped back and he was annoyed, He began to fire numerous fangs and then appear at different places and above everywhere.

"Infinite Bite" he shouted as in reality, from all sides were coming fangs. There was no escape, but Saiko seemed to be making no sudden movement. He threw the stick to one side and folded his sunglasses and put them on the floor. He breathed in and closed his eyes. He was blind, he could not see, but he opened his eyes. Through Saiko's eyes, the fangs were flowing colours of green; the surrounding area was painted as if a water painting. Everyone else was a black figure, it seemed although he was blind, by feeling the air, with his fingers, his ears, his nose, his taste and the sixth sense of feeling the wind, using other senses he could see.

He dodged all the fangs that came at him, intertwining through them, and as Agito was still in the air, Saiko walked to his staff and threw it towards Agito, who did not have time to move and was hit on the back of the head. He fell to the ground and was on his knees.

"Battle over, Saiko is the winner. Oh yeah, Battle ends, the loser being the one who falls on his back, or knees" he said smiling. Agito got pissed and walked over to the viewing area and sat down next to Yayoi, who moved the bandage, his personality reverting to Akito who held her tight.

The Next battle was between Kazu and Buccha. These two were opposites of each other; one was a speed type rider and the other a heavy and close combat. Kazu started first as he disappeared and kept appearing in numerous places, after images, clones of him took a standing. Buccha's eyes began to follow everything and he sensed the one to the right was the real one. He swung his fist, but it became flames. Buccha breathed in and out.

"I wanted to do this later, but I guess against you, I need to use this" he said. He breathed in and out and everyone noticed, the blood rushing to his legs and lower body. He took a different appearance. His legs were pumped and his upper body became thin including his head.

"Anut tarasamyak sambodhi. High Speed Light Tank Mode" he said. He moved forward and moved at unbelievable speeds. Kazu saw this and prepared for something like this. Buccha stopped mid way, his body frozen. He knew this was Kazu's Flame Road: Time Stop. He cursed, but moved his fist and was able to break through it. Kazu was already behind him and slammed his feet at his legs making his fall down. The battle ended and Kazu walked up to Buccha helping him up. Buccha retained his old appearance, Buccha breathed heavily. He stopped Kazu and asked him.

"Have you noticed that your flames change colour depending on the battle?" he asked. Kazu looked at him strangely but remembered, in the heat of battles, his flames were dark, if he was playing around they were lighter and when he protected someone, they were green. He walked over to the vewing area and sat down next to Emily. His hand falling on her hand, he did not really care, but he could not see Emily losing herself and falling back against the wall, her face going red.

"Next battle, me versus Lira" Ikki said. He was not going to take it easy. Ikki accelerated his AT while standing in a stationary position and jumps upwards and slams down his foot in a high speed dropkick to the head of Lira. Lira looked up and as the kick went down, he went through. He was confused, and noticed it was damp everywhere.

"You seem to be going all out 'Bird'" Lira voice said in a sarcastic tone. A mist began to surround Ikki, like a fog to be exact. Ikki moves his hands in front of himself, then behind and then to the sides and then one above and one down. He then brought them back to his chest forming in the gap of his hands a box shape. He then slammed his hands together, releasing air pressure he was building up around him.

"Wind Cube Open" he said. The cube of air around him exploded blowing way the mist. Lira was standing behind Ikki. Ikki turned round and his hand went for her head, but he missed and his hand appeared on her chest. He was groping her and his expression changed to a pervert.

"Eeeh" she screamed and slapped Ikki making him fall to the ground, bleeding. She exclaimed in excitement of winning against Ikki. Everyone was smiling and shouting about Ikki losing and Lira being appointed the new leader and joking around.

On a quite high spire, a figure was standing. He was wearing blue goggles and a gas mask. His goggles seemed to be recording. He took off his goggles and mask. It was Michael, or the fallen Angel's Poseidon.

"Che, that girl used the same principle as me, and the Flame Rider just noticed the power that every Flame Rider must know, the Emotion of Flames" he said. He jumped away.

Lira while smiling looked towards the spire seeing a figure jump away. She had felt the presence of a King somewhere.

**So what do you think? Tell me then. 14th Chapter will come in a Week, because of College Projects. But When the Half Term starts. I will try to do two or three chapters in that week and introduction of Shaman King, prince of Tennis, Transformers, and a few other Anime into Fanfictions**

**Thank you to Moe, Salvo, Aya and Shimi again.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Star King

**I wrote this chapter and maybe the next one while in Paris, because well, i was bored. Now this is the 14th chapter, I am introducing Mayuri, Shimamura's character. Also a Fanfic Air Gear Writr. here is his link. .net/u/2273618/Shimamura**

**I hope you like it, read, review and comment**

**P.s. I do not own air gear.**

The evening in Tokyo it was raining heavily, the clouds were shuddering and lightning sparked up, creating thunder clouds. It was the time of the year, when Tokyo was bombarded with horrible rain, floods, powerful winds and thunder storms. On the highway of one of Tokyo's most known roads, Shuto Expressway, at this time of night, 11:08 pm was surprisingly empty. Only every few minutes, a fast car or motorcycle would ride through it. At the bottom of the expressway, a group of people were standing, some were wearing rain coats, some were wearing casual clothes and two were wearing shorts and a vest. This group of people were from close up, looking at their bands and foot wears were riders. They were standing and all looking at one direction. A man with a woman was standing in front of them. The woman was holding an umbrella big enough for the two of them; she was wearing a black shirt and a blue tank top. She seemed to have big black boots that did not seem to show she was a rider. The man was wearing black trousers, a white coloured shirt and black jacket. He had a bowl hat and glasses on his face. He was wearing gleaming black shoes that also did not seem to be ATs so did not make him a rider. He cleared his throat and everyone concentrated on him.

"Thank you all coming today, on such short notice," he said with a cheerful tone. He looked at some of the riders, some smiled at his tone and some gave him the glare.

"My name that you will know me as of today is Breaker, and my partner, Creator" he said. Breaker looked around at the people and knew they did not really care for his name, all they cared for why were they called out here.

"You are wondering why I called you out with the expectation of completing a task and getting 1 million yen," he said. Now he had everyone's attention on his words. He began to explain.

"I want you to capture a certain individual and pry his ATs off. All I want is his ATs; you can kill him if you want. He is currently sleeping in a car a kilometre from here on this very Expressway," he said. He clicked his fingers and a few of the riders knew what he meant and rode down the expressway. The others only reacted a few seconds later and all of them went towards the intended target.

Breaker and Creator watched them. Creator placed her hands around Breaker and kissed his cheek.

"So why didn't you tell the truth?" she asked him. Breaker chuckled.

"And what? Tell them they are riding to their deaths," he said chuckling. He and she walked off towards a black limousine. They got into the back seat and as the doors closed, the car drove off.

The riders going the Expressway ranged from C Class to King Class. There was about 30 of them, all riding separately, but it seemed some rode closer than others. Watching them, one would known, there were three teams in that group; The Raiders, Black Hawks and Sky Beauties. These three teams were all King Class Team, as each had a King or Queen as their leader. The Tournament was getting near and riders who were born to lead riders came to make teams. Of course, there were no true Wind or Sky Kings and Queens because the original wing rider from Sleeping Forest had appeared with his brother and to rival them, a candidate to become the Sky King had been introduced into the world. The Raiders, their team led by Akina Mijami, the Thunder Queen, rider of the Rising Road, her skill and power was as dazzling as he beauty, she was near the skill of the Second Thunder King, Nue. Black Hawks leader, Alexander McAlester, a British Rider, who was the Burst King, the Rider of the Dynamite Road, which focused on exploding power and destructive results, his road was comparably dangerous.

And the Sky Beauties, although called that had a male leader, Kaito Makure, the Solar King, Rider of the Scorch Road, a road so hot that it burns the opponents behind and the surrounding enemies.

The other riders were individuals or just some friends. As they grew closer to the kilometre part they could see a Ford GT, a British car. It was dark red with white lines on the front and back. As the riders grew closer, they slowly came to a stop. An individual rider rode to the door and peered in. He saw the person inside and placed his hand on the door. He flicked it open and the door was unlocked. He looked back and saw one of or three of the riders seem nervous. He opened the door quite wide and peered in. He saw the ATs on the man's legs and placed his hand on one of them. The next thing he saw was blood and then darkness. The other riders saw his body fly into the car and then out of it and land on the ground, his body in shreds and wounded. From the car stepped out a silver haired guy. He was wearing black trousers, black ATs, black and grey striped long sleeved shirt and over it a black jacket. The rain was slowly stopping. The guy walked towards the riders, his expression angry.

"Who the fuck woke me" he said in a tensed voice. The riders looked at each other.

"We have to kill this brat, fine" said the rider Kaito as he swung his fist into the guy. He missed and fell forward and felt a pain in his arm, as it was twisted behind his back. He was forced to the ground and the guy was sitting on top of him.

"I guess Breaker sent you, because only he can get the Solar King, Burst King and the Thunder Queen" he said. This surprised the three king level riders The Thunder Queen, Akina Mijami looked at the young guy and placed a hand on her hip.

"Who are you then?" she asked. The guy stood up and let go of the Solar King. He brushed the dust of his body and looked up at her.

"My name is Mayuri Ishvali," he said. He waited for a response and he saw about half of the group recognized his name.

"You are the Star King," said the Solar King who stepped back, with fear going throughout his body. Mayuri now was showing some power throughout his body, as the shadow of something dark, beast and evil was rising in the form of his shadow. It had stopped raining, but it was getting now quite windy and the clouds were rumbling with power and thunder. Mayuri bent down and scratched his leg and looked up. A few noticed he was not wearing his ATs.

"Heh, without your ATs you are nothing" said one pompous rider from the Raiders and jumped forward swinging his leg at the lower side of Mayuri's body. He connected but as he saw where his leg was, he was surprised as many were. Mayuri had countered the kick by deflecting the force with one hand and fully stopping it with the other hand. The rider grunted and used the leg that was strapped by Mayuri already as a pole to swing his other leg towards Mayuri's head. Mayuri reacted to it by throwing the leg he was holding already to lower the target area and let go of the leg. He stepped forward and punched forward, his arm bent and while the rider was still in the air, Mayuri brought up his elbow to give the finishing blow. The elbow hit the rider right in the ribs, breaking them and making his fly back.

Mayuri was standing now, his arms by his sides and his eyes full of annoyance. The Burst King, Alexander began to laugh and laugh, until it looked like he was crying.

"This guy is the guy we need to kill. He can fight without his ATs, fuck it, I am going" he said in annoyance and began to head back towards where they came from. The Thunder Queen also began to leave as did the Solar King helped by his riders and team members. Only the individuals were left. There were six of them left, Mayuri looked at them, analysing their body and AT design and to see how strong they were. One attacked, swinging his leg. It was quick, that Mayuri had to dodge, but swung his leg at the rider's back leg, flipping him onto his back and Mayuri jumped a little and somersaulted forward and slammed down his foot onto the guy's ribs. The guy was forced into the ground and the ground even cracked. Mayuri looked at his opponents, _Five Left, _he thought. He attacked at them, instead waiting for them to attack. He ducked down, when two riders both swung their legs at his chest and head. He fell down, but used his arms to push upwards and spun his legs in a windmill stance, using his hands to turn his body around and around, it was a stance used by sailors in the 1700s. He then jumped up and his legs in the air hit the two at the side who fell to the ground and as they all got up, Mayuri vanished for an instant and appeared a few seconds later. The four riders standing up seemed fine, but then, just fell to the ground with no sign of attack. Mayuri breathed heavily, it had been a long time since he fought. He turned his head and saw one more rider left. This rider had a green vest on with army shorts on. His ATs seemed brown and black and seemed simple. Mayuri sighed and charged again, this time a bit different, he stopped before getting there and swung his fist first, then stopped it, creating a disturbance, or the resulting effect, a shock wave. Then pushing his foot forward, doing a front kick, also stopping the leg, creating a second shockwave. He stepped down and saw it, shockwaves hitting the rider. He expected to see the rider ripped to shreds and flung backwards, but all he saw was the shockwave pass around and some seemed to be absorbed into the rider.

Mayuri was a little confused, but was actually smiling as he for a long time had not had a strong opponent to face. He knew just from that attack, he would need to use his ATs. He made a "Time out" sign with his hands and ran back to his car. The other rider waited. He was wearing headphones and listening to something. He seemed to press and stop the songs and took out a phone from his pocket. He pressed a number and it called. After a few beeps, the other end was picked up by a low and casual tone.

"Yeah, Jerome, what is it?" asked the other end. Jerome breathed in.

"I found him, can you tell your girlfriend to post his arrival into the world, Ex" he said. It seemed Jerome had been looking for Mayuri. He closed the phone and turned his music back on.

Mayuri walked back out, his ATs out and he was fully dressed now.

"Tell me your name and your purpose to get me?" he asked. Jerome looked at him and tuned down the music.

"Jerome, to help me find my sister" he said. Mayuri was a little surprised, but smiled and both charged at each other.

**Hope you like dit. Chapter 15 will be before saturday**


	13. Chapter 13 : Star vs Bass

**Jeez. 4,000 words. Thats the most I have ever done for Air Gear and its not even that much based around my OC. Shin, be proud of Mayuri. Salvo, Saiko will be included in the next next chapter. Aya, Lira will be in the next chapter. Please read, this time its Jerome vs Mayuri and then vs some others.**

**P.S. I do not own Air Gear. I should, I keep finding that they steal my ideas**

A force burst throughout and around the Expressway. It was very strong, that three King Level riders riding away stopped. The Solar King, Kaito Makure turned round. His arm was still hurting with pain, his members had been healing his wounds, since they had stayed back and not attacked. He stopped and sat down on the curb. He looked up at the Burst King, Alexander McAlester who was biting his thumb. He had bitten to a point it was bleeding. He was really worrying now, they had left one rider against that monster, and the force of their fighting was resonating throughout the whole expressway. Alexander had felt nothing, no high level, no killing intent, no nothing from the individual rider. He looked towards the Thunder Queen, Akina Mijami, who was speaking to her team members.

"I agree with your options" she said talking to them. She turned and looked at the Two Kings. It had been here first time to be in the presence of these Kings, and then being in the presence of another King and some nameless rider, who was fighting that King now. She and her team began riding towards the battlefield. The two Kings observed her and after a few minutes of talking with their teammates, also headed towards where Mayuri was fighting Jerome.

Jerome and Mayuri clashed, both using the back sides of their ATs. Each was analysing the other's capabilities and fighting skills. Mayuri stopped as did Jerome. Mayuri was impressed at his opponent, Mayuri was not fighting 100%, more like 20% but he somehow knew that his opponent was also not fighting at full strength. He hated fighting, but he was pressured and he needed to go out and find some information. He had been sleeping for the past few days and needed a warm up to go against a bigger team and foe, so his opponent right now was his warm up.

"You are quite strong, Jerome was it," he wit sincerity and honesty in his answer. Jerome looked back at him and unclenched his hands. He was slowly calming his body.

"I am honoured to be complimented, but would you mind using 50% of your power?" he asked with a kind tone. Mayuri gritted his teeth, he could feel no intent of destroying his opponent from this person, Jerome and yet, Jerome had noticed, Mayuri was not using his full power.

Both Jerome and Mayuri noticed as someone came at their sides. They both turned and saw it was the Thunder Queen with her team, as well as the Solar and Burst King and their teams. Mayuri smiled, he did not enjoy an audience, but this time he did. He nodded to Jerome as in agreement to activate to 50%. He placed one finger in front of him.

"Vanish, Notus" he said. He vanished, completely, no after image, his body just vanished. But the three King Riders could feel he was still around and looked at the nameless rider. Jerome had his eyes closed and seemed to be tapping his foot, as listening to a beat of some sort. Something, like a ghostly figure appeared behind Jerome, and a blade like swing towards his ribs. Jerome's opened his eyes suddenly and stepped forward and spun his body to counter with his elbow the attack of Mayuri. Mayuri was slightly surprised that a rider had stopped and reacted to his Speed.

Mayuri jumped back to his original position and looked towards Jerome. He did not this rider or his level or his name, but for a rider to stop his speed, he must be at Least King Level. He knew he needed to up his game; he did not want to lose to a warm up opponent. Also, he should of used the Wing Road, first, but when he had clashed with this opponent, he used a Wind attack to crush around the rider, but the rider seemed to phase through the wind attacks. It was time to use his Next attack. He touched his chest and closed his eyes.

"Fly, Notus" he said and swung his leg. It was a wind attack, but it passed through the ground. A hurricane surrounded Jerome and then the ground broke down, creating a sand hurricane around the rider. The Two Kings and Queen were watching in amazement. They were watching the Star King, Rider of the Dust Road in action. They waited with patience, what the nameless rider would do. The Thunder Queen wanted to know and she knew that one of the cameras was able to see thermal imagery that was on the wall. She took out from her pocket, a panel phone and hacked into the network of cameras. She brought up the image, Alexander and Kaito noticed it also and watched also. They could see the mild temperature of the hurricane, which was showing as grey. They could see the red and yellow and green thermal image of the nameless rider.

Inside the sand hurricane, Jerome had turned on some hard metal music. He began tapping his fingers against his leg and then he tapped quicker and stopped, suddenly thrusting his body into the wall of the hurricane. He passed through it, seemingly fazing through it. The expected result was him being ripped to shreds and his body covered in sand, but his body was unscathed and not covered by anything but a few particles of sand.

Akina and Kaito were surprised to see this.

"How did he do that?" asked Akina towards the other kings. It seemed Alexander was not surprised, since he also used similar principles as the Dust Road.

"He timed it perfectly. He waited until the weakest part of the hurricane, came spinning round him and then used the compressed air inside the hurricane to force an opening for him" said Alexander. Kaito and Akina ran that image back through their own minds and under stood it.

Mayuri was entirely surprised, his Wind and Earth Attack had done nothing. That was his road's first based attack, Dust Hurricane. He watched as the Hurricane dispersed once there was nothing living within it.

"So, Jerome, what is your Alias?" he asked. He knew this type of rider, must be called something. Jerome looked at his opponent. He rarely gave his name out, but this man was on his list. Jerome made a fist and hit his chest.

"The Bass King" he said. He then jumped forward and seemed to change his battle pattern, of standing by and defending; now it was attacking. Mayuri did not know that King name and was ready for anything this rider, this Bass King did. Jerome threw a fist towards Mayuri's chest. It seemed like a simple punch, nothing unique about it. Mayuri from seeing this knew this would do nothing; he stopped it with his palm. As he did, he felt the resonating force throughout his arm and he brought back his own hand brought his knee up, towards Jerome's ribs. He connected, but before using all of the force, Jerome jumped back.

While this sudden burst and turn of events was happening, Akina, Kaito and Alexander were staring in surprise and Alexander showed fear on his face. Akina's been very surprised; she was leaning back and needed her team mates to hold her up.

"The Bass King is that guy?" she asked in annoyance, and disappointment. Kaito was nodding his head.

"It is. The Bass King of the Fallen Angels," he said. He looked to Alexander, whose legs had buckled under him. Kaito looked at the Burst King and tapped him on the shoulder asking if he was alright. Alexander shook his head in fear.

"The Bass King, he totalled me and my team and two other teams who had similar roads as me," he said. It seemed the Bass King was known to other riders. A Tuner turned Rider, a Road that used the Sound Road, Earth Road and the Physics Road; something of a road that was used by scientist type riders.

Mayuri turned his head to look at the three King Level riders and saw their surprised look at the Bass King and one of them on the floor. He looked towards the Bass King.

"So you are looking for your sister, what it has to do with me?" he asked Jerome. Jerome reaction was that he closed his mouth and attacked Mayuri once more. This time, the force behind the attack felt different. Mayuri knew he needed to block using his own road. He slammed his foot into the ground and then both fists.

"Rebirth, Notus," he shouted. The ground shook before him, from the forces of his leg and both his fists, made the earth shatter in response forming a large wall of earth in between Mayuri and the Bass King. The Bass King did not stop. He hit the earth wall at a different angle and stepped down, leaning his back backwards. The force he used on the wall was weak, Mayuri could tell, but the wall cracked and broke into pieces. The Bass King leaned forward and jumped up, swinging his leg towards the side of Mayuri. Mayuri stopped it using his arm and was pushed backwards and down into the ground.

"How?" he asked towards the Bass King. Jerome pushed himself off and landed a few metres away from Mayuri. He tapped his headphones and took them off.

"I can hear your heart and soul. The road you ride, I can hear it," he said. Mayuri did not know the answer at first, as did not the other Two Kings and Queen, but once they stayed silent, they heard slight beating of some rock music that was emitting from Jerome's headphones. They knew what the Bass King meant; His Road was called the Sound Road for a reason, he could hear what Tuner's heard when tuning a person, but this Rider was able to do while fighting and had known what Mayuri would perform at every moment. Akina, the Thunder Queen was confused.

"How can he do that? He needs silence, yet he was listening to music," she said in confusion. Kaito looked at her, as he knew for some reason. A woman stepped next to Kaito, her hair as white as the moon. It seemed, by her way of fashion and her ATs, she was a Tuner, a Tuner of the Solar King.

"I remember him in Tool To Tou, don't be surprised. That is the Bass King, or Dubstep, in his time at the Tuner Team, he was a genius, who followed in his sister's footsteps, who was the Pledge Queen successor, but was taken by Genesis," she said. The battle froze, as it seemed Jerome and Mayuri were listening. Mayuri looked towards Jerome and by analysing his face structure, his eyes widened. Mayuri stepped back, his AT deactivating. Akina, Kaito and Alexander turned round and saw that Kaito's Tuner must of stepped on a nerve for the Star King to deactivate his AT. The Bass King although not wearing his Regalia, had also stopped.

"Mayuri, you know who I am," Jerome said. Mayuri was at loss for words. He was also frozen, that he did not see Kaito spinning and running around him, covering him in flames of yellow sun colour. Mayuri did not have time to react, he felt his body burn. It was not the end, as his body was inflicted with bursts of explosions that tore his clothes off. Mayuri cursed, he let his guard for a second for the Bass King, but it seemed the Burst and Solar King had attacked them. The next attacker, the Thunder Queen, spun around him with her team members, which took form of giant dragon demons that towered over Mayuri. He did not feel fear from them, but he did not notice the wires at his body. When he did it was too late. He felt the electrocution throughout them. He was going to go all out; he did not care what happened to them, or the surrounding buildings. He made his hands into fists and his body erupted with power, but a hand on his shoulder seemed to calm him down. He looked up and saw it was the Bass King. The Bass King looked down on him and smiled.

"Thank you for remembering who I am. I will take care of this, brother-in-law," he said. Mayuri was stricken by those words. This man in front of him, couldn't be, the younger brother, of the person he was looking for. The Bass King seemed to be the younger brother of Jezebella, the Night Princess.

Jerome stood in front of his three opponents and their team members. He had ripped off the wires of the Thunder Queen. The Thunder Queen took off her clothes, which made a few male riders look at her. But under her clothes she was wearing silver and gold armour that covered her entire body. She was wearing Thunder Armour, but it seemed not the same as Nue or Black Burn, it was not dark or heavy, it seemed light and colourful. She jumped towards the Bass King with power behind her, using Illusions also around him to send fear into the Bass King. Jerome put his headphones on and turned some death metal on. He opened his eyes, which showed no fear.

"This is nothing compared to True Fear," he said. He swung his fist forward and opened his palm before hitting the armour. As his palm connected, he whispered a few words.

"_Buddha's Palm" _ he whispered. As the palm hit, the force compressed within the fist exploded, literally creating a palm print on the armour. Akina was pushed back, and she held her stomach from the force. A team member walked to her suit and checked it.

"Leader, there is a crack, and it's breaking up," he said. Akina looked down and it was true, the Bass King seemed to be living up to his name. Akina knew another name of this person. There were Norse Gods, Thor, the Fiercest of the Gods, and a known alias of a Rider in a team composed of wing riders. But this rider before them was called; Odin. His strength was enough to break and shatter boulders. This armour seemed nothing compared to him. No matter, she attacked once more, and as she was above him, he looked at her and she felt his gaze pierce her.

"Break," he uttered the words. Akina felt her armour break and herself, be ripped apart. She fell to the ground in front of him. She tried to push herself upwards but when she looked at him, she was installed with fear. Her fear only increased more when she remembered this man was the third strongest member of the Fallen Angels and she remembered his words of True Fear, meaning his leader was something else.

Kaito and Alexander watching this knew they needed to go all out. Kaito put on his gloves and took off his jacket, revealing that his shirt had been ripped already from some force. He had a few scars on his body and the female team riders looked at him in lust. Alexander did the same and he had more muscles and tattoos and scars. Both their ATs purred to action and wanted blood. A few riders had come to the place on the opposite side of the battle, as it seemed there was now a crowd of people, who had gathered when Akina leaked camera footage of the situation. A rider, who had a giant television on his head, was placing DJ beats on a soundboard that seemed to be the music Jerome had in his headphones. He took a microphone and roared into.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the unofficial battle of Bass King versus Solar and Burst." He said. He swung his finger towards Jerome.

"In this corner, we have Odin, the Bass King, known by many as a member of the Fallen Angels," he said. He then pointed his finger towards Kaito and Alexander.

"And in this corner, we have the Solar King of the Scorch Road and Burst King of the Dynamite Road." He shouted. The crowd cheered. He clapped his hands and then the crowds clapped their hands also.

"Now, 3..2...1. Let's get ready to rumble! Go!" he shouted and on his cue, Kaito jumped forward, vanishing for an instant and then solar flames appearing around Jerome,, surrounding him, like a flame pile tornado. The flames were so hot that the crowds were sweating from it. The tornado enclosed and seemed to burn anything inside.

"Solar Flare Hurricane," shouted Kaito stopping to a standstill. The flames died down and the figure of the Bass King still stood. Everyone was in awe, including Kaito.

"You call these flames," said Jerome. His body not even burnt by any of the flames and the flames had dispersed quicker.

"Hell Flames are the true flame. As a Flame Rider, and your level, you should know how to use Flames of Emotion" he said with force. Kaito was pushed back, but his knees were shaking from hearing the words of hell Flames and Flames of Emotions. Only Top Flame riders knew those things and he was a rookie in the Flame League. He was aspiring to beat Spitfire, but when at a meeting of Flame King Riders, he found out Spitfire had a rival in power, called Lucifer who used Hell Flames. Spitfire may have been the Original Flame King, but his speed was matched by Lucifer. After witnessing Spitfire and Lucifer fight, Flame Road versus Sun Road, Kaito created his own road, by combining those two, but it seemed the rumours were true that the Bass King and Phoenix King were on the same team.

He attacked once more, using his road to engulf his whole body.

"Full Flare," he shouted as he flew right through Jerome. He stood up and smiled.

"Fuck, you are strong," he said coughing blood and cuts ripping through his clothes and skin and him falling down. Jerome had his hands in palm shapes.

"God's Spear," he uttered. Alexander was left and he was raging and blood thirsty. He fired instantly numerous amounts of attacks that looked like fangs but were sphere shaped, as they hit the ground around and Jerome, explosions resonated around. This was the power of the Dynamite Road, any attack was an explosion. The smoke cleared and it showed Jerome had defending by placing both palms in front of him. Alexander gritted his teeth and spread his arms to the sides of him.

"Che, what an annoying pest, the Bass King creates a wall to stop my attacks. But remember, I am an explosive man, I have different types of bombs, C4s, Nitrate Bombs, and Timers," he said. Jerome noticed it and turned to his leg where a literal bomb was sitting there. The timer hit zero and it exploded. Alexander began laughing his head off; he had finished that guy with one of his traps. He stopped laughing when he saw a figure walking through the smoke. The Bass King was standing there; brushing dust off, his vest had been ripped off.

"It's good, I brought the Sub- Regalia," he said. His ATs was absorbing all the smoke and gas cloud. The whole area seemed to vanish of any destruction. Alexander was confused. The people who were standing seemed to fade away and the whole expressway seemed to vanish before Alexander. He opened his eyes clearly and found himself to be standing on an empty street. He looked around, it was empty. From thin air walked out Jerome, and another figure.

"Sorry for asking you do this, Michael," said Jerome. The other figure had a hood on his head and had a metal mirror on his shirt imprinted.

"What the hell happened? Where am I? Where is everyone?" he asked out, shouting out questions. Jerome and Michael looked at each other and laughed amongst themselves. Jerome walked away from him and vanished into thin air again. Alexander noticed there was a mist around them. He activated his ATs and fired a burst towards Michael. But the bomb turned to nothing but mist as it passed over Michael.

"You are in my Illusion Labyrinth. The Bass King could take the Solar King on and the Thunder Queen, but without his true Sub Regalia, he could not defeat you. So he called me and I came. When you fired the first few attacks, you let down your guard and your senses were tricked. And then it played out like I wanted" he said. A bomb formed in his hand and exploded in slow motion.

"I must say, your bombs are powered by a miniature core of an Air Treck, Impressive" he said.

"Right now, you are lying on the ground, your ATs gone and your team members trying to revive you. I am and Jerome and the Star King are standing over you" he said. And with that, the whole world around Alexander warped and his mind became mixed. Darkness and he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and he saw the sky above him, and he turned his head seeing, the Bass King, Star King and the Mist Rider. He coughed blood and his team members picked him up and took him away.

Michael then left Jerome and Mayuri alone. Mayuri looked at Jerome and he was speechless at what he had seen. His level was 300, but he had witnessed a road that could change and confuse the five senses of a King and create an illusion of a few hundred people and deserted city. He had been gone for 5 years; riders had spawned up from everywhere. He looked at Jerome and he could see the resemblance to the person he was looking for. Jerome and Mayuri sat down on the front of the Ford GT.

"So, I assume Jezebella is still somewhere hidden, by Nike?" he asked Jerome. Jerome nodded solemnly.

"Yes. We have not discovered where my sister is located, but we wanted to know anyone who knew her and she spoke of a man she wished to marry. I have found you," he said. Mayuri smiled. Tears came to his eyes, to know Jezebella was protected before he came by a King Rider, but now they had a common goal. Mayuri stood up and stepped into his car.

"Let us go to your base of Fallen Angels. I want to meet this so called leader who is able to rule over such powerful individuals," he said. Jerome nodded and also got into the car. The car drove off towards the base.

As they drove off, the same people who had asked the riders to capture Mayuri were annoyed.

"Unexpected turn of events, I shall call Nike, Crush," Breaker said. Crusher nodded. The call went through and as Breaker told over the phone, there was a reaction answer.

"_What, you let him get away. You are good for nothing, pieces of trash,"_ shouted Nike. Breaker hated Nike very much, but he was being watched and his own, wife, Crusher was being watched, and if he did anything, the bomb implanted in her would explode. He could not take that chance. He took the beating from Nike and apologized for himself and his wife. He closed the phone and looked at Crusher. He cupped her chin and kissed her.

"I will do what Nike says, so i can see you smile and our child's smile" he said holding the stomach of Crusher. Crusher looked at her husband.

"What did he ask we do?" she asked. Breaker was a little angry.

"He wants you back on the ship, but first you must meet with the Bloody Rose," he said. Crusher nodded and they both looked at the horizon, the Sun setting one last time.

**Thanks for reading. I thank Shin for giving me his OC, Mayuri, brilliant rider. Review, Comment and read on for the next chapter, Mirrors in Paris**


	14. Chapter 14 : Black Mirage

**Here it is, Chapter 16. I am going good at this. This is 1,900 words I think. Update for this chapter should be by Friday. This is Aya's OC debut, Lira, a Mist Rider. Please read, review and comment.**

**P.s. I do not own air gear, although i may think they are stealing my ideas**

It was a warm day, the sun was setting and the whole city of Tokyo began to wake up for the night. Tokyo at night was a beautiful place at night. It was also a time for the underworld of Japan to arise and walk the lands. Tonight was the 7th July, it was coming to 10 in the night and by now Tokyo's underworld businesses' were flourishing which consisted of; gambling, girls, strip clubs, night clubs, drugs, alcohol and underground AT battles.

On one street, it was all filled with shops that sold very high class clothes and AT parts and actual roller blades. Women and men from all classes were walking through, but those who were only attractive seemed to be walking. Anyone who seemed below average or even average in appearance seemed to disappear without a trace; usually an average guy with an above average girl, the man would vanish, and be replaced by a more attractive person.

This night, Lira wanted to take a stroll, because she wanted to see this city at night, and her team members were not far. She was supposed to meet them in two hours, and had time to spare, so she would wander there and back.

As she walked, she was wearing a medium length blue skirt, blue shirt and a dark blue jacket. She was wearing her ATs, but in the recent days she made sure they were hidden. She did not have a purse on her so, not much money on here. She was here to enjoy the beauty not spending money. She was getting a few looks by the men, which she did not like. She was shy around people and did not trust them. As she walked, she felt she was being followed, not because that she could hear foot steps behind her or the reflections in the shop windows, but the large aura coming from behind her, it was like a beast in heat, which made her shudder more and more. She increased the speed of her pace. She turned a corner into an alley, which seemed a bad idea, when she was confronted by two men. The alley was a larger one, much larger and a dead end at the end. The dead end was a high wall. She turned round to escape the way she came but was confronted by the same killing intent, another man with two henchmen behind him. Lira did not like this at all and knew her own strength would be nothing against five men. Only way out, was using her ATs. The men behind her approached her and one touched her shoulder to turn her around. She turned 180 degrees round and slammed her hand into the man's head, literally slapping him. He felt it, but the man seemed not to react to the pain or the force, like usually they would walk away.

"This one is feisty. She will fetch a good price," said the man behind her, who seemed to be the ring leader. By appearance and way of speaking, while the other four wore bodyguard suits, the ring leader wore a white suit with black tie. This indentation on his shirt was a three headed tiger, which was the emblem of the famous Yakuza of this territory, Mittsu Tora. This man before Lira was one of the generals or assistant heads of the Mittsu Tora, Kil Buras.

Kil was a brutal man, who always got what he wanted with force or money, never honesty or words. He owned a few clubs, night and strip clubs and two small casinos. Many people owed him debt, but instead of killing them, he gave them a chance, he would ask them three favours and they would be able to get rid of debts. He may off looked like some spoilt person, but he was a clever manipulative genius. Lira walked back from him, but she was in a tough spot. The only way she was getting out of this place was by using her ATs. She looked at them and gave a smile. Kil looked at her and smiled back, but he also licked his lips. He clicked his fingers and that was a signal for something. Lira felt two presences behind her and turned round, just to miss four large hands grabbing her. She made a mistake of stepping back, as Kil was there with two other men. She cursed her mistake and spun round, to miss once again four hands grabbing her and that was when she was taken. The first attack was a decoy as was the second, to lure her back and her arms were restricted. She tried to move around, but her mouth was covered with a cloth. She slowly fell into a deep sleep and hoped her body would be fine.

After what felt like hours of sleep, Lira opened her eyes. She was on a bed, a very expensive and soft bed, in a large black and red decorated bedroom. The door opened and she hoped it was not Kil. It was not, it was a female servant, who was co posed and wearing a business suit.

"Master Kil wishes for you to follow me," she said to Lira. Lira, just woken up, trudged out of the bed and walked over to the door and followed the servant. They walked through a number of corridors and feeling the air around him and the background sounds, Lira deduced they were underground and getting lower. They finally came down some stairs to a large wooden door protected by four black suited guards. The doors opened and Lira was pushed in by the servant, the doors closing behind her.

The room she had just entered seemed to be a library, the books were large and the library was in a sphere structure form. In the middle was a table and seat where the man she had met not so long ago had subdued her and taken her to this unknown place was sitting. She was not frightened, all she was feeling was anger and hate and she burst forward charging at the man, but she stopped and looked down. Something was wrong and something was missing.

"We took the liberty of taking your Air Treck off when we changed your dress," he said. Lira wondered about his question and looked down. He was right, they had changed her dress. She was not wearing the clothes she did before, she was now wearing a full on gothic Lolita dress, and instead of black and white as the main colours, it was blue and black and she had a rubber band tying her hair back, black fishnet and spider web like gloves and dark blue stockings. She was also wearing black shoes, fitting with the Lolita dress.

"Why, when? Why are you keeping me here?" she asked finally after confusing thoughts. She touched her chest, and felt like it had been groped. The man, Kil stood up and walked around the table. He walked up to Lira and held her chin.

"Don't worry. We never spoilt our soldiers," he said. He knew she would ask questions and pointed to a screen, where in a battle arena, on top of a building, two riders were fighting. A wind rider versus a bloody rider, the wind rider had the upper hand and fired and compressed air around the bloody rider, but the bloody rider just cut away and fired a blazing fang at the wind rider who was hit and pushed off the building. He fell to his death. The screen switched off.

"You are my chess piece. The Shadow Princess, comes from the darkness and brings fear and shadows with her," he said laughing and cackling way.

"No one will save you" he said. After that, Lira was taken back to her room and allowed to rest. The next few weeks, Lira was a rider for Kil fighting to stay alive and when it came, she was brought to Kil. She wanted to escape and had even attempted to kill herself or escape off the skyscraper, but failed. She had even used her Hades Regalia in public, the crowd calling her Devil's Whore. She hated that name and insult, but kind of thanked Kil for not raping her or hurting her. She hated people like him, but liked it when they were attractive, but still hating them. One day, after three weeks of being a killing rider, she was called to Kil. Kil was sitting on a black couch surrounded by girls. The girls when seeing Lira felt awe of her and left the two alone.

"What is your order?" she asked him. Kil smiled and drank some wine. A screen turned on to the side of her. She turned and on it appeared an image of a man wearing jeans, blue t-shirt and white shirt over it, with a mask, which looked like some animal wolf mask.

"This is a Special Class Rider. A higher up in the world of my business, has made a rider for you to battle. The special thing is the date and time and location," he said. Lira looked at the image and knew she had seen the person somewhere.

"You will be fighting on an Oil Platform/ Rig. Just off the Coast of Tokyo, Today, in Two hours." He said. Lira was actually relieved and thankful for the location, her abilities as a rider increased when she was near a water source. Lira knew her assignment and left through the door. The screen changed as she left, a shadowy figure was watching.

"So this battle will be the Shadow Princess versus the Leviathan," said Kil. The shadowy man and Kill laughed and they continued laughing.

Two hours later, Lira stood on an oil platform. The weather was just a bit windy and it was starting to rain. She could feel there would be a storm. The audience were on the oil rig, since they wanted to see the battle up front. The commentator shouted out loud. Lira breathed in and out. She could not see her opponent yet.

"In the Red corner, boasting at a Level of 215, Rider of Hades, the Shadow Princess," said the commentator pointing at Lira. She smiled and was cheered on, her regalia activated from the pure lust of battle.

"In the Blue Corner, unknown level, unknown rider, the Leviathan," said the commentator pointing at an oil rig tower, where a shadow was standing. The shadow jumped off and landed perfectly, 20 metres from Lira.

"Okay gentlemen and Ladies. Watch the fight now, do not go closer or you will be ripped to shreds," he said. Lira wanted to kill this man for some unknown reason, maybe it was Hades affecting her, and to react to that, the black smoke, was already seeping from her and creating a pair of large black wings. The opponent seemed unfazed and his ATs seemed basic and blue. The signal for the start of the battle was a lightning strike, which happened mere seconds later and both the opponent and Lira charged at each other. When they hit ATs, a force pushed the audience back and Lira was forced back also. She looked at her Regalia, although fine, it was cracked a little. The masked opponent seemed unfazed, and his ATs had not given.

"The Battle of the Oceans has begun," said the masked opponent in a disfigured voice.

**So what you think. Thank you to Aya for doing that. Oh New thing what Salvo of the Sound Road does. Interviewing. Today we will be interviewing Lucifer.**

**Demon: hello how are you**

**Lucifer: What do you need**

**Demon: Um questions. How quick are you?**

**Lucifer: I can get to the shopping mall and back before this coin falls *holding up coin***

**Demon: Awesome. Who do you think is stronger, Seph or Lind**

**Lucifer: *Laughs* Lind is a weak fish. Sepharim is the true beast. He should be called the Blood King.**

**Demon: Okay Thanks.*Lucifer leaves* Next time, I will be interviewing Jerome.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Roar of the Leviathan

**Chapter 17. Finally. Lira versus Michael and Romance in the Air. Also, take a minute and think and pray for the men, women and children of Japan, that they can do it. I have added this terrible disaster in the story as most of the setting is in Japan. P.S. I do not own Air Gear. Lets hope the writer and illustrator, Ito "Oh Great" Ōgure is alive and well.**

The waves crashed against the platform, the audience were positioned in seats and special rooms that had one centre of gravity and would not move, no matter what angle the platform was at. There were clashes of waves and metal crashing against each other. It was the waves, of the ocean, but also the sound of metal hitting metal was coming from the two riders. The fight had now progressed for half an hour and it seemed Lira was getting tired a little. But that was a false lie, as Hades, her Regalia was becoming stronger as the fight progressed and cracking more. The opponent, who still had his mask on and was wearing dark blue baggy trousers, and a blue jacket, which seemed odd, as he was not cold, but Lira was not cold either.

"Time to get serious," she said. She bent her legs and clenched her hands into fists. The opponent, Leviathan looked at her, with some change in his body stance.

"Black Mirage," she shouted. The smoke that was already surrounded the area, bloomed and grew in size, and became darker. Literal, black smoke filled and covered the arena, around the opponent, but not the cameras. The smoke covered the opponent completely, in a 360 degree sphere.

"No escape," she said and charged forward into the smoke. She could see from any angle, the opponent standing. Her road, black smoke, allowed her to attack the mind of the rider, which made her a very dangerous opponent. Her road was called the Nightmare Road, which by entering the nervous system of the human being, using her AT's black smoke for them to inhale, she can find their worst nightmares and put that costume on and appear in front of them, scaring them. She stepped out of the smoke and the smoke dispersed, with the opponent on one knee holding his head. He was growling and screaming in pain. Lira smiled and walked away from him, but stopped, when she heard laughing. She turned round and saw the opponent standing as if nothing happened. He held his mask and brushed some dust off his clothes.

"You would think I would scream and plea for help," said the opponent in his robotic voice. He cracked his fingers and clenched them into fists. Lira was bewildered and confused, why he had not kneeled over. Her Black Smoke was perfect, every opponent, she had used the Black Mirage on, had keeled over and lost the battle.

"How?" she asked out loud. The opponent stared at her beneath his mask.

"True Fear lies in the Fallen Angels" he said. From around him, the waves seemed to be controlled by him and him alone. The waves were actually crashing against the pillars of the oil platform and the special glassed rooms that the guests were sitting in. Lightning struck the sea and splurged the storm. The clouds grumbled more, becoming darker, and the sea becoming rougher. The sound was so loud, even within the special rooms; the audience had to close their ears with their hands.

"I will show you a fraction of what a True Rider of the Sea can do" he said. He turned one hundred and eighty degrees round and burst forward into the sea. He jumped in, and swung his ATs around him, creating a negative wind pressure that surrounded the water around him. The water kept doing that, with the help of a powerful wind gale, which transformed into a hurricane. The hurricane merged with the pyramid of water and lightning flashed hitting the mix. There was a burst of wind that swept through the oil platform and Lira had trouble standing against it. Lira opened her eyes and looked around, the special glassed rooms were scattered and the audience were all looking at one thing. Lira directed her eyes towards what they were looking at. What she saw, could not be possible, as it was inhuman and not physically possible. There in the water, formed from the sea, the lightning and the wind, a giant behemoth warrior, which resembled Poseidon, God of the Seas and Storms. The monster slammed its arm down onto the oil platform, cracking it. The warrior then just froze and from the head, burst out the rider, Leviathan. Leviathan landed perfectly on the ground and stood up. He walked to Lira and bent down and slammed his fist forward towards her. Lira closed her eyes in fear. But she heard a different sound. She opened her eyes and saw Leviathan standing a few feet from her. He was holding a core, an AT core. She looked down at her ATs and the Core was gone, but replaced with a whiter core.

"What did you do?" she asked to him, not caring for the thunder and storms. Leviathan held the core and placed it into his pocket.

"The Three Headed Tigers are a Black Storm Team. They make their riders killer and make the ATs consume the riders" he said. Lira was confused but knew something as different.

"Your ATs Core, Hades has been tampered with, that it becomes excited when seeing blood and consumes the rider until they become one with the AT and becomes pure killing machines." He said. Lira was distraught and horrified by what she heard. It was true; she had been having a more pleasure on battles. She looked at her AT and then back at her opponent. She stood up and bowed in thanks for him.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He looked at her and put a hand on his mask, but suddenly spun his body backwards, as a gunshot singed through the area. Lira turned round and gasped. There on a private helicopter, coming out was Kil and three other riders, that were also part of Kil; Blaze Ocean, Thunder God and Thor. These riders were all A-Class, as was Lira, but she could never catch them in her black mirage. She looked back to Leviathan and saw his mask at his side. He brushed away his hair and she had to admit, the man behind the mask, was cute and young.

"So Leviathan, or should I call you Michael of the Fallen Angels" Kil said. Lira was surprised but that remark. She had been fighting a team member that took down her team, Kogarasumaru, who hurt Ikki and his friends. Lira had anger in her heart and soul and stood up. Her AT white core was progressing and evolving and it created a lighter black smoke around her, creating four pairs of wings on her back. She jumped forward, but her legs buckled under her. She looked down and noticed small darts in her legs. She looked back at Kil, and saw he had a small gun on him.

"Sleep, child" he said. Lira felt, restless and her body slumped to the floor. Her eyes closed, but she had somehow, taken an out of body experience. She saw, a few minutes forward; saw that Leviathan or Michael was already standing over Blaze Ocean, the Flame Type Rider who Lira lost always too. The next rider flew at Michael, it was Thunder God, and his speed was unmatched as he looked like he was lightning itself. He slammed down his leg onto Michael and hit him. He pushed Michael back, who spit out blood.

"This isn't the Thunder Road, is it?" he said to Thunder God. The rider looked at him and nodded. Michael sighed and put on some gloves and threw off his cloak.

"It's called the Static Road. Moving back and forward using the wheels across the surface, creates static, thus, charging through your body, thus creating the sense you are lightning," he said. The rider, Thunder Dragon was impressed, that this opponent had analyzed his road this quickly. He looked back at Michael who was cracking his hands.

"But, Static, is just static. The Road you are aspiring to use is Storm Road" he said. He slammed his fists together and his AT rumbled and came to life. He vanished, leaving a trace of lightning static. He appeared behind Thunder God and slammed his fist into his back, sending Thunder God into a metal wall, breaking the actual wall.

The last opponent, Thor slammed his fists together and charged at Michael. Michael turned round and breathed in and out.

"God Speed," he said. He appeared in front of Thor and slammed both his fists together into the gut of Thor and Thor flew back and slammed into the helicopter, destroying it. Kil was only left, but when Michael looked for him, it seemed Kil had vanished. Michael looked around and noticed it was only him and Lira on the floor. He walked up to her and picked her up. Lira seeing this in the sky, out of body, blushed as the rider was helping her. A wave destroyed the oil platform and Lira felt heavy.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. The bed was simple and blue, the blanket and duvet was very warm and the window was shining light. She got up and walked to the window. She looked down and noticed, she was dressed differently. She was wearing blue pyjamas and she felt violated, but looked at the buttons and strings tied at her trousers. It was her style of tying, so she knew she had done it herself, but not remembered. She looked through the window and saw she was in a very high skyscraper above Tokyo. She looked carefully and was distraught, Tokyo in front of her, was half destroyed. She looked to her side and saw a television. She walked up to it quickly and turned it on. She listened to the news feature and she was horrified. Japan had been hit by an earthquake. She remembered the bad storms and knew it was that. She thought it might have been the rider who saved her, but he had been directing the waves the other way into open seas. She heard a noise behind her and looked. The door had opened and the rider, Michael was standing with a tray of tea, and breakfast with a clear glass with a rose. Michael placed the tray on a table not far and walked to Lira. Lira stood up, not scared. She ran to Michael and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she said through her tears. Michael held her and turned off the television.

"Many people lost their lives. Your Team is alright, they all survived," he said. Lira looked at him and smiled, still crying that Ikki and the others were alright. She let go and walked to the seat and began eating. Michael walked also and made the bed and took from a wardrobe, clothes for her. He then sat down opposite her.

"You can leave anytime you wish," he said. Lira looked at him and finished her drink and food and took the blue rose. She smelt it and smiled. She stood up and walked around the table and looked down at Michael.

"You are my savior, I am in debt with you for life," she said. She leaned and kissed him on the head. She then felt excitement in her heart and mind and Michael picked her up. He gently laid her on the bed and kissed her neck.

"It does not seem too soon?" he asked her. She shook her head, taking off her shirt and surprised nothing under it. She felt naked, which it was, but she calmed as Michael's hands felt her breasts.

"No. It's been so long and you are very cute and sweet," she said. She gripped Michael's neck and they kissed. The door closed behind them.

An hour later, Lira stood on a balcony looking over the city. She felt hands around her waist and she saw Michael. Michael and Lira were both dressed.

"You can see your team, go shopping or come with me to see my team, and you won't be alone in terms of the female gender," he asked her. Lira turned round.

"Go shopping, see my team, then go see your team," she said and kissed Michael. Michael nodded and both looked at the horizon.

**Tell me what you think, and write a review, comment and maybe add as favorite. Also donate to the Japanese Charity for the Tsunami and Earthquakes near a place near you. **


	16. Chapter 16 : Rebirth of the Phoenix

**18th Chapter Finally Posting up. This time since all the Other Four have been looked at it. Its time for Lucifer to make his debut. Romance and Action. These Chapters are deatiled and up to date with the world that is happening around us. **

**p.s. I do not own Air Gear,**

**P.s.s There is a reference to another anime somewhere here, find it and guess what anime it is and I guess you get a prize, although what could Fanfiction give as a Prize.**

**WELL Enjoy!**

It was an ambient morning, the sky was tinted with an orange and yellow colour. The weather was calm and from the temperature and position of the clothes, the day would be a hot one.

Already in the morning, there was traffic starting on the roads. As the minutes and the next hour passed, there was some morning commotion. It was something usual nowadays, the commotion of skaters intertwining through traffic and causing discomfort for other drivers or breaking the law.

In the streets and skyscrapers of Shinjuku, one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo; the criminal or numerous of them were being chased by police cars. The criminals; one by one were being caught by diverting them into corners or literally hitting them. After all of the capturing of the criminals, there was only one who had escaped all their attempts to capture him. This criminal was no older than 17 years old. He was wearing dark blue trousers over his black rollerblades. He was wearing an orange light t-shirt with a yellow short-sleeve shirt over it. He had two arm bands on each arm which had an emblem on it that was related to the element of fire. He stopped suddenly and he was clearing from his face his hair. He had long dark purple hair and clear leaf green eyes with a golden iris. He tied his hair back with a red band. He was not even breathing heavily. What he had been doing had caused news reporters vans to be driving after the police and a news helicopter circling overhead.

The criminal had been dubbed Blaze by the news reporters and the police. Blaze had stopped on a parked car. The police braked around him and all stepped out. They readied their guns at him, but it seemed the only thing he was wearing was a small black bag on his bag. Some police officers stepped forward and charged at Blaze. As they all tried to grab him, their attempts were futile as the criminal's body was flexible and was able to dodge their grabs. One officer threw a punch at Blaze, who reacted by stepping to the side, then lowering his body and slamming his elbow into the chest. The force Blaze used with his elbow sent the police officer back, into another car rear window shattering it. The news reporter had recorded his attack and had dubbed Blaze a fighter.

Blaze was attacked this time by numerous officers, which some of them used their batons on the criminal. Each time they tried to hit Blaze, he evaded their attacks and disposed them with one or two hits. After a few minutes of attacking Blaze, there were no officers willing to attack. Blaze had not even broken a sweat and looked at the officers.

"Are you done? Good," he said in a low vocalized voice. Blaze looked at all the camera pointing at him. Although his hair and eyes were clearly seen, he had been wearing a handkerchief over his mouth that covered his mouth, chin and his neck.

"Fuck you. I am late for a date" he said and knelt down on one knee touching his rollerblades. He then stood up, straightening up. He stepped forward and leaned forward. He dashed downwards and forward. He manoeuvred around the officers and their cars and stopped in a crossroad, a bus past him and when it past, Blaze was not there. After 15 minutes of searching for the culprit, numerous police officers were put on the case of capturing Blaze.

On the edge of Shinjuku a small cafe was being quite busy. It wasn't that small time, but it was having the usual morning guests, business men walking in and buying coffee to go. At one of the tables next to the window, was sitting a girl. Her appearance and fashion was something not seen in this part of the ward or district. It looked like she was cosplaying some girl from some anime.

A group of guys, 18 to 20 years of age walked up to her and looked down on her, some sat down, but before they even had their asses touched the seats, they were sent to the floor, slamming into the wall of the tills. The other guys were surprised, but chuckled.

"So, strong cosplayer, how about we go and have some fun, at my place?" the main guy looked at her. He was well, to high school girls attractive, he was of course by the way he spoke and his appearance and clothes, and he was a college student. The girl was beautiful and attractive by all signs. She was wearing a gothic Lolita dress that was black, red and white. She had long pink hair that was shoulder length and had glinting yellow eyes. She was wearing black high heels and long black and white striped socks.

"No. I am waiting for someone," she rejected him straight out. He looked at her and chuckled and asked again and again she rejected him. He finally slammed his hand against the table.

"Listen here bitch. Do you know who I am? My Father is high up in the government, one call and I can make you live on the streets," he said chuckling. She did not say anything; he got annoyed and placed his hand on her shoulder. She reacted to it by turning her head.

"I would not do that," she said. They looked at her and chuckled. He did not respond to her demand and she took his arm and stood up. She clenched his hand and his reaction was him falling to his knees and writhed in pain. She let go of his hand and his friends helped him up and walked out. She sat down and sighed and ordered two coffees. She waited and noticed a commotion outside. She then saw the same guys she had been talked to, running away, bleeding even more, with them carrying one on his shoulders. The door of the cafe opened, and a purple haired young adult walked in. He was wearing blue jeans, a yellow and orange chequered shirt with a red tie. He had green eyes with a golden iris and sat down opposite her. From her frown expression with him sitting down in front of her, it turned into a smile. The young man in front of her also smiled.

"Hello Lucifer, how are you?" she said in a cheerful tone placing her hands on the table, both of them. The young man opposite her, Lucifer also placed his hands on the table and interlocked his fingers with her.

"Hello again, my beautiful angel, Muriel," he said to her. They started at each other and they had coffee brought to them. They drank a bit and Lucifer breathed in and out.

"So how was your vacation in France?" he asked her. She smiled as she turned to her side and took out her phone and gave it to him. He looked at the images at on the phone's screen and smiled and laughed as he flicked through. He stared at one so deeply, he took his own phone and out and sent out that image to his phone. She looked at him and he showed an image to her. It was when she was standing on the beach, with the moon reflecting on the water onto her beauty.

"Ah that one, I was photographed by a gay couple, who said they knew I was taken by some demon the way I stared at the moon," she chuckled. After more talking, they finished their drinks and walked outside, their hands grabbed together. They walked out of the cafe and towards the main street. They were dressed differently, but it seemed they were perfect for each other.

Half a day later, Lucifer took Muriel home and walked her to her house. He kissed her goodnight, but as he was walking away, she asked him something and he smiled. He nodded and he left and she locked the door.

Lucifer was back, 15 minutes later, he had taken some time longer and when he came back, he knocked on the door. He heard no answer. He checked through the window and it seemed something had happened. He looked around and noticed a note stuck on the floor. He read it and dropped the plastic bag he was holding. He disappeared from the spot. The note fell to the ground and if anyone saw it, it read;" _We have you girlfriend and she is fine. Get here unarmed and save your girl before she becomes our toy_" it said.

In the next special ward by the name of Bunkyo, an abounded warehouse stood. It had been empty for a few weeks; it had not been affected by the earthquake or tsunamis. Inside the warehouse, there were two cars parked as there were three motorbikes. The metal pillars were holding the place up and they were being used for another reason. A girl was hung by her arms between the two pillars. Her clothes were in tatters as they had been ripped. A man who had attacked her earlier in the day was holding a pen knife.

"Your boyfriend will get it. He attacked us when were tired. Now we have the best fighters and he is coming into a trap, what do you have to say to that?" he asked her. She looked up at him, she already had a broken lip, it seemed she had been hit to keep her quiet and she had put up some resistance. She spit blood at him in reaction to his question.

"He is a Demon if his Angel is hurt," she said smiling. In her mind, she knew she should have asked who was at the door. She had been wearing some lingerie and she was still in it, although she had a shirt over her. It seemed one of the men who gagged her was nice enough to warm her with his coat. She knew Lucifer would come racing here but she did not know how he was going to beat them.

The guy chuckled and sighed. He swung his blade and cut her arm with his switch blade. He chuckled and licked the blood on it. There was a clank of metal and all the guys who were in the warehouse and Muriel looked at the entrance. Lucifer was standing in the doorway. He was wearing what he had been wearing all day.

"So you came, I am glad," said the guy. Lucifer and Muriel knew who this college guy was. Ishitake Hakode, the son of Genru Hakode, One of the Five Bosses of the Yakuza of these districts. His Father's Yakuza Division was called the Piranhas or Chiou. This guy could call an army to help his son and it seemed he had done just that. Lucifer had stepped into the warehouse; the door behind him was shut. The lights ignited around the warehouse revealing a number of yakuza soldiers. There were no more than sixty men standing. Muriel who had been hanging was really scared for herself and her boyfriend. Sixty men was a lot and she knew if her boyfriend did not survive, her body would be violated as payment. She accepted this and shouted to her boyfriend.

"Run!" she shouted. But as she did, Ishitake slammed his fist into her stomach, making her cough blood and breathe heavily.

"Shut up bitch. Now, Lucifer was it? Survive all the beatings and kneel in front of me and we might reconsider letting you go," he said."So what do you say?" he asked Lucifer. Lucifer looked at them and took his hand out of his pockets. He gave the finger to all of the men and motioned them to attack him.

The closest of the men ran at him and the battle to survive begun.

The first soldier slammed a fist into Lucifer, who reacted by side stepping to the side and pushing the guy down, but not before using his back as a stepping stone to jump upwards as the second soldier swung his foot towards the head of Lucifer. Lucifer landed on the guy's leg and swung his own leg. His leg connected with the jaw, shattering it in the process and sending the soldier into the ground. The first soldier in the ground felt his back shatter as Lucifer brought down his knee. Lucifer had already taken out two soldiers in a matter of seconds.

"Kill him!" shouted Ishitake. The next few soldiers ran at Lucifer, swinging their legs and fists at him. Each kept missing a Lucifer was dodging each blow. He jumped up as a leg sweep came for his legs and with that, kicked with both his feet a solder either side of him. Each kick hit the chin, shattering the jaw. He landed on the ground and crouched down a kick came to his head. Lucifer burst forward and pushed his hands forward, going upwards into a hand stand and using his hands to swing his body. His legs slammed into the soldier who had used the leg sweep, hitting with force that sent him flying upwards. His next leg connected with the hip of kicking soldier shattering it. It seemed every kick Lucifer used, had a shattering or crushing effect.

Lucifer stood up and looked at the bodies of the writhing in pain yakuza. He had taken down five soldiers already, added with the two before, making seven. Seven gone and fifty three left to go. Thirty soldiers themselves had projectile weapons and the other twenty had knifes and other weapons. The other three, two bodyguards of Ishitake and Ishitake himself were sitting back.

Lucifer did not really mind, he had not broken a sweat yet. He charged into the battle himself. He was attacked this time with switch blades. It was getting more dangerous, but Lucifer was taking down the soldiers with ease. It seemed he had learnt martial arts that used the Five Families of Martial Arts; he was using the Crane to disarm his opponents and then was using the Tiger to use ferocious punching and kicks to take down his opponents. He had now taken down ten soldiers and had not even been injured or what could be seen on his body. Ishitake could not believe his eyes. A guy younger than him had taken down seventeen men without injuring himself. He shouted once more for them to charge at him.

The last ten who had weapons came running at Lucifer, using their own styles of skill and their own weapons. Lucifer stopped dashing and looked around.

"Wires," he said simply and the light glinted on metal wires around Lucifer. Lucifer sighed and simply jumped. He jumped higher than an average human and landed on the guy using the metal wires, slamming down his foot down.

"Elephant Crush," he shouted. His leg connected with the head and slammed the guy into the ground, even cracking the head. This was an impressive feat since the guy who had been using the wires was at least 6ft 4 in height and strong from the muscle s he had on his limbs. The next two soldiers each used swords, katanas to be exact and unsheathed them and swung them at Lucifer's neck. As both swords connected with the neck, they stopped. Both swords had been stopped by the back hands of Lucifer. Lucifer stepped forward and dashed forward and stopped in between them.

"Double Snake" he said. And with some quick hand movements, made the two swordsmen fall to the ground dropping their swords. Lucifer knelt down and picked up the swords and looked at the seven soldiers left holding their weapons. Lucifer was just making the playing field fair. The next three soldiers charged at him with their spear, club and axe. The spear soldier had his spear cut and his chest crushed by the dull blade of the Katanas. The second soldier who was using a club, jumped in the air and slammed down his club onto Lucifer. Lucifer stepped back and the club hit the ground shattering the gravel. The soldier made a mistake of using height to attack, as he had used most of his stamina lifting that club and he was an easy target. He looked up and he was kicked away. The last soldier was using an axe and threw it at Lucifer.

Lucifer reacted to this by stepping to the side, dodging it just. He then charged forward and swung the first katana and swung the blade at the legs. He then stepped behind the soldier, who fell to the ground, holding the legs. Lucifer had cut the tendons of the legs. The last five soldiers all attacked and Lucifer charged into them.

Lucifer came out, dropping the bloody swords and breathing in and out. He had used some stamina and was bleeding round his shoulder. Ishitake shouted something and Lucifer was surrounded by ten soldiers each carrying a gun and had it trained on Lucifer who was standing in the centre.

"He is not worth my time. Kill him and then as payment you can toy with this girl as much as you want. We can train her and she will become one of the division's girls" he said laughing sadistically.

Lucifer watching this clenched his hands into fists. He looked around observing the amount of people left to take and what guns they all had. He knelt down to his feet and tapped on something. He then straightened himself up and cracked his neck and fists.

"Let's start this battle properly. What is Faster, me or your bullets?" he asked them. They grinned and fired at him. Lucifer stepped forward and vanished; they stopped firing and looked around for him. One by one, the ten soldiers were taken down and they hit the ground. Their guns were also taken and thrown against a wall and broken apart. When all were down, Lucifer stood, with some tears in his shirt. The twenty men left walked towards Lucifer and some were experts in fighting and smiled and some clapped their hands.

"We applaud for getting so far. But guns can kill martial artists, even those who know the Five Arts" some said. Lucifer in reaction to that just raised his hands into fists.

"Dragon Style Phoenix Burst," he said. His body seemed to engulf in some heat. In actual fact, he had activated his ATs as he had been running around for quite some time. Although he had come in wearing shoes, it seemed his Air Treks had been hidden and he had now had them on.

He burst forward as they pulled the triggers. The bullets singed past him as he zigzagged to side to side. He suddenly stopped bringing a force behind him and slamming his fists into two soldiers.

"Double Hammer!" he spoke. After that he began disposing one or two at a time the twenty soldiers with gun. After numerous fights, Lucifer stood over the unconscious bodies of the soldiers. Lucifer stepped towards the bodyguards who stopped him. The first one readied his guard and charged towards Lucifer. Lucifer in the time he had took off his orange shirt since it was all bloody revealing the muscles he had, which was lesser than Ishitake, which Ishitake was proud of.

Lucifer dashed to the side and back, creating a number of after images around the bodyguard and each after image attacked a full force fist attack. The bodyguard stepped forward and then fell downwards. The second bodyguard prepared himself, but at the last moment, took out a gun and fired it at Lucifer at close range. He missed and he felt a fist hit him in the face. The force was so great that it sent the bodyguard flying over Ishitake's shoulder. Ishitake could not believe it. In less than an hour, the boyfriend of the girl he had kidnapped had taken down. He took his phone out and checked one of his messages. He had received a message from one of the other Yakuza Division Captains, Kil Buras of the Mittsu Tora and it said something about riders and five images if meet these people send a message to the closest yakuza Division or run.

Ishitake looked at one of the pictures and then looked at Lucifer and dropped his phone. He took his switch blade and charged at Lucifer, screaming his head off. He sliced forward, and his blade melted to nothing before it even got Lucifer. Lucifer looked down at Ishitake.

"Dragon Phoenix Style; Seven Fist Style, dragon, lion, panther, tiger, crane, monkey and elephant fist" he whispered. Ishitake was scared and he got his punishment. He was punched seven times one at the upper chest, one at the lower chest, one on each arm and one on each leg and one final fist at the head, sending Ishitake into the floor. Lucifer stood up and walked to the phone lying on the floor. He picked it up and dialled the emergency contact number; 119. He spoke in Japanese for an ambulance to come to the warehouse and also asked to bring a number of ambulances and also police as a Yakuza had been attacked and defeated. He did not leave any contact details and crushed the phone. He then proceeded to walk towards Muriel. He unstrapped her down and she slumped in his arms. She looked at him and had no words.

Muriel knew about riding and Air Treks, she was a rider herself, not that strong. She had met a few months ago the perfect guy; smart, funny and attractive. She did not want to tell him about her secret. But what she saw here changed her outlook on Air Treks and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who usually did not fight had taken down sixty men, who had swords and guns. He had also used ATs and was a rider of the Flame Road or something. She knew where she had seen his shadow from and remembered watching the news in the cafe of a criminal escaping the police called Blaze. Her boyfriend had escaped the police and had been dubbed Blaze.

She was not angry, but extremely happy. She was being cradled by Lucifer, who did not care about his own injuries and was tending to her injuries. He helped her up and carried her on his back. She asked him to carry her as quickly as possible home.

They were home in a matter of ten minutes and Lucifer placed Muriel on the bed and bandaged up her cuts. He left her and went into the kitchen. He came back in having made some hot soup. He placed it on the table and she thanked him. After eating and drinking, she looked at Lucifer and lay in the bed.

"I want to feel safe tonight," she told him. Lucifer, his shirt already off, as it had been since he had to take off in the battle. The shirt itself had been burned from his road. He now walked over to Muriel's bed and got under the covers with her. She kissed him and he kissed her.

"I still have the protection in my back trouser protect," he told her. She laughed at his statement and kissed him. Next thing he knew, he saw her lingerie come off and his own clothes fall to the ground. He held her and she held him under the covers, their warm bodies together and they closed their eyes.

On the roofs of the higher buildings, looking over the city, a man wearing samurai armour was talking to another man who was wearing an animal mask.

"They are growing, they will be a threat to us," the samurai man said. The masked man stayed silent. Both watched the moon in the sky and then vanished.

**So what you think, 4,237 words quite a read. And My longest Chapter Yer. So Please Read, Review, Comment and Favor.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Meeting of the Dark Roads

**19th Chapter already. I posted 18 not so long ago. Okay this time this centers around the evil guys of this Plot. Nike/Sora are part of them also. This is 3,000 words }+**

**Now I do not own Air Gear x3  
**

It was a warm night, at a local five stars Hotel, a celebration of some event was happening. High Ranked politicians were arriving with other guests, who seemed to range from appearance and size, from very young to very old, and from extremely attractive and slim to bulky and not so attractive. The news stations have been given tips that the celebration was a cover that was actually preparing for something evil. Although any attempt on their behalf to get an interview failed, as it's seemed around the hotel, all electronics seemed to stop working. The news station and reporters gave up and left.

This was the Shangri-La Hotel, one of the most luxurious hotels right in the heart of Tokyo. On the highest floor, the event was happening. Waiters and waitresses were serving the guests; the higher ranked politicians looked at a specific group. Standing there were ten people, all dressed in formal suits but all by appearance not in the same class. A man wearing a black suit, with black trousers and black shoes stepped up a few steps to be higher and cleared his throat and tapped his glass of wine.

The whole room including the ten people looked towards him and stopped talking. The man on the small stage had long clean black hair, brown with a tint of green eyes and he had dark African skin. This was Kinsen Vuur, a High Ranked Politician in charge of the Military Sector. He was not truly loved by others since he was a mixed breed, his Father was African while his mother was Japanese, and even his name was mixed, Kinsen being Japanese for money and Vuur being African for fire.

"Thank you for coming this evening, we are gathered here today to discuss the devastating effect the tsunami and earthquake had on our nuclear stations and how we could relieve that situation and a better explanation of Project Heaven," he said with confidence within his tone. There were some reactions and murmurs about the Project.

He directed their attention to the screen behind him which showed the nuclear stations in their current state. It was devastating what had happened that shook Japan and the whole world. Kinsen clicked his fingers and it showed a few more shots of the stations and then came to a new slide that was labelled Project Heaven. There were murmurs of some new politicians who did not know what this Project was, but being quietened down by the older politicians. Kinsen smiled and began to talk.

"Project Heaven for the newer politicians is something that utilizes wind power and allows a person to glide through the air, by gathering air while running or as we call it 'riding the wind" he said. A few politicians laughed but looked at their elders and knew that the speaker was talking true words.

"Some of you might know, that these discoveries have been known for quite a while, to be exact the discovery we think was made in the 1970s, and since then it has evolved so much that normal people can have the ability to fly, you could say" he said.

"But I am here to talk about combining Air Trecks Technology with Nuclear Power" he said. A few gasped, surprised by his idea, but some agreed knowing what he was going to say next.

"To create soldiers who can take out a multiple amount of enemies with one swipe of their leg" he said chuckling. He clicked to the next slide showing a video. The video played out showing one of the ten people walk out onto a battlefield in the wastelands in Russia. It was some bases, of terrorists that had missiles trained towards Japan. The soldier stepped forward and from him, a shuddering was created that sent tremors through the ground, after a minute, the buildings in the video broke down and came to fall and become rubble. The next video showed, one of the females of the ten standing in front of a group of men who had their guns out. They started firing but the woman vanished and appeared behind them. She clicked her fingers and the men burnt, engulfed in flames and turned to ash. Kinsen switched off the presentation and saw every politician was amazed and looked at the two people and the others shown in the video.

"Now for you to meet the men and women who have been scouted out and enhanced to battle the enemies of this country and the enemies within; the Dark Roads, ladies and gentlemen" he said. There was clapping of course. Kinsen jumped down and walked to the first one, who had been shown in the video. The man was about 26 to 30 years of age. He was bald, although it seemed he was shaved. He had an emotionless expression on his face and his cold red eyes stared at Kinsen. He had a scar running down the left side of his face, starting above the left eye and finishing at the base of the neck. He was wearing a formal black suit. He himself was standing 6ft 4, being one of the largest and tallest people in the room.

"This is here is Hammer, they never had real names, if they did, we gave them code names, anyways" he said.

"As you saw in the video, he is what we call a Storm Rider. Although that word is taboo, since our enemies are called Storm Riders, those who use it to terrorize the cities in Japan and use it for their own entertainment. We call them our Dark Riders; he is Hammer of the Quake Road. His road utilizes the force and interactions with the ground. He is able to focus on destroying his enemies and their ATs. His road allows him to memorize the shape of the land, making him the best tracker in his Division and Team. By using piezoelectric effect, he can paralyze his opponents by numbing them. He can also create seismic waves that we dub 'Sonar' to reveal information about the environment and his opponents. He can also create vibrations as you saw in the video and induce seismic activity." He said. Everyone stepped back from Hammer.

Kinsen then walked to the woman who was in the second video. She had lavish blue hair that was shoulder length. She had blue hair and pale skin with no scars, but a perfect sculpted her face. She was wearing a long blue sparkling dress with blue high heels. She was wearing two golden rings on her left hand. Kinsen stopped before and kissed her hand and then looked at them.

"This is Madame Rouge of the Rose Road, her road is supposed to be defensive, but here we like attacking rather than cowering. She shreds her opponents by the shredded and barbed wires that fit tightly around her Air Trecks and body armour. The way she cuts her enemies, enemies are left with a rose scar or wounds within their bodies, "he said. He then walked to another woman who was flirting with a muscled bodyguard and when she saw Kinsen, she turned round and smiled at all the old and young men. She wrapped her arms around Kinsen. She had long pink hair that was chest length but it was tied behind her back. Her body and face was something of an angel, as her skin was soft and white and her eyes were red of lust. She was wearing a lavish red dress that was strapless and showed more cleavage than it should. She kissed Kinsen's neck and chuckled. She saw all the men ogling her body.

"Just to say this, I like my men rough and battle crazy, meaning I only like those who have been in fights recently which is none of you, you old farts" she said disgusted. The politicians were taken back and cursed at her. Kinsen shouted at the men.

"Be quiet, you old wise men. This is Lady Penelope of the Succubus Road. If you even touch her, you will die. Not by my hand, but by hers. Her road utilizes the sexual hormones of all men and women. She uses scent as a weapon, and she can destroy your mind. That is all I will say about her, since that is all I wish to say" he said. He then walked to another rider before looking at them.

"I will be introducing him and then I will tell you something else" he said. The next person was wearing a white formal suit and a black tie. He had purple hair with a tint of red in it. One Green and the other yellow coloured eye, and he had tanned skin. He was wearing a number of rings on his fingers.

"This is Crazy Mask of the Blitz Road," he said, and he continued. "His road utilizes that of earth and electrical magnetic energy. It converts that of kinetic energy from running into an electromagnetic field, enabling him to create illusions and manipulate electricity. But it also allows him to utilize the centrifugal force that controls the inertia of one's feeling, thus effecting the generalised force of the area allowing him to control gravity in a sense" he said

The politicians were excited now; they had four riders who with ease could destroy an army, even a nation. They hoped what Kinsen would be very good news.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, down to the ground and hands behind your back, we are taking over" he shouted at them. The politicians laughed but when looking at them knew they were serious and became to curse and create arguments.

"Now, now, behave. You are becoming like children, now I apologise, Kekeke" he said and started laughing. The ten people had now founded around the area blocking the exits and also smiling or laughing.

"The true objective of this event is too holding all of you hostage so we can have you send a numerous amounts of funds into our Government funds. You will be left alive or dead depending on how you answer and no one will know what happened since all security even your private guard work for us. So give it up or die!" he made that order clear. Lady Penelope walked up to him and began making out with him. He looked at her and asked her.

"How is Nike going to feel, you are making out with me?" he asked her. She looked at him and just shook her head.

"I do not care. He knows I like excitement and rough men. He will understand if it is you" she said.

Kinsen watched as the politicians scurried around trying to escape, they even tried to bribe the guards and riders, but were cornered into a circle. They talked amongst themselves and after a few minutes agreed, only those who disagreed were thrown out of the window by Hammer.

An hour later, they left the party and the news stations found information from them, that they were forced and made hostages by some terrorists, but the special forces of the government and came to do the job. The terrorists were the politicians who were now dead on the floor.

The members of the Dark Roads were all sitting in the room below the conference. Kinsen sat in the main chair surrounding by ten other chairs. Crazy Mask, Hammer, Lady Penelope and Madame Rouge sat down. The other six waited for their names to be called to sit down. Kinsen pointed to the a blond haired individual who was wearing a black formal suit, he had golden eyes and two scars on his lower chin.

"Flare of the Scorch Road" he said. The man bowed and walked to his seat. Kinsen then pointed to a female who was wearing a gothic Lolita fashion, her hair was black, her eyes were black and she was wearing a black teddy bear.

"Zombie Teddy of the Reaper Road" he said to her. She curtsied to him and then sat down next to Crazy Mask. Kinsen then stood up and walked to two girls who were holding each other's hands. On the right was a red haired girl, whose hairstyle was spiky. She was wearing a black punk fashion, short black dress with black boots and black stockings. She seemed to be grinning at Kinsen with her brown eyes. The one next to her had light green hair that was in pony tails and twirled around. She was wearing a short dress which was pink and red, striped and had a pink skirt on with white and pink knee socks, while wearing heels. She stared at her sister with her blue eyes.

Kinsen pointed to the punk rider. "Rocky of the Metallic Road and," he continued pointing to the second twin, "Dove of the Glass Road" he said. The two walked to their seats and sat next to Hammer, with Rocky looking over at him and talking to him.

The next one Kinsen looked upon was a samurai wearing man. It was light samurai armour that was of a crimson golden colour with the eyes staring at Kinsen being black void.

"Samurai of Hidden Road" he said. The samurai walked to his seat and sat down next to Zombie Teddy, placing his weapon at his side. The next and last person, Kinsen looked at it was a man wearing a black formal suit with a red shirt and black tie. He had black hair that was shown, but he was wearing a wolf animal mask. The slits for the eyes showed something blue glint under them.

"And Finally, Merok of the Animal Road" he said. Merok bowed to Kinsen and walked over to his seat, sitting himself down next to Dove.

Kinsen sat down himself and clapped his hands, the lights dimming and the table in front of them glowing. A projecting of a three dimensional holographic image appeared above the table and showed five individuals.

"We are gathered here, for me to say this. We have been gathered to destroy the Fallen Angels" he said. He looked over to Flare who cracked his neck.

"Flare of the Scorch Road encountered one of them a few months ago, but was beaten since he was not using his Regalia, but Flare is new, so he has brought Intel on them" he said. Flare nodded and Kinsen continued on.

"The Bass King or Odin, even without hi sub regalia is a powerful foe, able to take on the Thunder Queen, Solar King and Burst King" he said. Zombie and Rocky got annoyed, but Kinsen smiled.

"It is found, if we can find their loved ones, we can lure them in. As seen in this footage, one of the Yakuza Leaders used the Phoenix King's loved one and he came straight away without thinking. It was normal people, so even using normal air Trecks, he destroyed them." He said. He then clasped his hands together.

"We do have a problem. We have yet to see the full potential of either rider of the Fallen Angels. We also have to take into account that anything we fire at the Fallen King, we come up with nothing as he has a power that makes us all nothing but insects. So you will all pair up and I will take two of you, who I deem the most suitable to fighting the Fallen King" he said. He stepped up and walked around. He looked at Crazy Mask and Zombie Teddy and smiled, giving them both a purple IPod.

"Your target is the Illusionist or the God of Seas and Oceans," he said to them. They smiled at each other and left the room talking about some game. He then walked to the Samurai and Flare. He gave them assignments and also IPods.

"Your target is the Phoenix King, Lucifer. Flare, go to the lab and train your body and find your new Regalia, Samurai help him train and perfect your road" he said. Samurai and Flare left the room also. Kinsen walked to Hammer and looked over at Rocky. He gave them IPods and assignments.

"Your target is the Bass King/ Odin" he said. Rocky and Hammer stood up and left the room. Kinsen then looked at Merok and Madame Rouge and both of them walked up to Kinsen and took their IPods and assignments sheets.

"Your target is the Vampire King" he said. Both left the room. All that was left was Lady Penelope and Dove. Kinsen sat down with the girls either side of him.

"We get the big top dog, the Fallen King. Penelope your road will entice him and Dove your road will reflect any attack at us" he said. Dove stood up and bowed her head and left the room, in a hurrying motion. Lady Penelope stood up and undressed herself in front of Kinsen. He smiled at her actions and opened his legs. She moved over to her and went to her knees. She used her mouth to unzip his trousers and take out his tool. She began work on it. After a few minutes of her work, she was on top of him enjoying it, while Kinsen sat, sometimes saying to her some curse and offensive words which made her more excited. She finished later and dressed and left the room. Kinsen stood up and walked to the window looking over the night lights of Tokyo. He could see the sun about to rise.

"A New Day for the Alpha Division of the Dark Roads" he said and laughed. He then walked into the shower and then after that left the hotel room.

**Thank you for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it. 20th Chapter will be not much of a Fanfic, but more of a celebration of the 20th Chapter. Oh please review, and comment**


	18. Chapter 18: The Storm Bringer

**So here comes the 21st Chapter of Fallen Storm Riders. Basically just waiting to see what happens in Air Gear Manga and see how I can join in. Mine here, is past tense. Also have you noticed, it used to be our time and our technology, and then it went past and back to present with such technology, you think, how much has Japan been keeping secret about their Stuff. Anyways, Hope you enjoy this Chapter, took me 2 months to think of and create, hope my next chapter takes less time and Hope some of you get the Little Kariboh joke. Also hope you find something interesting.**

It was a dark night; the sky seemed clear, as the citizens of Tokyo could look up and see the sparkling stars in the pitch black sky. It was June 30th of the year 2011; the day only turned night at around nine at night. On the streets below, in the entertainment and centre district of the capital city of Japan, police cars. Ambulances and fire engines were being reported driving through the streets. It seemed that for two months now, they had been a rise of roller skaters, or better known by the media as Storm Riders. More and more of the new generation of Japan had become a nest of aspiring athletes and riders. The usual yakuza gangs that were in control of the territories had incorporated storm riders and the skill of riding into their business. The stronger your rider was, the stronger your family was.

At the current day, there were Five Yakuza Families that controlled the streets of Japan that were all affiliated with one behemoth team known as; Genesis. The Five Families were represented by emblems of the Animal Kingdom's Predators; Mittsu Tora, Chiou, Chi-Ookami, Burakkuu-Ido and the Hagewashi which stood for; Three Headed Tigers, Piranhas, Blood Wolves, Black Widows and Vultures. Each Family had a Head and Future Head; usually a son or daughter, who was up to the task.

Although the New Heads of the Mittsu Tora and Chiou; Kil Buras and Ishitake Hakode had both been totaled by riders of a certain team; Ishitake had been sent to hospital as he was on the verge of death and Kil had been found tied to a chimney of an oil platform in the middle of the sea. This had been a defeat for both houses, but the current heads had both placed the destruction of the team the highest priority. The team was known as the Fallen Angels; a team of five powerful riders who had made quick work of known riders throughout japan already and were now the targets of the Five Families, Genesis's Dark Road Division and the Japanese Government as well as other Governments.

The night had just come to awake, down on the streets of a Red Light District in the centre of Tokyo, the district was beside a river and it was bustling with energy, money, people and entertainment. This particular district was controlled by the Chi-Ookami, or better known as the Blood Wolves. The head of the Blood Wolves was none as the Third Shadow, since two heads had already been in control of the Family. He had a daughter who was supposed to heir him when he died, as the Fourth Shadow of the Blood Wolves. Her name was Seru Ookami (復活オオカミ _Resurrected Wolf_), and she was already a beautiful and clever woman. Although called by everyone else, Miss Ookami Seru, by one associate she was called Teddy. She was of 21 years of age and had already captured many men's hearts and broken them. Her father was proud of her, that even when she was 15, he knew she would be a perfect head. In the centre of the Red Light District, a casino by the name of Pan's Labyrinth stood. It was one of the largest and popular Casinos in all of Tokyo. Once walking in, a person would never feel like leaving, as the pleasures and entertainment they provided was of highest class, but of course, only those who had big pockets could stay the longest.

On the second floor of the Casino, was the Cards Floor, where those who wished to play poker and other Card games came. In the middle of the floor was a circular bar that had waiters and waitresses waiting to be called over. At the bar, sat a white suited man, he was wearing dark red tinted glasses. What was eye catching about him was his purple laid back hair, with highlights of a red tone. On his right hand, he was wearing three golden rings and on his left hand two silver rings were seen. He was wearing with his white suit, a white shirt and red tie, with black shoes for footwear. This surprising and eye catching man was a known player and visitor of the Casino and the District. Every owner knew him, as they also knew his relationship with the Third Shadow's Daughter, Teddy. His name was forever bolted in their minds; Kaji Seigou. Kaji was drinking a Bloody Mary and surveying the players and the employers for anything suspicious. His head swirled to one side of the floor, to be exact the elevator doors. They made a bell noise as the elevator had arrived at its destination and the doors slid open.

From the elevator, stepped out what one would say the beauty of the shadows. A woman of 21 years of age, her long black hair covering her back and part of her shoulders, flowed and bounced as she walked. Her piercing gaze of pitch black eyes would send any man into fear. She was wearing a black Gothic Lolita Dress, which was long enough to be touching the ground, but just short enough not to trip over on it. Not only that, but her bust was of medium size, which seemed to balance and fit perfectly with the rest of her slim and perfect body stature. This was Seru Ookami, or Teddy, the heiress to the Blood Wolves Family. As she stopped, she knew everyone's eyes were on her body and appearance. She surveyed the room and spotted the white suited man; Kaji. But as she turned more, she noticed five people; three men and two women were not looking at her. She was a little angered by this, but it did not show on her face.

She walked towards the middle of the floor towards the bar and towards Kaji. As she walked, her hair and breasts bounced in unison and her pace and style of walk, seemed to flow, and it was like she was weightless. She was wearing what seemed to be heavy boots or high heels. Teddy stopped as she was now just half a metre from Kaji. Kaji, in response of her arrival had stepped off his stool and straightened up. He knelt down on one leg and took her hand. He pressed his lips against her cold hand. Teddy in response felt her body buzz in excitement. It was this type of relationship that Kaji and Seru had.

Seu allowed Kaji to rise, and she brought her head closer to his. She spoke to him and he leaned back. Behind his red tinted glasses, his different coloured eyes; a green right eye and a yellow left eye, looked around and spotted the five people who were not even staring at the beauty of Teddy. He stepped around her and looked at all the people who were staring at Teddy. He turned round and looked at the two men who had followed Teddy, meaning from their stature, appearance and dress code, they were part of the Blood Wolves Family, motioned with his eyes and movement of the iris what to do. The two men turned around and clapped their hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for this, please would you leave the floor. It seems, the Miss, the Owner of this Casino would like to play solo, so please come back tomorrow" said the one on the right quietly. Usually after hearing that, anyone would shout and argue, but everyone who was playing, stopped. They took their chips and money and walked out using the elevator or stairs. The only people who were left on the floor were the twenty employers, Kaji, Teddy, two family members of the Blood Wolves and five people, who at the start had not looked at Teddy.

Kaji clicked his hands and the employers all took out weapons; blades, hand guns and knuckle busters and pointed themselves towards the five people. Kaji cracked his head and clapped his hands.

"Please come over here, you blind insects" he said with strong words and a fierce tone. The employers turned their weapons at the five people, who stood up and were pushed towards the corridor and stopped in front of Kaji. Kaji turned his head and looked at them. Two of the men, seemed to look alike. They were twins, he could see, the only different was their ties. The one on the end had a red tie, while the other one next to him had a blue tie. The woman in the centre was, a stunning beauty, she could be mistaken for a supermodel, for the fact her burning red hair was covering only a part of her open dress. Her cleavage was showing, and he could tell, she was not wearing a bra, as he could see in the open dress and through the dress, her nipples pointing. He looked down towards her legs, and could see the dress stopped dead just below the femur area. She was wearing red heels and light black fishnet tights. The woman next to her, seemed to be younger, but also a beauty, although from what she was wearing, he could tell, she seemed to be a tattooist, as she was wearing a sleeveless and strapless black dress, that showed very detailed and colourful tattoos covering both her arms fully. Her neck was also covered with tattoos and the stare she gave him, he could see, she had an eye tattoo in her right eye, which made her right eye star gazing blue, while her other eye was a simple blue colour. Her dress was in length to the floor and he could see she was wearing black boots. Her bust was a small one, as that was one of the few things that brought his attention to her appearance. The man on the far end, was the last person, Kaji Seigou would every think to look, but should of started first.

The man in front of him had medium long silver hair with highlights of a blue tone. He had dark sea coloured eyes and his skin was quite pale. His dress code was black trousers, a black jacket, a blue shirt and even darker blue bowtie. The appearance he sensed, he had seen before but could not put his finger to it.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned round. He saw one of the female waitresses put her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. The two family members next to Teddy placed their hands inside their jackets and took out hand guns. He turned his head towards where they were looking. The red haired female had taken from her bust a gun. She had it pointed at Kaji.

"Die, you bastard" she said. It was a spur of moment, Kaji assumed. She pressed the trigger and the bullet fired. In that split second, of the bullet leaving the gun and flying towards Kaji, the red haired female stepped back from the recoil of the hand gun, but it was not only because of that. As everyone saw, she had fired, but with no result, the bullet had missed Kaji, as he had moved his head to the side. He proceeded to step back and duck down. He did this, as behind him the two family members pressed the triggers of their weapons and fired three bullets to be exact, that seared through the air, creating vibrations in the air. The first bullet missed the red haired girl and hit the tattooist black haired girl in the shoulder. The metal 9mm round pierced her shoulder bone and flew through the air out of it, with it ending its destination in the wall at the far end of the floor. The tattooist girl fell to her knees, screaming in pain, but as she stood up, trying to gain her composure, she whipped out a switch blade from under her dress and threw it towards the family members. The switch blade seared through the air, spinning and already losing momentum, it hit a target, but not the family member. It pierced the forehead of the barman and the bar that fell forward, in pain and as the base of the knife touched the surface of the bar, the force of his head falling pushed the knife even further into the cranium of the barman, this act killing him.

The tattooist girl smiled, but her smile left her face as her body felt lifeless. She began to fall to the ground and looked down at her body seeing that another round from a different hand gun had hit her in her chest, rupturing her lungs and killing her.

The two other 9mm rounds from the first family member, pierced the red haired body together; one in the neck and the other in the stomach; first destroying her breathing and killing her instantly the second time.

Now, after the firing of guns and throwing of a knife, in front of Kaji and in front of some of the employers stood the twin males and the silver haired man; which after all that had happened, the males seemed unbothered by the shots of guns and blood splatter on their body. Kaji looked around and smiled. He was pleased at what had transpired and turned round to face Seru, who he noticed, was also smiling and touching her chest in response of adrenaline and excitement.

Kaji lifted his finger towards her and in response; she walked over to him and stood next to him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, but not before, his fingers grip onto her ass. She felt rush of hormones fill her body, but she calmed down, she needed to be composed in front of her employers, her guests and her family. The twin males seemed unfazed, and as Kaji looked at them, he noticed they both had crimson toned eyes. He also noticed although their hair was laid back, it seemed at the sides it was spiked and not of a common hair colour, but that of an orange sun variety.

"So let me assume, you have come for my life or my beauty's life?" he asked the twins. The twins shook their heads in a no fashion. The one with the red tie looked up and sneered at Kaji

"We are the Observers, we are the Night and Day of the World of the Infinity Atmosphere, and we are here when there is a Battle of the Dark Ones" he answered. Kaji had no idea what they were talking about, but as he turned to Teddy, he noticed Teddy was figuring it out. Teddy turned to Kaji and touched his head.

"They are riders who observe what Storm Riders do, the battle they speak off, is ours against this so called Poseidon or Illusionist" she said. Kaji understood, it had been two weeks, since their leader, Kinsen had told them; they were going to against the newest and weakest member of this so called Fallen Angels. Kajik turned to the other man of the twins and breathed out.

"Well then, why are you even here, the battle are has yet to begin, since our opponent is not here," he said to him. The twin with the blue tied coughed and turned his head to the silver haired man. Kaji did not understand and turned to Teddy for an explanation. He saw Teddy widen her eyes and ruffle her dress, as she seemed to be looking for something. He saw her take from under her dress, a small black iPod. As the screen lit up, the information about their target began to list and as Teddy flicked to the appearance, Kaji slowly understood. The image of their target appeared on the screen and the silver haired man who they were staring at and who was standing, was their target; The Illusionist.

The twin males stepped from the group and seemed to vanish, but the one with the red tie, who represented the Day of the World appeared at the far end of the room, while the twin with the blue tie who represented Night of the World, appeared at the complete opposite side of the room. Teddy and Kaji took a stance towards the Illusionist who stood motionless.

"So you are the Illusionist, you do not look like the God of the Seas and Storms," said Teddy. The Illusionist created a smile from his blank expression and curtsied in front of Teddy and Kaji

"Yes, I am the Illusionist, call me what you wish, I enjoy the clique name of Leviathan," he answered. He then proceeded to walk towards the centre of the floor, to be exactly opposite Teddy and Kaji. Kaji was confused how this so called Leviathan knew he had a hit on his head by the Five Families of Japan and Genesis' Dark Roads Division. He stepped forward and Teddy knew he was going first against their target. She stepped back and walked to the bar. Her family members stepped back also and left the floor, knowing that a battle was going to happen between storm riders, and as did they, so did all the employers.

The Night and Day Twin Riders clapped their hands and spoke in unison.

"The Battle of the Dark Road Division; Crazy Mask versus the Fallen Angels; Leviathan commences."

The battle had begun and Kaji began by moving forward and thrusting his leg towards the base of the neck of Leviathan. His leg missed, as Leviathan just moved his head back. As Kaji landed, he turned his body and lowered his chest down, placing his arms against the floor. Using the pushing force, he thrust his leg upwards at the lower chin of Leviathan. All of this happened within a mere of three seconds.

Kaji had missed with both of his leg attacks. Both had attacks had been normal attacks, nothing had been used that would be classified as a Trick. It seemed anything went in this battle. Kaji stepped back and changed his leg stance and noticed Leviathan had done nothing.

"Why are you not attacking?" he asked in curiosity. Leviathan smiled and shrugged. This pissed Kaji off, as so, he burst forward with added force behind him, that he appeared at the side of Leviathan and thrust his whole leg into the chest of his opponent. He did connect and smiled and pushed forward, but as he noticed Leviathan had now appeared above him. His hands were on Kaji's leg. Leviathan jumped back and landed perfectly.

"Well because I was waiting for all non- riders to leave the building, so when we do spiral out of control, only storm riders are within the area and are able to escape." He said calmly. Kaji was confused, he had ordered everyone to leave this individual floor, but he had not said anything to the lower floors. He turned round and looked at Teddy.

"Did you see anyone below on the first floor?" he asked her. Teddy shook her head and was confused.

"I thought you asked everyone to leave, there were only a few, who are storm riders, but I thought it was some surprise for me," she said. Kaji was furious, that this insect was playing with his time and had even gone to the trouble of warning those who did not ride to leave the premises. Kaji knew it was not time to be playing around. He knelt down and pressed something on his shoe. As he did that, Teddy smiled in response to his action. Kaji thrust his leg down and from that, everything in the room catapulted upwards towards the ceiling; the chairs, the tables and the bar itself. All the glass shattered, except the wine bottle next to Teddy.

He smiled and looked towards the Leviathan expecting some reaction, but he saw nothing, only that Leviathan was kneeling down and touching the ground.

"Genius, I know who you are, Crazy Mask of the Blitz Road, I looked up on you, you can ride a similar road to the Rising Road, although you can even control the Gaia Road, somehow combining them to theoretically manipulate gravity," he said. Kaji was completely surprised, Leviathan had completely analyzed his whole road. But this did not matter, Leviathan did not know any of the tricks, although he was at a dead end, he had seen a few videos of Leviathan's battles, but it seemed he never showed his true power, especially on an oil rig, he had commanded the water and waves, which seemed he could control the wind and storms. The only people Crazy Mask knew who could do that was an aspiring wind rider by the name of Ikki and the Leader of Genesis; Nike.

Kaji prepared one of his known and common attacks; he placed both hands together, clasping the fingers against each. He placed his right foot forward and his left leg behind him. He gritted his teeth and smiled and chuckled.

"Shatter Spark!" he shouted. He slammed his hands together and slammed his right leg forward. The effect was the power and a trick of his Blitz Road. By combing the Rising Road's power of kinetic energy into an electromagnetic field, he is able to manipulate the electricity within his vision, but also utilizing the centrifugal force that controlled the inertia of a person's mind and feeling, affecting the generalized force of the area, forcing those around him to believe he controlled gravity.

To be exact, Crazy Mask knew his power lied more in the Magnetic Force of those around him, allowing him to bring that of a metallic property towards him and change their polarity and attraction, forcing riders with their metal ATs to the ground. His opponent, Leviathan would feel two attacks, merging into one final attack.

The attack, sent a shock throughout the body of Leviathan, creating seizures within his body and finally forcing his whole body to the ground as his inertia was controlled and his body pummeled into the ground by an invisible force; or gravity. Leviathan tried to get up, but the attack was strong he had to admit. He did not expect anything like that, but it was nothing. He pressed his palms against the ground and pushed his body from the ground. He slammed his fist into his chest; it seemed he knew how to stop the static shock. He stood up and straightened his whole body. He arched his back and then moved his chest forward once more. Crazy Mask was confused at what he was seeing. The most common attack and known trick to push an opponent to the ground, so that he would never get up, had been effective, but useless against Leviathan.

Leviathan chuckled as he looked at his opponent.

"Don't worry, your attack was perfect, but you run on Rising Road and Gaia Road, which I have numerous times encountered and created skills against them" he said. He cracked his fists and neck and smiled.

"For one…," he said. He vanished and appeared in front of Kaji. He thrust his fist into the gut of Kaji. Kaji did not see it, but his body reacted just slower. He felt the force but was able to push himself back away from it. He landed not far from teddy, holding his gut as he spit out of blood.

"What the hell was that?" he asked and shouted in confusion. Leviathan straightened up his body and looked at his fist.

"That was my road I created, it is Called Static Road, well it is a sub road as well as Tidal Road, as together they form the road I am proud of, Storm Road," he said. He prepared his attack once more, putting on a stance. Kaji prepared also, and he was thinking within his mind, how he was going to go up against a rider who had a sub road as fast as his Rising Road. He knew he had to bring out the big guns, but he needed time to prepare. He looked over to Teddy, who noticed his eye glare. She stepped off her chair and walked over to Teddy. She placed her arms around him and kissed his forehead, his face rubbing against her chest.

She moved away from him, as he moved towards the bar and began to meditate as he took a calming stance. Teddy looked towards Leviathan and smiled.

"You dealt great damage to my beloved Mask, which he has to go all out on a person like, that needs two riders to against him" she said in an annoyed tone. Teddy touched her whole body and looked at Leviathan.

"I am Zombie Teddy of the Reaper Road; do not try to analyse it, as you will be dead before it," she said. She stepped forward and she saw Leviathan appear in front of him, with his fist before him. Leviathan thrust his fist forward, but as he connected with her chest, his hand felt sucked in. His whole body was being sucked within her whole body and suddenly he was consumed.

Leviathan opened his eyes and noticed he was standing on an island of silver sand with the ocean in front of a black colour. Leviathan clapped his hands and placed his hands around his ears. He heard nothing and smiled as he noticed. He could see from the sea of darkness, creatures of a mythological sense appearing and forming terrifying forms. People began to form from the sea and merged with the monsters. The figures appearing behind him would make anyone mad with fear. But it unfazed Leviathan as he stepped into the water. The sea shook and from it raised a behemoth size of Teddy.

"Why are you smiling, you are in my Nightmare World," she said. Leviathan stepped forward and began to walk through the sea, going lower and lower. Teddy was confused but also scared at the same time. Her creatures and disfigured people were slowly retracting back into the depth of the darkness. The whole of the world of nightmare vanished as Leviathan was completely submerged underwater.

Leviathan found himself back in the same position and in front of him was Teddy on her knees.

"How?" she asked him breathing heavily. Leviathan smiled and checked his watch.

"Wow, it felt like a few seconds, but you able to hold me for six minutes" he said to her.

"Your road, Reaper Road, I understand is a road that affects the nervous system, to be exact the neurological system of the brain through the sense of hearing and smell," he said. She nodded as she understood he had detailed and analysed her road.

"It was in effect when the battle commenced, I felt a draft and noticed it was going towards me, but took no notice. It seems the AT of yours created a scent and a high pitched frequency that affected my neurological system to the point where it felt like I was being sucked in, and then you placed me in a slight comatose state, my body was on autopilot and holding my stance, but you were playing tricks with my mind," he answered.

Teddy looked at him and was truly scared. She knew the information of him was spot on, but she thought it was being exaggerated, how he is able to understand the workings of a road just by looking at it.

"But how did you escape?" she asked him. She knew, even if he knew her road, how he could escape the nightmare world. Leviathan smiled and touched his mind.

"I know what True Fear is, your little trick has been placed on me numerous times, I gained a small defence against it, first of all my leader would make quick work of your road and incorporate into his, and my girlfriend's road would turn you skills of being terrifying into dust. Your Horror show is nothing compared to seeing Fear," he said to her. She sighed, but she stood up and burst forward. She swung her foot at his head, and from her AT spread out black blades that seemed to create Scythes that as they connected with his head, they cut through. She knew he was talking too much, but she hated him for hurting her bellowed soul mate; Crazy Mask. She heard footsteps behind her and turned round to see her beloved Kaji walk towards her. His face seemed covered in sweat.

"What happened?" he asked her. She looked at him and turned round to point to the decapitated body of Leviathan, but as she did she saw there was no body, but just a statue of a roman goddess. She also noticed there was wetness in the air and the windows, glasses and any reflective surface seemed to be slowly covered by steam or mist. She was confused and turned round to face Kaji.

"You fought him, but he fooled your Road, and even fooled your perception with his Sub Road, Illusion Road," he said to her. She nodded and her knees buckled under her. She felt the arms of Kaji lift her up.

"You go, my next attack, I cannot say, I will be able to divert it from you," he said to her. She nodded and ran towards the door, but as she did, she was confronted by a strong mist and from the mist stepped out three clones of Leviathan all wearing masks. The mist was now covering the entire room, that only Teddy, Kaji and the Twin Riders were visible to the naked eye.

"No one leaves, you are both my opponents, so you will stay until the end" he said. The middle of the clones stepped forward and slammed his leg into Teddy, which sent her flying towards the bar. She hit the glass and shattered it. She screamed in pain and stood up carefully. Her body was pierced by glass. She was breathing heavily and losing blood.

Kaji, as he saw this, his whole body erupted with anger and he slammed both feet into the ground. The floor around the second floor shuddered and shattered. Where the three clones of Leviathan had been standing, the floor above them fell on them.

In front of Kaji, stepped out seven clones of Leviathan, six were wearing masks, while the one in the middle wasn't.

"Welcome to my Labyrinth of Illusions; you will experience hate, anger, jealousy, and other chaotic emotions," he chuckled. Leviathan from a distance seemed quite tame and silent, but in battle he was clever, manipulative and merciful. Kaji slammed his leg forward, sending a shattering shockwave, that as it hit the surrounding mist that had seemed to form while everyone was speaking, consumed the attack. He sent another shockwave and did so for another minute, as he had sent a shockwave in all directions. But his attacks seemed in vain as the mist seemed to consume the attacks and redirect his attacks back at him.

"So, Crazy Mask why don't you use your Blitz Road's Special Attack, every road has one," he said. Kaji knew Leviathan was right and he did it on instinct. He slammed both feet into the ground and created a sphere shape with his palms.

"Terra Force!" he commanded. The ground underneath him shuddered. The surrounding mist around the room, separated as the room shuddered. Not far from Crazy Mask stood Leviathan in a stance of fighting.

"You versus me, Let us see, what is stronger, Gravity or Nature," he said. Kaji did not understand, but lifted his hand upwards.

"Eternity Offence," he shouted. From that around him, all of that metallic property began to surround him. The truth of the Gaia road began to rise; the sand around him, including the dust had some metallic properties and had attraction. The sand and dust began to piece together and form shapes of swords and spikes and darts. They all surrounded Leviathan and were all pointed at him. It was an all-out attack. Kaji was manipulating the magnetic property of everything; sand, dust and metal and creating weapons and pointing them at Leviathan. Kaji shouted and all of the weapons flew towards Leviathan.

Kaji noticed Leviathan take neither an offensive nor defensive stance. His legs were apart and his hands together. The only other time he had seen that stance, was when Nike had punished some rowdy Gravity Children. Something was not right, Kaji knew in that split second before the spikes and darts would hit Leviathan, the wind was picking up around them.

"Storm Blast," shouted Leviathan and from his hands a powerful gale of wind consumed the floor. The wind destroyed the sand, metal and dust weapons into nothing. Leviathan stood with all his power and shadow behind him. His shadow was a Three Headed Water Dragon that seemed to encompass the whole room. Kaji had read something of that type of dragon; The Three Headed Water Dragon represented three brothers; one born of sky to fly and be free, one born of earth to protect the sky born and one born of water to protect both of earth and sky. He was in question, who Leviathan was, and was Nike the one born of earth and his brother, the one born of sky, meaning Leviathan was the one born of water. His answer never came, as he felt his own body and his beloveds body catapulted through the walls of the Casino into the next building. From where Kaji lay next to Teddy, he could see through the building's windows, the Casino that Teddy's father had strived to create, shatter and fall to the ground. It seemed Gravity and Nature cannot come together.

Kaji moved himself towards Seru and covered his whole body against her, keeping her warm. He closed his eyes and knew what he had to give Kinsen later. They had been in defeat of their opponent; the Illusionist, Poseidon, God of the Seas and Storms.

Just a few hundred metres away on a high building overlooking the Red Light District, Leviathan stood. He stood tall, but blood slowly dripped from his lower abdomen and his mouth. He fell to one knee.

"That attack was powerful, damn, been a long time since I used Storm Blast," he said to himself. He heard a buzzing sound and looked in his jacket pocket. There was his mobile phone and the one who was calling was his girlfriend. He opened his phone and spoke.

"Hello? Oh hi Lira, Yes I am free this weekend, shopping and Date on Saturday, sounds fine," he said as he spoke on the phone. He coughed, blood leaving his mouth.

"Meeting your team, sure, see you soon, love you," he said. He closed his phone and slowly lay down on the ground. He looked at the starry sky.

"You know, quite dangerous for a wounded beast to be lying here," said a voice above Levaithan. Michael sighed and cursed.

"Seph, stop being an ass and help me up," he said. There stood above him, was his comrade and the Vampire King of the Fallen Angels; Sepharim Blackhurst. Seph lifted Michael onto his shoulder and jumped off the building. They jumped from one building to another. Seph landed near apartment building next to the river. Seph placed Michael within the apartment, onto the bed.

"Have a good sleep, you seem to be having a date this weekend," chuckled Sepharim. He vanished and Michael was left alone. He had thanked that Sepharim had taken out of the weapon from his abdomen and he had stopped the bleeding. He closed his eyes and wished for the next few days of sleep.

In a High Rise Hotel, sat the Head of the Dark Roads Division, Kinsen Vuur, he was sitting on a black armchair looking at a black screen. There was a very expensive and wooden table in front of him. On the screen before him, there was news reports of the Casino he knew of his agents owned, destroyed. He knew that Zombie Teddy and Crazy mask had failed.

"Let us see, how Hammer and Rocky go against the Bass King," he said. The room shrouded in darkness as Kinsen closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19 : The Date

**A year has passed. And a Year has passed here. Air Gear has ended, but mine will not. Michael and Lira's date and battle and a magical surprise. Enjoy.**

It was a summer morning in Japan. The sun was high, in the middle of the sky; with the clouds partly covering as not to let too much sun and heat fall on the humans below. The particular district of Tokyo, known as the center and hot spot of fashion and young people; Shibuya. Many people were moving around, before it was less populated because of Yakuza and criminal activities, but since the world of the web had introduced young people to heroes against Yakuza, they moved around more.

Next to a shopping mall, on the column, stood a very attractive young girl, long brown hair, braided with tantalizing sapphire eyes. She was wearing a knee high skirt, with fishnet stockings. The skirt was black with red symbols imprinted on it. She was wearing a white cut t-shirt with a black no sleeved black blazer. She had charms and arm bands of gothic nature around her wrists. Many people stopped and were talking to each other, thinking she was a model or was there some sort of event. A group of arrogant young guys walked up to her, all tall and muscular, they were handsome, anyone could say, models from a point of view from the spectators.

"Hello, I have not had the pleasure of meeting a beautiful girl like you in the agency," he said, wishing to take her hand and kiss it. She did not even take notice of him, she was staring past them. She finally looked at him, but actually looked at her phone that she took out. She answered the phone.

"Yeah, I am here. Just look for the crowd of horny beasts" she said. The guy stood up and moved closer to her. He put his arm next to her face, pressing against the column.

"What did you call us?" he asked her. She looked up at him and he only noticed she was wearing black and red contacts. She stood up properly and was just a bit shorter than him.

"H-O-R-N-Y Beasts" she spelled it out for him. He looked pissed and from his facial expression, he snapped, he swung his low fist towards her stomach. He hit nothing, as he saw she had slipped past him. She had her hands on his shoulders.

"Useless movements" she said to him and used his shoulders to propel herself towards the crowd. She noticed she threw too much strength and was going to land in a busy roads. She closed her eyes and it was in her heart she knew she would not die. It did not come to a surprise when she felt arms curl around her waist and legs. She opened her eyes and looked up.

She was in the arms of her boyfriend, Michael, a man who she fell in love after fighting him. He had caught her, and she let him place on the ground, as soon as she tapped her feet on the ground, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She retracted back and looked up at him as she stepped down. She looked at him, as he looked down at her. He then turned his attention towards the guys across the road.

Michael had just arrived, to save his girlfriend from hitting a oncoming bus. He stepped in front of her and traffic had stopped. The guys who had come on his girlfriend were walking towards him. He was not really going to do anything, but if they had even stained her dress or face he would bring fury. As they came closer towards him, his mind buzzed and he knew who they were. He was connected to the underground network and he knew all about dark roads and their divisions with gangs. The guys walking towards him with anger and rage in their eyes were seemingly small time gang a few months ago, but recently had become affiliated with the Dark Roads. Something within the organization, they were trying to make the average person a battle elite soldier. He straightened and made himself look taller. The group of guys, that was clear now, there was six of them. They stood opposite Michael and all made themselves taller and what seemed, a few of them took a pill.

"We were being nice, but you are wanted by my client," said the leader who had first approached Lira.

Michael knew it was going to get serious, in the corner of his eye he could see cars and motorbikes stopping and the wrong crowd surrounding the area. He placed his hand into his pocket and took out a phone. He speed dialed a number and placed the phone next to his ear. As the tone rang, the group edged towards him, he looked up at them and they stopped dead in their tracks. Someone on the other line answered and Michael spoke quickly. Lira behind him could only make out a few words; _Track, disperse _and _chaos._ Michael ended his call and placed his phone back into his pocket. He turned round and looked at Lira and his eyes told her something that she knew. She stepped back and turned, this time the force of her jump was greater. She soared through the air and landed upon a lamppost. From there, she bent down and pressed something in her shoe. Even though this was going to be a date between her and Michael, she had gone prepared, since her boyfriend was a hot topic on the market. She bent down and touched her shoes which seemed to glimmer and change shape from the usual shoe attire to something more clearer and technological. She stood up and straightened. She took away the band that held her hair together and the beautiful hair fluttered in the wind.

"_Nightmare of Panic" _ she said. She vanished and she began to appear around numerous parts of the street they were in. She would stop for a second, and her ATs released a small smoke sphere and she would vanish once more. She returned to her original post and clicked her fingers. The smoke spheres began to expand and connect with each other until Michael and his opponents were cut off from the public. After a matter of seconds, the public was completely cut off from Michael, Lira, the six men and the supposed wrong. Nightmare Panic was a technique of her road, by utilizing Hades, she could produce a smoke that had nerve qualities, it was special that it could be used in numerous versions; the one right now was meant to push away anyone who had no killing intent towards her or any ally of her. She was proud of it and since meeting with Michael, it had improved greatly, being able to affect a larger amount of people.

Lira watched from her lamp post and looked down towards her boyfriend. Michael had been waiting and staring down the six men. Michael looked around and showed no expression, he was not surprised by Lira' s ability to produce this type of ability. It was no time for praising, his number one priority was to take these men down and the others before attracting any more attention and playing this game out so the other side could bring reinforcements. He stepped forward, tapped his chest, cracked his fingers and cleared his throat.

"The battlefield has been set. I guess you are the successful members of Project Aviation," he spoke out clearly to the six men. Tension and reactions spread through the small group and the main guy who had spoken to Lira first stepped forward.

"I would say we are surprised to know what we are, but I have been surprised too much lately, Leviathan" he said, talking to Michael, naming him by his title. Lira had only just noticed what her boyfriend was wearing. He usually wore blue or some sort of darkish colors, but it seemed, he had worn something brighter. He was wearing light green trousers and a white hooded shirt with a penguin surfing emblem on the back. He was wearing white trainers and as usual she could not see his ATs. She had always found it odd, why he and his team mates had the skill and ability to hide their ATs so beautifully. She had met his other member, the Vampire, who although wearing an Armani suit had ATs on, and why they never wore their Regalia. She turned her attention back to the battle and the backgrounds sound were now not traffic, but complete silence, normally she would be amazed why such a busy street had been silenced, but experiencing AT and storm rider life, nothing amazed her anymore. She looked up and found something higher. She jumped up and landed on a pillar and looked down at the starting battle.

Michael was standing in the middle. In front of him were the members of Project Aviation and on the surrounding three sides were foot soldiers thugs, that had arrived in three different styles; expensive cars, bikes and military trucks.

"Shall we begin?" asked Michael and took out a coin. He flipped it and it spun through the air. As it came down and touched the ground, a booming sound reflected around the battlefield. Each of the three types of foot soldiers had burst forward towards Michael. The reaction between the coin landing and the attack, there was 1.2 second time limit for Michael to react. There was no need to hold back, his ability had been shown in the underground from captured video footage of his battle with Crazy Mask and Zombie Teddy.

He slammed his fists together, bent down and slammed down his fist into the ground. The resonating force of the standstill static and moisture his ATs has been collecting since he had called on the phone, his ATs had been active. Within that moment, the first wave of soldiers that come on bikes came across a mist that surrounded them. Once in that mist they were not seen by anyone else, and they could not see their comrades in arms either. Each member of the bike soldiers suddenly cried out and slammed to the ground as something hidden in the mist was knocking them out.

One member was left and he was swinging his hands around. He shouted and at the moment, the mist dispersed and he saw his fellow friends on the ground, bleeding heavily. He looked back towards the other soldiers and was about to call them but saw they were unavailable. What he saw was two piles of bodies of barely alive people. On the pile of the military soldiers was Michael standing tall, he had blood on his hands.

The member of the bike gang, took out from his pocket, a magnum. He emptied the barrel at Michael. The bullets singed through the air. As each one connected with Michael, they phased through him. As the last bullet was emptied, the member felt his inertia turned upside down as a sudden pain in his ribs struck him and he saw the world turn and blood splatter on a person's shoes. He turned his head up and saw Michael standing over him, and watched as he opened his palm and a bullet fell out.

Michael walked over him and towards the Project aviation group. He looked towards them and then touched his shirt. He took off his shirt and folded it and placed it on a nearby bench.

The main leader of the Project, classed as Hawk was amazed for once. He had been told before the general mission who to be on the lookout for. A man known as the Illusionist and Leviathan had been weakened a week before and had yet to heal, a rider known to command the waves of the sea. But what had transpired in front of him was something that could only be created using special effects. The Leviathan had created a mist to capture the first wave and while they had been occupied, a streak of light and static had formed across the ground and taken down the other two groups of foot soldiers. He had then proceeded to dodge five bullets and catch one magnum bullet and done this in the matter of minutes. But he knew, the power he had been bestowed and his comrades, they were meant to take him down. They were Aviation, the Birds of the Sky. He was Red Hawk, a rider who combined the Fang and Wind Road, creating an amplifying effect on the attacks. He turned to his left and sent his first man towards Michael. This guy was built like a pro wrestler, upper body strength that doubled over the leg strength, but his size was still impressive. He was the Emperor Owl, brute strength and some unnamed road. He burst forward and the speed was impressive for his size. As Michael saw the shadow come onto him, he crossed his arms and felt a punch from the Owl. He was sent flying back and landed on his back. He grabbed his abdomen and cursed. His wound had yet healed. He watched as Owl landed down on him and did not have time to react. Owl suddenly was flung to the side. Landing next to Michael was Lira heavily breathing. She was not one for strength and the Owl must of weighed half a ton.

"No one hurts him" she said. Owl stood up from the wall he had landed into. The rubble was just rocks to him as he stood up. Lira turned round and reached out her arm to Michael. Michael smiled and took her hand and he was brought up. He looked at Lira and smiled, but that ended. Something, a leg came from the side of Lira hitting her in the side and sending her spiraling into a pillar. She slammed and the attack caused her to cough out blood. Michael stood there, in front of him, a young guy with tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ha, that was your fault for standing still. I am Ange.." he did not finish his sentence as his face was crushed. Literally, he felt a hand grab behind the back of his head and slam his entire body into the cement floor, crushing his nose and chin and even the floor.

Michael stood knelt down with his hand on Angel's head. He stood up and he was not what he was before. Blood on his hands and on his chest, his expression was dead and rage. He cracked his neck and turned his head towards Lira. Lira looked towards him and lifted her hand, but it was restless and fell to the ground. He could see her breathing, but she needed a hospital.

It was time to show these experiments what he was. He unclenched his fists into open palms and proceeded to rub them together. He was creating static and the Aviation team saw this. Owl ran towards Michael one more time, this time using more force that he had before, he looked like a gigantic speeding ball.

Michael turned his eyes towards Owl and let go his hands from the charging. The charge he had created, there was a coin in the middle of it. He breathed in and flicked from his fingers the coin. It was a bullet. The coin pierced through Owl's cranium killing him dead. He landed to the ground, dead and silence was formed. Michael took out a coin and began flicking it up and down as he walked towards the four members of Aviation.

"Static Gun, a concept based on the Rail gun principle, by creating rapid friction between by hands and the already excess static in the killing, by using a metallic object/ projectile, it can be fired at such a speed that a bullet looks slow and has enough power to cut through an entire building." he said.

Hawk was now angered and turned to his other three members and ordered a huddle.

"It time, we need to boost, everyone take the Seed," he said and turned back to their enemy who was still walking towards them. They could see veins beating on his arms and the open bleeding wound Owl had opened, was no closed and not pouring. Hawk took out a bottle of pills out. He flicked the cap open and gulped down the pills, his other members did the same.

Michael walked them and stopped flicking the coin.

"Steroids for Riders, a supplement that boosts strength, speed, agility and synchronization with Air Trecks, also known as SedezExocyte EviatimDexordryde, or Seed," he said to someone, "But that will do nothing, your battle experience is still low and you are just a test for the DR to see if they can mass produce this drug to the armies" he said. Hawk cried out as his eyes became blood shot, his body tensed and he burst forward, foaming from his mouth. As he swung his leg, an amplified fang flew at Michael.

Michael turned his body 360 degrees, and swung his own leg at the attack. From his AT flew out a blue wind attack. It cut through the fang and exploded in front of Hawk. It had been an attack made up of water with a film of wind covering it. Hawk covered in water was even more furious. He charged once more, but was stopped by Michael who appeared just in front of him crouched with a fist that hit him square in the chest and sent him flying. He landed on the ground, holding his chest. The next attackers were the remaining three, who were wearing somewhat similar styles, one had brown hair, while the other two had red hair. These were Vulture, Eagle and Bat, and they all attacked at the same time swinging their legs. All members of Aviation rode the Fang and Wind Road. Three continuous attacks came towards Michael and he easily dodged them or parried them with his water attack.

"This is getting tiring, play time is over, Charge has been completed" he said. He swung his leg and fired a spread out water attack. It was his Wave crash technique of his Tidal, and after sending that attack, he vanished from his spot. He appeared seemingly behind each of the riders and slammed them in the back sending them forward incoming of the wave. They were not sliced, but the water splashed over them. They landed forward. Michael walked back towards Lira and helped her up, but as he did, he tapped her on the nose.

"Your act was perfect, thank you for being the key as always" he said to her. Lira stood up and hopped to the side and smiled at Michael.

"Hey, you know that guy's leg hurt, although thanks for the water pad" she said. She held on Michael's hand as they walked towards the rising four members. They were all covered in water and looked pissed at Michael.

"I am giving you a chance, ice or fire" he asked. The four members responded by taking out guns they had on them and all about to click the trigger when Michael lifted his leg up.

"Activate Ice Age" he uttered and each of the four members suddenly froze and grasped their chest. Their bodies landed to the ground and the sound of ice breaking echoed through the battlefield. Michael and Lira walked away, they headed into the smoke and vanished. The smoke slowly dispersed and the public, which now had been joined by the military and local authority all began to shout and women began to scream at the sight of the countless bodies and destruction.

About a kilometer in another part of Tokyo, the same girl, Lira was standing outside a changing room in a clothing store. She had changed to something more basic, lighter trousers and a sports top, with a green jacket over it.

"How do I look?" asked a male voice behind her. She turned to see Michael wearing a blue vest and black camo-trousers. She walked up to him, placed her finger on his chest and then looked up at him.

"Perfect," she said. Michael took her hand and they walked out of the shop, as they had paid before for the items. As they walked past a dumpster, Michael threw a bag of their damaged and bloody clothes into it. Lira pulled Michael towards another shopping district and began pulling him towards every shop she could find. Michael knew he would max his credit card soon, but it seemed, although a shopping day with a normal girl would do that, but Lira was not only buying clothes for herself but also for him. As they stopped in front of a lingerie store, Lira blushed and looked at Michael. He walked in with her into the shop. The clerk looked at Lira and asked for her identification. Lira took out her passport and showed her date of birth. Today was her birthday and the woman smiled at her and took her by the hand and took her towards some very exotic and small covered clothes while Michael stood there next to the shop clerk who asked for his identification. He took out his driving license, which said he had turned 19 yesterday and she looked at him and spoke to him in English, to which he responded in Japanese and was given his ID back. He waited for about half an hour before Lira came back holding a bag of clothes, which he could see she was going red over. He did not pry over and paid for the clothes, the price coming out hefty, but it was discounted as a birthday present to Lira.

Michael and Lira walked out of the shop and turned a corner, which took them into a park. Lira held onto Michael's arm, while he walked with her. They stopped at a bench and sat down. Michael asked her to wait for a few moments and vanished for a few minutes. He returned holding something behind his back. She closed her eyes as he asked her too.

"Open your eyes," Michael said. Lira opened her eyes and saw Michael on one knee. In his hand, he was holding a small blue box with a silver ring in it. The ring was beautiful and had a black gem in it. The ring she recognized, it was her mother's engagement ring. She looked at him and tears began to streak from her eyes.

"Lira Vandervir, will you become my eternal partner in the sky, the earth and the seas?" he asked her. Lira began tearing up and she began to think. She had met Michael exactly a year ago and she noticed behind him, out towards the setting sun, was the abandoned oil rig where she had through Michael. The ring she saw was her mother's ring, which she thought was lost. She looked at Michael and spoke the words.

"Yes, Michael Quartz, I will become the Queen of Nightmares and ride with you in the skies, on the earth, in the sea and in heaven and hell," she said. Michael stood up and held her. He kissed her on the lips and it was a passionate and long kiss, that Lira never wished to end. She broke the kiss and stood up with Michael. She put the ring on her finger and took Michael's hand. She whispered into his ear and his face lightened up. Both of them bent their knees a tad and suddenly burst upwards. They began jumping and soaring through the air with bags in tow.

They landed on the balcony of Michael's apartment. Lira walked in first and moved to the master bedroom first. Five months ago, Michael had asked her to move in with him and two months later, he had changed his entire apartment into a three floor apartment, the third floor being the roof technically, a glass dome. Their master bedroom was now on the second floor. Michael walked in and turned on the television where the darkened and hooded face of his leader appeared. Michael went to one knee, but as he looked up he saw in the picture not only his leader but Seph, Jerome and Lucifer clapping their hands. He stood up and walked to the screen.

"Leader thank you for finding the ring, Seph thanks for keeping the park silent, Jerome thank you for keeping the camera away and taking the everlasting picture and Lucifer thank your girlfriend for the present" he said to them and turned off the television.

He walked into the hall way and heard a whistle. He looked up and saw his soon to be wife in the most erotic, exotic and luxurious lingerie he could image.

Lira was wearing black fishnets with flower patterns in them, a black see through corset, black fishnet gloves and a black rose flower fixed in her hair. She looked stunning, she turned round and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Michael placed the clothes on the sofa and clicked a button on the wall, which locked the apartment from outside contact, because he knew they would be in each others' arms for a long time.

He ran after her up the stairs and walked into the room, finding it empty. The door closed behind him and he turned round to see Lira standing with her arms wide. She mouthed the words; 'Take me' and he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around and he pressed her against the door, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts. She murmured in pleasure and he turned. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He lay down next to her and kissed her shoulders and arms, while moving his hand down and up her legs. She turned her head and he kissed her. He clicked his fingers and the lights dimmed and artificial candles switched on illuminating the pictures of them together. He moved over to her and lowered himself towards her legs opening them and massaging them. She closed her eyes and she was in the land of pleasure.

The next morning, Lira was lying in bed, she opened her eyes slowly and looked to her hand and saw the ring, smiling it wasn't a dream. She looked up as the door opened and Michael came in carrying a tray of homemade breakfast. There on the tray was omelets, bacon, Caesar salad, coffee and a clear glass that had a black, a blue and a red rose. It had been the same gesture, a year ago when he had saved her from the platform and brought her back to his place. It was here, on the exact day, they had been a year together, they had made love. He placed the food on the bedside table and sat down next to her.

"Today is our anniversary of a year and engagement," he said to her. She nodded and sat up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into the bed and kissing his lips. He clicked his fingers and the shutters closed and the room was in darkness.

Elsewhere, at the base of the Fallen Angels, deep within the ground, in the meeting area sat ten people. At the top of the table, was the cloaked and hooded leader of the Fallen Angels. Exodus had his head resting one hand. To his left and right sat Lucifer and Jerome. Sepharim at the other side of the table. The rest of eight riders was Kilik of the Gem Road, Mayuri of the Dust Road, Callum of the Arma Road, Natas of the Heavenly Road, Akira of the Fang Road, Black Burn of the Thunder Road, Black Flame of the Flame Road and the Joker of the Force Road. Lucifer tapped the table and cleared his throat.

"We have gathered you all here today to talk about the Dark Roads Division. You are noteworthy riders in the world of the Wind," he said. Callum looked at all of them and chuckled.

"Sorry to ask, everyone is thinking, what is the biggest competition, Genesis or FA, you guys are parried, but I was given some bounty, if I take you down, I get an upgrade on my systems," he said. Akira spoke also.

"I have been told the same. I am part of the Fifth Division, our mission is to destroy the Vampire King," he said. Everyone began to talk and chatter and Natas, a female individual wearing punkish clothing took out a gun and pointed it at Sepharim.

"No rider is faster than a speeding bullet at point blank," she said. Sepharim began to chuckle and Natas looked at him and slammed him over the head with the gun. He stopped and even took it from her hand, he proceeded to disassemble it. He placed the parts on the table.

"You hit a member within these walls, you bring the fury," he said. She did not understand, until suddenly she was overwhelmed by some invisible force. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She began to cough and breath heavily. Akira looked at her and stepped to her and he was about to grab Sepharim, his knees also buckled, but he was able to keep himself standing. He looked towards the leader and saw him raised with his hand, an open palm. Lucifer cleared his throat.

"I will tell you this, since it will do you nothing. The Fallen Leader, any road before him is obsolete, if you wish to fight him, you need to be one of the original kings and queens; Wind, Flame, Over, Thunder, Pledge, Water, Gem or Fang," he said. He looked towards Kilik and Black Burn. Black Burn and Kilik stood up together and smiled.

"It has been a pleasure seeing you Exodus since the battle, although I do not see the Illusionist anywhere," said Black Burn. Jerome stood up and walked forward towards the other guests and then to the door signaling the meeting had ended.

"He is celebrating his engagement," said Sepharim who was chuckling and standing over Natas. The masked girl known as Joker suddenly burst towards Exodus. None of the members of Fallen Angel reacted, not even bothering. Joker seemingly stopped in mid air.

"Hoo, well trying to replicate my road, I see Nike's student has tried to kill me," Exodus said as he flicked his fingers and Joker was thrown back. She landed and then stood up. She walked into the exit and she felt herself flung into mid air. She landed and looked around. She was in the centre of Tokyo. She had no idea how she got here. Back at the base, now only the four members sat.

"So I guess out of us four, only Michael has a chance to take you out," asked Sepharim. Lucifer nodded and looked at his friend.

"Yes, Sepharim, you can try, Lucifer would be swallowed and Jerome does not have the heart. Only Umi... oops, I mean Michael can try. He is of course the Original Water King," he said.


End file.
